Souffre, Cours, Saigne
by Invaders Sud
Summary: [Suite de Mange, Cours, Aime.] Seconde partie de la trilogie "Cours Toujours". UA. Cato x Katniss. "Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à ce que peuvent ressentir les autres ? Non, évidemment !", "Bordel Paris quoi ! Juste l'autre bout du monde", "On va s'en sortir Peeta, je te le promets".
1. Chapter 1

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis impardonnable : je vous avez promis ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai été débordée ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai, enfin mille excuses et merci à tous de votre patience._

_Si vous avez suivi la première partie de cette trilogie, intitulée « Mange, Cours, Aime. », vous serez ravis de retrouver les personnages là où vous les avez laissés. Pour les autres, un petit tour sur MCA vous permettra de bien comprendre les événements. _

_Il s'agit toujours un UA, Cato x Katniss et le rating est T, je pense que cela est suffisant pour le moment... Alors, bienvenue à tous pour la suite de cette aventure ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier : Fracassage de Mythe**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

_[__Je m'apprêtai à rentrer dans l'immeuble lorsque mon téléphone vibra furieusement : j'avais un appel ! Qui donc pouvait m'appeler un premier janvier à presque six heures du soir ?]_

_Katniss ? Demanda la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone que j'identifiai comme celle de ma mère.

_Oui maman, répondis-je en m'efforçant d'être polie. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Seuls des sanglots me répondirent.

_Tu pleures ? Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La questionnai-je, l'inquiétude envahissant peu à peu mon esprit.

_Oh Katniss..., sanglota-t-elle. C'est atroce ! Je... Prim... Elle... Non... Oui... C'est affreux...

_Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Prim a fait une crise ? Où es-tu ?

_À... l'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux crise de pleurs.

_C'est bon alors, tentai-je de la rassurer, les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle et la soigner. Demain, elle ira mieux et elle rentrera à la maison avant la seconde quinzaine de janvier. Ça va aller...

_Mais... Katniss... Elle... Elle... Prim... Elle...

_Calme toi et dit moi ce qui ce passe, ordonnai-je en déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement, avant de poser les clés sur la table de la cuisine.

_Katniss, lâcha-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. Prim vient de mourir.

La bouteille de lait que je venais d'attraper éclata sur le sol. Je ne parvenais pas à aligner deux mots à la suite... Mon cerveau refusait d'identifier l'information : Primrose, ma petite sœur, si éclatante, si formidable, si résistante, si courageuse avait succombé à cette putain de maladie ? Je ne pouvais le croire. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je raccrochai brusquement et enfonçai mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de sortir en courant de la maison. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit !

Les passants se retournaient sur mon passage, étonnés de voir une jeune fille si peu vêtue, courir à en perdre haleine, alors que les thermomètres extérieurs affichaient moins six degrés. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais j'avais la sensation que mon corps me conduisait dans la bonne direction. Je traversais la rue juste devant les roues d'un camion de livraison qui pila brutalement et qui se fit emboutir par la voiture qui le suivait. Le chauffeur du poids lourd sortit de sa cabine en beuglant, mais ses cris se perdirent dans les bruits de la ville.

J'atterris, sans trop savoir comment, dans un salon de coiffure rose bonbon. Cashmere, vint à ma rencontre, en fronçant les sourcils :

_Katniss, c'est un plaisir de te voir ici, mais, il est tard et...

En voyant mon visage dévasté par des flots torrentiels de larmes, elle s'arrêta net.

_Il faut que tu m'aides à quitter l'Amérique, déclarai-je en m'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils de l'institut.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction tout en passant une main dans son carré plongeant décoiffé.

_Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ça ? C'est très soudain... Tu es sûre de ne pas faire une bêtise ?

_Certaine, appuyai-je d'une voix décidé. Tu pourras me couper les cheveux avant que je parte ?

_Oui, mais où veux-tu aller ? Me questionna-t-elle en poussant de son chemin son chariot de matériel.

_En France. Retrouver mon petit ami Peeta. Mais pour cela, il me faut mon passeport. Veux-tu aller me le chercher chez moi s'il te plait ? Je te note l'adresse sur un bout de papier, d'accord ?

_Soit, se résigna-t-elle. Mais j'exige des nouvelles régulières.

_Tout ce que tu veux... Mais sache que je ne peux de dire la raison de mon départ, mais c'est très compliqué...

Elle ne répondit pas, se saisit de ses clés de voiture, ainsi que de son manteau et disparut en claquant la porte.

J'observais l'environnement de la jeune femme avec une attention destinée à écarter mes problèmes de mon esprit. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts d'une moquette rose bonbon décorée de spirales fuchsias. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du jour, si bien que l'éclairage ne semblait être de rigueur que lors des froides et lugubres soirées d'hiver où il fait parfois nuit avant dix-sept heures. De nombreux sièges en rotin clairs étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse en verre sur laquelle demeuraient de nombreux magazines de beautés. À l'entrée, un bureau avec une caisse enregistreuse permettait à Cashmere d'encaisser les payements de ses clients. Sur la gauche, l'ensemble de ses affaires de coiffure étaient gaiement disposées afin que les clientes puissent profiter de la lumière ambiante. Pour terminer la décoration, des photos de la coiffeuse avec les différentes coupes qu'elle avait portées au cours de sa vie égayaient les murs.

La sulfureuse blonde revint et me jeta mon passeport dans les mains. Elle trainait derrière elle une valise de taille standard... ma valise.

_J'ai supposé que tu aurais aussi besoin de ça, lança-t-elle but en blanc. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, car je n'ai pas passé quinze minutes dans les bouchons pour faire trois cents mètres pour des bêtises. Bon voyons donc ses cheveux... Si tu veux que j'arrange ce désastre capillaire.

Elle débarrassa un de ses fauteuils et m'invita à prendre place.

_Je ne veux pas court, l'avertissais-je tout en m'asseyant devant elle. Tu égalise juste et ça ira...

_Je ferais ce que je pourrai... Et tu ne payes pas, donc je suis libre de faire comme il me plait. Regarde moi ça ! S'écria-t-elle en attrapant quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je n'ai jamais, et j'en ai vu passer pourtant, eu à traiter des cheveux aussi abimés !

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsqu'elle commença à me laver les cheveux. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur notre duo et je l'entendais grommeler entre ses dents au sujet des vieux chauffards qui ne connaissent rien à la conduite et des adolescentes en transe qui ne s'occupent pas de leurs cheveux. Elle me poussa ensuite vers son atelier de coupe, sous sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue principale. Une paire de ciseaux passa dans mon champ de vision et deux coups secs égalisèrent ma chevelure, environ cinq centimètres sous les épaules. Je me raidis lorsque je sentis le regard expert de Cashmere glisser sur mes épaules.

_Je pense que cette longueur ira, déclara-t-elle en reposant ses ciseaux. Je sèche tes cheveux et je t'amène à l'aéroport. Avec un peu de chance, il restera quelques places en seconde classe pour le vol hebdomadaire New-York-Paris.

Vingts minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour me permettre de quitter le pays. Cashmere ne pipait mot mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre que ma décision ne lui plaisait pas. Partir précipitamment à l'étranger, en France qui plus est, sur un coup de tête, avec seulement cinquante dollars en plus des quatre-vingt-douze nécessaires pour payer le voyage en avion et une valise avec à peine cinq pull, trois jeans, un jogging, une chemise de nuit ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette, ne l'encourageait pas à m'aider outre mesure. Mais la blonde était très serviable, et je pensais qu'elle m'aimait plus qu'elle ne voulait réellement le montrer...

Après une grosse demi-heure passée dans les embouteillages, nous arrivâmes enfin sur le parking de l'aéroport. Cashmere gara sa voiture, descendit en m'entraina à sa suite en marchant d'un pas actif sur ses talons vertigineux. Elle entra royalement dans le hall et se planta devant une caissière au téléphone.

_Mon amie à besoin d'un billet pour Paris. Tout de suite ! Beugla-t-elle en voyant que l'employée continuait sa conversation téléphonique sans s'intéresser à nous.

Après avoir patienté une demi-seconde de plus, elle arracha le téléphone des mains de la femme et cracha au combiné qu'elle rappellerait plus tard.

_Donc je disais, repris calmement la jeune femme en dardant un regard noir sur la caissière, que mon amie a besoin d'un billet pour le vol à destination de Paris, qui part dans vingt-sept minutes, si j'en crois le tableau derrière vous.

_Il ne me reste que des places dans la classe affaire et je crains que vous ne soyez en mesure de...

_Katniss, donne tes quatre-vingt-douze dollars s'il te plait. Auxquels j'ajoute les deux cents manquant... Le compte est bon ?

L'employée hocha la tête et tendit à mon amie le billet d'une main tremblante. Cashmere s'en empara et me traina à sa suite vers l'aire d'embarquement.

_Nous y voici, commença-t-elle, tandis que mes bagages passaient au contrôle. Le grand départ. Pas de larmes, tiens moi juste au courant de ton arrivée. Et j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas en partant ainsi pour la capitale française... Au revoir.

_Au revoir..., chuchotais-je en la regardant s'éloigner d'un pas vif et coléreux.

_Mademoiselle, m'interpela le contrôleur, vos bagages sont en règles. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je lui souriais difficilement et tel un automate, me dirigeai vers l'avion, dans lequel s'engouffraient déjà des personnes. Une hôtesse me guida jusqu'à mon siège et m'expliqua le fonctionnement des diverses boutons placés sur la tablette devant moi. Elle esquissa une courbette respectueuse et disparue à l'arrière. Une voix off indiqua que le départ allait bientôt être donné et donc d'attacher nos ceintures. Je m'exécutai et sentit l'avion se mettre en marche. Derrière le hublot, le paysage défilait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ne laisser place qu'au gris des nuages obscurcissant l'asphalte. Je me détachai ensuite et entrepris de dormir, la tête appuyée contre la paroi.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

_[__En rentrant chez moi, je découvris avec stupeur que mes parents m'avait, une fois de plus, laisser seul. Je faillis appeler Marvel, pour lui proposer une partie de jeux vidéos mais il devait être avec sa famille. J'envisageai alors une sortie en boite de nuit, mais mon corps manifesta sa fatigue, alors je me glissai dans les draps et au moment où j'allais sombrer dans le sommeil, mon portable vibra. Qui pouvait m'appeler maintenant ?__]_

_Cato Hardravers à l'appareil, dis-je en décrochant d'une voix enrouée et fatiguée.

_C'est Brutus, excuse moi de te déranger, mais j'ai fais du tri dans mes papiers et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais déjà reçu ta convocation pour Miami mais que j'avais oubliée de l'ouvrir. Ton départ est prévu pour le six janvier. Donc dans cinq jours. Ton établissement scolaire est au courant, il transmettra en temps voulu ton programme au centre d'entrainement, si tu es définitivement accepté dans l'équipe nationale, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Pense juste à réserver ton billet de train ou d'avion, je ne sais pas en quoi tu voyages... À demain, je suppose, je vais tâcher de finir ton administratif pour ne pas que tu es de problème avec ton club d'accueil.

Et il raccrocha brusquement. Je posai mon portable sur ma table de nuit tout en soupirant. Certes c'était une très bonne nouvelle, mais j'aurai préféré que le mentor attende le lendemain pour me l'annoncer. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Morphée me prenne dans ses bras.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, il n'était que dix heures. Je m'extirpai de mes couvertures et allait prendre une douche froide pour achever de me réveiller. J'étais heureux : je partais pour la Floride le dimanche suivant. En descendant manger, j'appris à mes parents que je serais absent du six au vingt-et-un janvier pour le stage de détection des futurs membres de l'équipe nationale. Ils parurent sincèrement heureux pour moi et mon père me dit qu'il s'occuperait du billet de train. J'attrapai une pomme au vol dans la corbeille et filait en direction du Capitole pour apprendre la nouvelle aux autres.

Lorsque j'arrivai au club, un homme en costume-cravate gris perle discutait devant le bureau de Haymitch avec Enobaria.

_Tenez le voici ! S'exclama la coach en me voyant entrer. Cato, viens ici s'il te plait, monsieur Flavius a à te parler au sujet du stage à Miami. Haymitch vous laisse son bureau, il n'est pas là ce matin.

Je m'engouffrais alors à la suite de l'homme, âgé vraisemblablement d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'assit à la place de l'entraineur et m'invita à m'asseoir en face de lui.

_Alors voici le fameux Cato Hardravers, commença-t-il un sourire narquois en coin. Aussi impressionnant que le conte ce vieux Brutus. Enfin, la question ne se pose pas. Comme tu le sais, tu es invité à prendre part au stage de sélection de l'équipe nationale. Ce stage va durer quinze jours, durant lesquels tu passeras tout une série de teste de sprint, d'endurance, de saut diverses et variés. Pour chaque exercice tu obtiendras une note entre zéro et douze. À la fin du stage tu rentres chez toi et les entraineurs discuteront entre eux de toutes les candidatures qui se sont présentées pendant ces deux semaines. S'ils jugent la tienne intéressante, alors il te le feront savoir et tu seras invité à rejoindre l'équipe pour un mois, puis un autre, ect... si ton niveau convient, ça va de soi. Et généralement, au bout de trois ou quatre mois on te propose une place permanente. C'est arrivé à Finnick Odair l'année dernière. Je l'aurais volontiers fais convoqué cette année, mais son accident a brisé nos espoirs de retour. Enfin, as-tu des questions ?

_Non aucune, lui répondis-je dans un sourire faux. Si vous avez terminé, j'ai besoin de m'entrainer pour rester au niveau et je souhaiterais y aller.

_Allez y, allez y ! me dit-il dans un geste négligé de la main.

Je sortis sans ajouter un mot et me dirigeai vers la porte donnant sur les pistes extérieurs lorsque Marvel sortit des vestiaires sur ma droite, les bras chargés d'affaires. Je lui tins aimablement la porte et il passa sans un regard pour moi.

De colère j'envoyai claquer la porte, ce qui n'arracha même pas un sursaut à mon complice d'antan. Je fonçai vers la piste comme une furie et fit vingts tours de stade en sur-régime pour me calmer. Ce n'eut pour effet que je me clouer sur le sol froid. Je me relevai et m'étirai en pestant avant de jauger la haie d'un mètre qui se trouvait devant moi. Je pris un rythme lent et à trois foulées de l'obstacle accélérai pour m'enlever avec énergie. Mais j'oubliai de ranger ma jambe de passage, heurtai la haie et manquai de m'écrouler comme un débutant. Écœuré, je crachai sur l'herbe bordant la piste et rentrait à l'intérieur.

_Tu as déjà fini de t'entrainer ? Me questionna Enobaria d'une voix doucereuse qui indiquait qu'elle avait vu mon piètre accès de colère.

_Je reviendrais plus tard, lançai-je sèchement en claquant la porte d'entrée du club derrière mon dos.

Satan que Marvel était énervant ! Depuis que je n'avais pas accouru à l'accident de Finnick, alors qu'il était dans le coma et qu'il avait besoin de repos la bande d'amis que nous formions Marvel, Finnick, Clove, Glimmer et moi, partait en éclat. J'avais du mal à anticiper la manière dont ils allaient accueillir l'annonce de mon départ pour Miami, alors qu'avant, j'aurais su exactement trouver les mots pour leur annoncer. Clove allait certainement être contente pour moi, de toute manière, elle était toujours contente. Glimmer et Finnick s'en moqueraient éperdument tandis que Marvel ne dirait rien. Ça, c'était une certitude. Mais savoir que mon acolyte depuis ma plus tendre enfance ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, en terme d'amitié bien évidemment, c'était dur à avaler. Petits et jusqu'à peu, nous étions INSÉPARABLES ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes comme deux inconnus face à face.

J'étais trop énervé pour appeler mon chauffeur et décidais alors de rendre visite à Finnick chez ses parents. En arrivant devant le superbe « château » de la famille Odair, Magdalena, la mère de mon ami, me salua depuis l'une des chambres des étages supérieurs.

_Finnick est dans sa chambre, dans l'aile Ouest ! Me hurla-t-elle après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

J'entrais dans le chaleureux hall de la bâtisse, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant quand on connaissait la froideur extérieure donnée par la propriété. Un parquet proche de l'ébène, contrastait avec des murs bleu d'eau translucides, recouvert de toiles d'artistes anonymes ou peu connus du monde contemporain. Le père de Finnick, fin collectionneur d'œuvres d'arts, adorait aider les jeunes artistes en achetant leurs productions, souvent hideuses, à des prix faramineux. Finnick avait depuis toujours, plus ou moins, baigné dans l'art et il n'était pas étonnant, qu'à l'âge de cinq ans, il ait demandé à prendre des cours de peinture. Aujourd'hui, il peignait beaucoup et exposait ses toiles lors de la semaine de l'art du Quatre, où il vendait parfois ses créations et donnait la moitié de ses bénéfices à des associations caritatives ou encore à des structures d'accueils pour personnes malades ou pour des gamins à problèmes. La générosité de mon « ami » n'avait pour égal que son talent. J'avais beau ne pas être un grand amateur d'art, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'extasier devant la copie de l'impression soleil levant de Claude Monet, que mon ami avait réalisé à des dimensions deux ou trois fois supérieures à même le mur de sa chambre.

En arrivant dans le couloir menant à la chambre du jeune homme, je remarquai alors que sa porte n'avait pas changé, même après qu'il est quitté la demeure familiale, il y avait de ça deux ans. La porte était peinte en blanc et recouverte de jets de peinture rouge et bleue. Je toquai délicatement et passait ma tête par l'ouverture.

_Entrez ! Répondit Finnick sans se détourner de sa toile.

Je me glissai sans bruit dans la pièce. Comme chez moi, les murs étaient blancs, sauf celui de l'impression soleil levant, et la moquette arborait une couleur cristalline. Une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue imprenable sur les jardins du château. Malgré le nouvel handicap de mon ex-collègue, aucun de ses meubles n'avait subi de modifications pour lui permettre d'être plus à l'aise. La fierté du jeune homme avait déjà pris un sacré coup lorsqu'il avait dû quitter son loft pour revenir habiter chez ses parents, alors s'il avait dû modifier sa chambre, il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

_Que veux-tu Cato ? Me demanda-t-il toujours concentré à reproduire le déclin de la lumière grise à l'aide de nuances de blanc sur sa toile noire.

_Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ? Dis-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

_Qui d'autre que toi, peux autant respirer la colère, la haine et l'insolence ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ils ne t'ont pas convoqué pour le stage de sélection ?

_Je ne suis ni en colère, ni insolent et encore moins haineux, mais en effet, j'avais besoin de te voir.

_Pour quelle raison ? Je passerais de temps en temps au Capitole si c'est ce dont tu as besoin et que Brutus t'a envoyé faire croisade auprès de moi.

_Non, déclarai-je d'une voix ferme, faisant légèrement sursauter le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui faillit échapper sa palette. C'est au sujet de la sélection justement. Je suis appelé au stage du six au vingt-et-un janvier. Je pars dimanche prochain pour Miami et je voulais vous l'annoncer avant que j'entende encore dire que je ne dis jamais rien à personne...

_Miami est une très belle ville, n'en doute pas, s'exclama-t-il en continuant ses traits fins dans le ciel de son tableau. Pas très artistique mais, aucune n'est artistique à côté de Paris... Paris, ville lumière, ville d'artistes, de cultures, de monuments... Paris, c'est juste LA plus belle ville du monde !

_Dis donc ça à Clove..., dis-je dans un sarcasme à peine voilé.

_Clove est une exception. Et mon inscription pour les Beaux-Arts est partie la semaine dernière. J'espère qu'elle s'avérera concluante...

_J'espère pour toi que tu portes bien le béret et que tu aimeras la baguette parisienne, me moquai-je en souriant.

Il me tira puérilement la langue avant de s'écarter de sa toile.

_Qu'en penses-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur son jean troué.

_Vraiment très joli, mais pas suffisant pour chez moi, plaisantai-je. Non, c'est très bien.

_Parfait, je n'aurais qu'à la vendre lors de la semaine d'art du Quatre, dans trois semaines et puis, si je ne peux pas en être, je la donnerai à la société protectrice des animaux de New-York, comme ça, ils en tireront un bon prix et pourront agrandir leur chenil. Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?

_Si tu veux, mais j'ai été faire une claque au Capitole et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'y retourne pour faire ça sérieusement, car vingts tours en sur-régime et un saut de haie pourri sous le coup de la colère, ça ne relève pas de l'entrainement de future star internationale.

_C'est sûr ! S'écria mon ami, avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. File t'entrainer sérieusement, cette fois-ci, prend une douche et reviens manger ! Allez dépêche toi Cato ! Si tu n'as commencé dans dix minutes gare à toi !

_Quelle splendide imitation de Enobaria. On dirait que tu a fait ça toute ta vie.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je me dépêchai de retourner au Club afin de m'entrainer. Finnick avait finit de s'énerver contre moi, et voici qu'il redevenait amical. C'était un bon point et surement que ce soir, son père nous servirait un des meilleurs rouges français, à la plus grande joie de mon ami. Il le voulait tellement ce voyage en France...

Je m'apprêtai à me rendre en salle de musculation quand Brutus sortit de son bureau et m'interpela d'une voix étrangement sèche :

_Cato ! Tu as vu le type de la fédération ce matin ?

_Non, juste monsieur Flavius. Il venait me mettre au courant des formalités concernant le stage et de ma possible admission dans l'équipe nationale.

_Et bien c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. Viens dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme, m'ordonna-t-il en jetant un regard furieux dans les couloirs déserts.

Je rentrais alors dans le grand bureau glacé et m'asseyais sans dire un mot. L'entraineur semblait anxieux.

_Tu pars dimanche pour Miami, soit, tu n'y peux rien, mais sache que je regrette de t'avoir laissé filer. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais et je t'empêcherais de participer à cette compétition à Denver et ainsi, de te faire repérer par le sélectionneur.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et se serra douloureusement.

_Et pourquoi cela ? Demandai-je en me levant pour faire les cents pas.

_Car, ton départ risque de couter la fermeture du club pardi ! S'écria le vieil homme en tapant du poing. L'essentiel des revenus du Capitole provenait des sponsors qui voulait être en mesure de participer au succès de l'étoile montante de l'athlétisme, c'est-à-dire toi. Alors dis-moi : si tu t'en vas, qui va être en mesure de les garder près de nous ? Finnick ne peux plus courir, Clove est partie, Glimmer et Marvel ne sont pas au niveau. Il y aurait bien Thresh, mais il semble ne pas avoir beaucoup de moyens et j'ai peur de l'user.

_Tu as Katniss, dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle peut aller loin, très loin même. Engage la déjà en national trois et vois ce qu'elle donne. Elle a du talent et devrait garder les sponsors ici.

_Encore faudrait-il que mademoiselle vienne s'entrainer. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'est pas venue. Depuis le vingt-trois décembre si j'en crois mon calendrier. Enfin, la question n'est pas là. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils te gardent, Cato. Sinon, tu auras de mes nouvelles. Bonne chance et puisse le sort t'être favorable...

_À toi aussi, murmurai-je en passant la porte.

Bien qu'il fut presque huit heures, j'entrepris un petit temps de tapis roulant avant de me servir de quelques unes des machines de musculation. Si bien que lorsque j'arrivai chez Finnick, il était vingt-deux heures passées depuis un long moment.

_À te voilà enfin ! S'exclama mon ami en ouvrant la porte. Dépêche toi, nous t'attendions...

Je le suivis alors jusqu'au salon et m'installa en face de sa mère, comme lorsque nous étions gosses.

_Un peu de vin ? Me proposa aimablement son père en débouchant une bouteille d'un grand crû. Année deux mille sept, excellente année, du moins, cela n'engage que moi.

_Volontiers, acceptai-je en tendant mon verre.

* * *

Et vous ? Vous reprendriez bien un nouveau chapitre ? Dans ce cas, à samedi prochain :-) N'oubliez pas une petite review avant de partir ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) J'espère que cette suite te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre Second : Atterrissage et Glace Brisée**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Une main douce me secoua fermement en m'annonçant que l'avion allait atterrir sous peu, et donc qu'il me fallait attacher ma ceinture. Je regardais l'hôtesse s'éloigner, encore groggy à cause de ma sieste, j'obéissais à ses ordres et l'avion amorça alors sa descente vers la piste.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse : où trouver Peeta ? Il m'avait bien parlé d'un célèbre pâtissier, chez qui il travaillait, mais ne m'avais pas donné d'adresse. Tant pis j'improviserai sur le tas. Il devait bien y avoir des gens parlant anglais à Paris...

Une fois l'appareil stabilisé au sol, je descendis tranquillement et attendis de pouvoir récupérer mes valises. Autour de moi, les gens courant des tous les sens en brayant dans des mobiles, et ce, dans toutes les langues. Récupérant mes maigres bagages, je m'arrêtai à l'entrée d'un immense hall au carrelage beige moucheté, parfaitement lustré. J'observai attentivement les panneaux autour de moi, avant d'en apercevoir un portant l'inscription « SORTIE ». Je m'engageai dans cette direction lorsqu'un jeune homme en imperméable me bouscula.

_Désolé, dit-il dans un français hésitant avant de s'éloigner en jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil par dessus son épaule, comme s'il était poursuivi par la peste.

Je sortis de l'aéroport, et décidai alors de me diriger vers le centre de Paris, au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Là bas, je trouverai certainement une personne ou un guide touristique susceptible de m'aider... Du moins je l'espérais profondément.

En arrivant près de l'immense tour de fer, j'aperçus une petite vitrine ressemblant à celle d'une agence de tourisme. J'entrai alors d'un pas qui se voulait assuré dans la boutique. Je franchissais la porte translucide et m'avançai vers le comptoir où discutaient deux employées, surement des secrétaires si j'en croyais la multitude de papiers qu'elles tenaient dans leurs bras.

_Excusez moi, les interrompis-je dans un anglais que je voulais compréhensible. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement...

_On ne parle pas anglais, ma petite, ici, on est en France, m'arrêta la plus grande des deux, une blonde aux ongles impeccablement manucurés.

_Elle a un ticket aussi la demoiselle ? Demanda son acolyte, une petite brune ronde comme un ballon. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle va prendre un ticket et attendre son tour.

Je fronçais les sourcils, car mes maigres bases de français d'école ne me servais pas dans cette situation.

Devant mon air atterré, la blonde me poussa vers une machine permettant de retirer des tickets bleus. Elle en extirpa un et me dit d'attendre mon tour en m'asseyant presque de force sur un pouf, près de l'une des fenêtres. Elle repartit sans une explication de plus, me laissant seule entourée de magazines. Je patientais ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure avant de remarquer que le numéro au dessus de l'horloge changea régulièrement. Cela devait être comme chez moi, quand j'allais à un rendez-vous à l'hôpital : le numéro défilait et quand c'était le votre, il fallait se présenter au guichet. Or, j'allais certainement encore devoir attendre un long moment car le numéro affiché était le quarante-sept tandis que le mien portait le nombre cent deux.

Dans un souffle dépité je tournais la tête et brusquement, mon regard fut attiré vers un guichet, où un jeune homme brun appuyait régulièrement sur un bouton, situé à sa gauche tout en soupirant. Je me levai alors et m'approchai de lui, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse écourter cette attente insupportable. En me voyant approcher, il se redressa sur son fauteuil et s'adressa à moi avec un grand sourire :

_ Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me dit-il en français, anglais, espagnol et allemand.

_J'aurai besoin des adresses des plus grands pâtissiers de Paris, s'il vous plait.

_Mais c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de pâtissiers à Paris mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous être plus précise ?

_Et bien, le pâtissier que je cherche est très célèbre à travers le monde et il prend des stagiaires. Je crois que sa boutique se situe sur le Champ de Mars ou sur le Champ Élysée.

_Les Champs Élysées, me corrigea-t-il tout en cherchant sur son ordinateur. J'ai cinq adresses pour vous, je vous les imprime ?

_Oui, je veux bien, merci, répondis-je heureuse.

Normalement, d'ici ce soir, j'aurais retrouvé Peeta ! Si ce n'était pas formidable ça ! Peut-être cela m'aiderait-il a oublier la mort de Prim...

Je sortis de l'agence de tourisme deux heures plus tard, une fine liste d'adresses à explorer demain, car, il était presque vingt-et-une heures désormais. Je gagnais un hôtel que j'avais repéré en arrivant et payais une nuit dans une petite chambre pour l'équivalent de soixante-seize dollars. La chambre en question n'étais meublée que d'un lit, d'une table de nuit et d'une immense commode avec une télé posée sur le dessus. Quelque chose de très sommaire pour un hôtel réputé deux étoiles... Je me glissai toute habillée sous les draps et m'endormis peut de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus un mal fou à m'extirper des draps glacés. J'avais un vilain torticolis et un mal de hanche atroce. J'entrais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et allumais l'eau de la douche. Évidemment, celle ci était froide... Je soupirais, retirais mes vêtements et m'introduisais dans la douche. J'en ressortais cinq minutes plus tard, frigorifiée jusqu'aux os. Je me séchai puis me rhabillais, récupérais mes affaires et allais profiter du petit déjeuner offert par l'hôtel.

À neuf heures battantes, j'étais dehors, le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux, prête à rechercher la pâtisserie où travaillait Peeta. Je sortis la liste imprimée par le jeune homme de l'office de tourisme d'hier. La première adresse conduisait jusqu'à une immense boutique en bordure de Seine, surmontée d'une pancarte indiquant que la bâtisse était à vendre. J'interrogeai alors la jeune femme qui s'occupait de la vente, elle m'annonça qu'il n'y avait pas de Peeta Mellark ici, de plus le patron prenait sa retraite et comme il n'avait pas de preneur, il fermait son entreprise à la fin du mois. Mais, elle m'appris aussi que la pâtisserie Donzague venait d'embaucher deux jeunes apprentis et d'essayer là bas. Je le remerciai et rayais l'adresse que je venais de visiter de ma liste.

Le hasard faisait bien les choses, puisque la seconde adresse de la liste correspondait à la pâtisserie Donzague. Le seul problème restait qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de Paris et qu'il me faudrait prendre le métro afin d'y accéder. Je descendis dans le métro à la station la plus proche et je fus frappée par l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans l'endroit. C'était tout bonnement intenable ! D'autant plus que je n'avais jamais rencontré ce problème à New-York. Certes, Finnick en avait parlé l'autre jour, de l'odeur du métro de Paris, mais j'avais crû qu'il plaisantait. Et bien non, l'odeur était encore pire que celle qu'il nous avait décrite...

Je pris un ticket et attendis que la rame arrive. Dix minute plus tard, j'étais debout, serré entre un couple d'adolescent qui se roulait des pelles et un camionneur qui ne devait pas connaître l'existence du déodorant. Je dus endurer trois quarts d'heures de transport dans ces conditions et je ne fus pas peu contente lorsque la voix off annonça ma station de descente. Je me faufilai habilement entre les passants et cinq minutes plus tard j'étais à l'air libre. J'entrepris ensuite de prendre le bus afin de ne pas avoir à marcher pour me rendre jusqu'à la seconde adresse mais je dus me résoudre à le faire, car la ligne de bus passant à proximité de la pâtisserie Donzague demeurait close pour cause de travaux.

Une demi heure plus tard, j'étais à l'intérieur et je discutais avec le patron pour savoir s'il avait embauché un Peeta Mellark récemment.

_Ah tu arrives trop tard ma petite, me répondit-il en anglais. Tu serais venue il y a trois semaines c'était tout bon, Peeta travaillait ici, mais il m'a brusquement donné sa démission, car il déménageait, du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit, et que la pâtisserie Donzague devenait trop loin pour lui. Il peine un peu le jeune garçon, mais récemment il avait trouvé un petit boulot supplémentaire, ça l'aidait bien...

_Et vous ne savez pas où il a pu aller travailler ? Demandai-je surprise d'un tel retournement de situation.

_Non, mais je pense qu'il a dû aller voir un autre de mes collègues, ou de mes concurrents, ça dépend comment on voit la chose, sur les Champs Élysées...

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être une de ces adresses ? Dis-je en lui tendant ma liste.

Il se frotta pensivement la tête avant de s'emparer du stylo qu'il gardait derrière l'oreille.

_Tu peux essayer chez De Cluzot ou bien chez Sueton, je pense même que tu devrais commencer par là... En tout cas, il n'est pas chez Van Derf Prosen, ils ne prennent pas d'étrangers ces racistes... C'est idiot pour eux, car Peeta a du talent. Mais commence par chez Sueton. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire !

_Merci monsieur ! M'exclamai-je en ramassant mes affaires, posées à mes pieds. Bonne journée !

Cette piste nouvellement découverte me mis du baume au cœur : J'avais une idée, certes assez vague, de l'endroit où se trouvait mon copain, mais tout de même ! Midi sonnèrent au clocher d'une synagogue toute proche, me tirant de mes pensées. Il fallait que je mange, d'ailleurs mon estomac ne tarda pas à me le rappeler. J'achetai alors un panini chaud au jambon à un vendeur ambulant et le grignotais tout en remontant vers l'avenue la plus luxueuse du monde, si j'en croyais la brochure, trouvée un peu plus tôt sur le chemin.

Sueton était en fait un restaurant très snob dans lequel les serveurs portait tous une montre d'une célèbre marque suisse et travaillaient habillés par les meilleurs couturiers parisiens. Après maintes aventures afin de réussir à passer les « videurs » à l'entrée, je parvins à discuter avec la réceptionniste qui reconnu Peeta sur la photo que je lui tendais :

_Oui, je connais ce garçon ! Il travaille chez De Cluzot et il livre ses gâteaux ici tout les trois jours. J'ai goûté l'un de ses bavarois la dernière fois qu'il est venu, c'était avant-hier d'ailleurs, un régal. Ce gosse à du talent !

_Merci mademoiselle, lançais-je en repassant les portes en verre qui fermaient l'entrée.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Marvel vint compléter la tablée que nous formions autour de ma table habituelle, dans le bar où Finnick et moi avions nos habitudes. Glimmer, Clove et lui se tenaient impassibles devant moi. J'étais légèrement nerveux tout de même. Finnick m'avait assuré que tout irait bien, mais j'avais un peu de mal à le croire en voyant les airs blasés de mes amis. Je déglutis difficilement avant de me jeter à l'eau :

_J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer...

_Si c'est le fait que tu as dépucelé Katniss à ta fête sans la rappeler en suite, nous le savons tous déjà... C'est simplement la même chose que d'habitude, me coupa Marvel d'une voix sèche, tandis que Glimmer écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise.

_Marvel ! S'exclama Clove, prenant ma défense. Je sais que tu trouves que l'attitude de Cato laisse à désirer sur de nombreux points, je suis d'accord avec toi la dessus, mais reste poli. Vas y Cato, annonce nous la nouvelle qui te mets si mal à l'aise...

_Je pars dimanche, annonçais-je but en blanc. Et...

Un grand bruit de verre brisé m'arrêta net : Glimmer venait d'échapper sa consommation. Une serveuse vint ramasser les débris de verre en nous jetant un regard courroucé.

_De mieux en mieux, commenta mon « ami » d'un ton acerbe. Et quand comptais-tu nous en parler sérieusement ? Quand tu serais barré sur ton île dans les Caraïbes ou dans le Pacifique ?

_Non, pas partir de cette manière, leur expliquai-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Je suis appelé pour le stage de sélection afin de rentrer dans l'équipe nationale ! J'ai appris ça, il y a trois jours et je souhaitais vous en parlez face à face. Donc, je pars quinze jours : du six au vingt-et-un janvier, et après ils me rappelleront s'il veulent me garder un mois ou deux à l'essai afin de m'intégrer définitivement ou non à la sélection.

_Mais c'est formidable ! S'écria Glimmer en me serrant dans ses bras graciles. Je suis super heureuse pour toi ! C'est sûr qu'ils vont te garder ! Tu es le meilleur coureur d'Amérique, ce serait de la folie s'il ne te prenait pas !

_Je suis d'accord avec Glimmer, appuya Clove en me tapotant le dos. Tu as un vrai potentiel et ils seraient stupides de ne pas te garder près d'eux, après, nous ne pouvons pas décider à leur place, mais tu as intérêt à être pris ! Sinon je ne te parle plus jamais !

Seul Marvel ne dit rien. Il arborait une expression qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser : il était malheureux de ne pas avoir été appelé, certes, il n'avait pas participer à la compétition de Denver, mais ça faisait deux ans qu'il grimpait sur les podiums de régional un et il avait terminé second dans une épreuve de national quatre. Mon « meilleur ami » était presque certain d'être appelé cette année, mais comme j'avais reçu ma lettre et que lui n'avais rien eu, il devinait aisément qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre à Miami pour obtenir la place tant convoitée.

_Je sais que tu es déçu, lui dit Glimmer d'une voix calme, mais tu ne pourrais pas être content, pour une fois, pour ton complice de toujours ? Tu seras peut-être appelé l'année prochaine, tu dois poursuivre tes efforts et ne pas te décourager.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon se leva dans un grognement, me serra la main et quitta le bar d'un pas morose.

_Laisse, dis-je au moment où Glimmer allait le suivre. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Mais dites moi : Tresh ne devait-il pas venir ?

_Si, mais Finnick a eu un malaise ce matin, un truc bénin rassure toi, dit Clove en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Mais comme il n'est en fauteuil que depuis peu et que le traitement qu'il prend le fatigue beaucoup, il est plus sensible aux maladies, donc il a été transporté à l'hôpital et Thresh a préféré rester à ses côtés.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et me fis me lever comme une balle.

_Mais ça va aller ! Me cria Clove tandis que je m'élançais hors du bar.

Je fonçais à travers la foule, bousculant de nombreuses personnes qui hurlaient des insultes que je n'entendais même pas. Finnick était à l'hôpital, et il me fallait le rejoindre. Mes jambes me guidaient tel un automate. Mon esprit n'avait pour seule pensée que le corps de mon artiste d'ami, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, entouré de machines complexes et respirant avec un tube.

En arrivant aux portes de la clinique, je percutai violemment un garçon noir que j'identifiai comme Thresh.

_Et bien votre Majesté, on ne regarde pas où l'on va ? Plaisanta-t-il en m'attrapant par les deux épaules.

_Finnick, hoquetai-je dans un sursaut de lucidité.

_Il va bien, il va bien. Les médecins l'ont opéré, il a juste besoin de repos. Tu pourras passer le voir dans un ou deux jours. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu as une sale tête, me conseilla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, composa le numéro de mon chauffeur et lui demanda de venir me chercher. Pour patienter, je m'allumais une cigarette, sous le regard désapprobateur de Thresh.

_L'un des meilleurs coureur d'Amérique fume comme un pompier et s'apprête à partir pour le stage de sélection à Miami. C'est du propre...

Je manquais d'échapper ma précieuse dose de nicotine.

_Co... Comment tu sais ? Lui demandai-je. Personne ne sait hormis Finnick, Glimmer, Clove et Marvel.

_Brutus en parlait ce matin, pendant l'entrainement, avec Haymitch, alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de savoir de quoi il retournait, m'annonça-t-il comme un gosse pris en faute.

Je haussai, me levai et et m'apprêtai à monter dans ma limousine quand le jeune noir me cria :

_Tu sais, Katniss est une fille bien, tu devrais la rappeler !

Je m'installai confortablement sur la banquette arrière et ordonnai au chauffeur de me ramener à la maison. En franchissant la baie vitrée qui constituait l'unique barrière entre le jardin Ouest et la maison, je m'aperçus de l'absence de mes parents. Au final cela devenait une habitude de les voir filer à chaque fois que je restais plus de cinq minutes à la maison... Je montai dans ma chambre pour regarder mes mails, quand un mail de la fédération d'athlétisme retint mon attention : le stage était décalé du dix au vingt-cinq janvier pour des raisons d'organisations ! Je soupirai et décidai tout de même de partir le six. De cette manière j'aurai quatre jours pour m'habituer au site et découvrir la belle ville de Miami.

* * *

Tada ! Je suis désolée de vous servir un chapitre aussi court, mais je dois respecter le plan que je me suis fixée sinon l'on court droit au désastre. Une petite review avant de partir tout de même ? Et à samedi pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :-)_

_**Maggo :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, mais il va falloir attendre avant de voir Cato et Katniss réunis, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire ^^._

_**Leiynin :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Et mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Te t'inquiète pas, le Cato x Katniss va tenir, mais disons, que dans cette partie, ça va être mouvementé..._

* * *

**Chapitre Troisième : Dernières formalités et Nuit sous la Lune**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Une brusque bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans ma chambre par ma baie vitrée, restée entrouverte, manquant d'arracher mes rideaux écrus. Je sursautai avant de me trainer jusqu'à la baie vitrée afin de la refermer complètement. J'étais malade comme un chien. Surement la cause de ma fête d'il y a quelques jours et de l'entrainement poussé auquel je m'adonnai désormais afin d'être prêt pour mon départ vers Miami, demain soir. Une légère opercule de sueur séchée recouvrait mes lèvres et ma mâchoire, marquant l'état de fatigue quasiment permanent qui s'était emparé de moi. « Tu ne progresseras pas maintenant », me répétai inlassablement Clove. Certes, mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr de pouvoir sortir du lot durant ces quinze jours de stage. Je me devais d'être le meilleur, si je voulais cette place dans équipe des États-Unis. Et Satan, qu'est-ce que je la voulais ! Je me recouchai afin de tenter de cumuler quelques heures de répit supplémentaire avant de continuer à boucler mes sacs pour Miami.

Je parvins finalement à me reposer pendant six longues heures, si bien que lorsque je m'extirpai de mon lit, l'heure approchait les onze heures. Six vraies heures de sommeils dans les dernières quarante-huit heures écoulées, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup. Je me glissai sous une douche glacée pour finir de me réveiller et laissai mes pensées glisser. Brusquement, l'image de Katniss fit surface : depuis la fête, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'elle... Peut-être était-elle malade ? Ou bien avait-elle repris son petit boulot ou alors les révisions ? En tout cas, j'avais pratiquement passé tout mon temps au Capitole ces derniers jours et je ne l'avais pas aperçu, même une seule fois. J'attrapai ma serviette et m'essuyai rapidement avant d'enfiler un jean et un polo : j'envisageai d'aller voir Finnick cet après-midi.

Tout en essuyant mes cheveux, je composai habilement d'une main le numéro de la fille du feu. Après une dizaine de sonneries, je tombai sur son répondeur. Je lui laissai un message l'invitant à me rappeler dés que possible et raccrochai. Sa batterie devait certainement être à plat, ou bien alors elle n'avait pas son portable sur elle. Les possibilités étaient nombreuses...

Je descendis ensuite manger un fruit et je ne fus pas surpris de trouver, une fois encore la maison déserte. Tout en mordant dans ma pomme je me rappelai le régime spécial sportif que je m'étais promis de tenir, et chose que bien sûr je ne ferais pas : je mangeais ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais... Et tout l'art était là. Je pouvais manger comme dix gros, je restais toujours mince et musclé. C'était la vie, elle était à mon avantage et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Finnick j'eus un mauvais pressentiment : cela faisait cinq heures que j'avais appelé Katniss et toujours aucune nouvelle. La journée touchait presque à sa faim et j'avais une nouvelle fois, passé toute mon après-midi à soulever des poids et courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres au Capitole. Brutus m'avais certainement observé toute l'après-midi, partagé entre la tristesse de voir partir son « fils prodige » et la fierté de ce même départ. Pour Haymitch et Enobaria le soulagement et l'espoir accompagnaient mon départ. Le soulagement de voir disparaître de leur planning Cato Hardravers, gamin capricieux, fier et l'espoir de voir ce sale gosse offrir de nouveau, du prestige au club, au niveau national et peut-être même international cette fois-ci.

Je toquais avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de mon ami. C'était une grande pièce d'une mauvaise couleur blanc cassé, tirant même sur le jaune par endroits. Elle avait pour seul mobilier un lit en fer, dans lequel dormait le jeune homme et une chaise branlante, pour accueillir les visiteurs. Ma présence parut le réveiller puisqu'il sursauta légèrement au moment où je me laissais tomber sans grâce sur la chaise.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me murmura-t-il en terminant de se réveiller.

_Rien, je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il me regarda d'un œil suspicieux, ne croyant qu'à moitié mes propos.

_Clove m'a raconté que tu t'entrainais comme un fou, à un jour de ton départ, tu ne progresseras plus tu sais...

_Je sais bien, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher... J'ai besoin de courir. C'est vital, tu comprends ?

_Oui, je comprends parfaitement, mais tu ne dois pas faire de ta carrière sportive ta seule priorité tu sais... Il y a d'autres choses qui valent la peine d'être vécues.

_Je suis tombé sur le répondeur de Katniss en essayant de l'appeler ce matin. Elle ne m'a pas recontacté pourtant...

_Tu as fais QUOI ? Toi Cato Hardravers, tu as essayé de rappeler Katniss Everdeen après avoir couché avec elle ? Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

_Bien sûr que si ! M'écriai-je en sautant sur mes pieds. Ne me charrie pas avec ça !

_Calme toi, tempéra le garçon aux cheveux bronze en écartant les mains en signe de paix. Je disais juste qu'il y a du progrès... C'est un bon début.

Au moment où j'allais répliquer une infirmière entra dans la pièce :

_Les visites sont finies depuis vingts minutes jeune homme. Tu devrais partir.

_Je repasserais te voir demain matin si j'ai le temps, promis-je à mon ami tout en ramassant mes affaires. Je vais aller faire quelques tours de piste au Capitole.

En arrivant dans le grand hall du club d'athlétisme, je n'eus pour compagnie qu'un froid glacial et mordant : le chauffage était éteint et les bureaux étaient tous vides, sinon fermés à clé. Je fus surpris de voir que Brutus ne rangeait pas sa paperasse débordante, que Haymitch ne soit pas en train de bouquiner tout en surveillant discrètement les machines de musculation et que Enobaria ne soit pas assise, en bord de piste, en train de se refaire les ongles. Le club était anormalement vide... Il n'était que dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, et habituellement, à cette heure-ci, le club ne désemplissait pas... Surtout un samedi !

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de sortir faire quelques tours de piste, sur la grande piste. Depuis que j'étais parti de l'hôpital le vent s'était levé, balayant l'asphalte et faisant voltiger les quelques rares flocons qui demeuraient encore sur les branches des arbres. Il était à peine dix-sept heures et pourtant, le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. La noirceur de la nuit commençait à envelopper New-York et la sortie des bureaux encombrait déjà les rues de la ville. Dans quelques heures les gangs et les drogués s'emparaient, comme chaque soir, des avenues populaires, et proféraient des menaces à l'insu des passants.

L'heure défilait inlassablement et j'enchainais toujours les tours de piste. J'en avais tellement fait que j'avais arrêter de compter. Lorsque j'en eus assez de maltraiter le sol synthétique de mes foulées instables, je rentrai au vestiaire pour me changer et ensuite rentrer chez moi. Il était presque vingt-deux heures. J'avais couru pendant presque cinq heures ! Je n'avais même pas senti le froid tomber, et finir de courir dans le noir ne m'avais pas dérangé outre-mesure.

Lorsque le chauffeur m'eut ramener à la villa, j'entrepris de boucler mes sacs de voyages. Je récapitulais lentement ce qu'il me fallait emporter afin de ne manquer de rien. J'avais déjà sorti de mon dressing une quinzaine de tenues complètes de sport, comprenant chacune une paire de basket, un jogging, un polo et une veste et j'étais en train de remplir une énième valise avec des affaires de villes et des sous-vêtements. Un domestique m'apporta un nécessaire complet de toilettes et un nombre important de serviettes en coton, pour assurer mon hygiène, avait-il dit. Je sortis mes valises de ma chambre et les descendis jusque dans le hall.

Je m'aperçus soudainement que je ne savais pas où mon père avait mit mon billet de train. Je fouillais dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables, renversant des meubles, dérangeant des piles de papiers et surtout obligeant les domestiques à tout remettre en ordre avant le retour de mes géniteurs. Après maintes pièces visitées et dérangées, un domestique, surement le majordome si j'en croyait sa veste bleue marine, différente des costumes noirs et blancs des autres employés, m'interpela d'un ton sec, que jamais je n'avais entendu à mon égard, surtout venant d'un homme de main :

_Au lien de tout déranger sans cesse, auriez-vous, monsieur, la gentillesse de nous indiquer ce que vous cherchez ? Ce serait certainement profitable à tout le monde, vous ne croyez guère ?

Je lui lançais un regard assassin avant de lui jeter d'un ton théâtral :

_Je cherche mon billet de train, chose que vous auriez compris immédiatement si vous étiez donné d'un minimum de bon sens ! Je vais prendre une douche. Je pense qu'il est dans votre intérêt, monsieur, que ce billet soit sur mon lit lorsque je sortirais de la salle de bain.

Et je m'éloignai d'un pas assuré, sans jeter un regard au misérable homme qui avait tenté de se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Demain, je partirais pour Miami et dans quinze jours je serais certainement assuré d'obtenir une place dans l'équipe nationale.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je regardais avec un air dépité les trois dollars et vingt-cinq cens qu'il me restait en poche. Après avoir trouvé la pâtisserie De Cluzot, j'avais dû rebrousser chemin, car cette dernière était fermée les vendredis après-midi, et trouvé un hôtel. Hors, près des Champs Élysées, les hôtels étaient hors de prix. J'avais donc dormis dans un hôtel miteux qui m'avait extorqué près de soixante-dix dollars ! Je remontai donc l'avenue tout en espérant tomber directement sur Peeta. Or, en arrivant dans la pâtisserie, ce fut une blonde maquillée comme un carré d'as qui me reçut :

_Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un affreux accent français, probablement venant du sud-est.

_J'aurais besoin de parler au patron, dis-je dans un français approximatif.

_Monsieur De Cluzot ? Ce n'est pas dis qu'il puisse vous recevoir mais je vais lui demander. Restez ici !

J'attendais donc comme une quiche dans la boutique tout en regardant les superbes pièces montées exposées en vitrines. Cette espèce de poupée gonflable revint près de vingts minutes plus tard et m'annonça que ça devait être mon jour de chance, puisque le patron était ok pour me recevoir. Elle m'invita à passer derrière et me fit entrer dans un bureau glacial. Un homme aux temps poivre et sel, était assis dans un immense fauteuil de cuir noir. Je m'approchai timidement et m'asseyait sur la chaise des invités.

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ma petite dame ? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant fermement la main.

_Je cherche Peeta Mellark. On m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici.

_Ah oui ! C'est un jeune de mes apprentis. C'est certainement le plus talentueux mais, je dois vous dire qu'il n'est pas ici aujourd'hui... C'est son jour de congé, du moins pour ce mois-ci.

_Savez-vous où puis-je le trouvé ? Demandai-je dégoutée par la nouvelle.

_Hélas non... Il a déménagé il y a peu et ne m'as pas donné sa nouvelle adresse. Mais je peux vous laissez l'ancienne... Peut-être qu'en demandant aux nouveaux locataires, vous saurez où il est parti...

Il griffonna énergiquement sur un bout de papier une adresse et me souhaita de passer une bonne journée.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais dans au treize, rue des Jonquilles, devant l'ancien appartement de Peeta. Je sonnai et une femme d'environ la trentaine, m'ouvrit, un bébé dans les bras.

_Bonjour madame, j'aurais besoin de savoir si vous savez où est parti le précédent locataire de cet appartement ?

_Je suis navrée mademoiselle mais je n'en ai aucune idée... De plus cet appartement était vide qu'en nous avons emménagé, il y a quinze jours.

_Très bien, merci quand même, soupirai-je avant d'amorcer la descente des escaliers.

Quelle était donc cette poisse qui me poursuivait aujourd'hui ? Parviendrai-je à retrouver Peeta ? Et où allais-je dormir ce soir et les suivants ? Je n'avais plus un rond sur moi et si j'arrivais à ma payer un sandwich, ce serais bien le maximum... Je me sentais vide et tout espoir avait définitivement quitté mon cœur. Je m'assis sur le trottoir, au bord d'une rue piétonne, et une voix féminine s'écria dans mon dos :

_Hey petite ! C'est à moi ici ! Tu n'as qu'à aller plus loin !

Je me retournai pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une femme vêtue de haillons, qui poussait un cadis de maigres provisions.

_Oui, tu as bien entendu, c'est à moi ici. Tu n'as qu'à aller plus loin d'accord ? Dit-elle en agitant ses bras autour de sa tête.

_Excusez moi madame, je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

_Oh ! Mais t'es une gamine toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive la p'tite ? Peine de cœur ? Sale note ? Ou bien dispute avec papa et maman ?

_Rien de tout ça... Je viens de New-York et je suis venue retrouver mon copain à Paris pour quelques temps, or je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps pour le trouver, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus d'argent, que je suis fatiguée et que j'en ai marre de toute ces miséricordes !

_Oh... Et bien pour le copain et l'argent je ne peux rien, mais tu peux rester avec moi pour ce soir, si tu le souhaites.

_C'est gentil, mais où habitez-vous ? Demandai-je en observant attentivement les alentours.

_Mais partout ma petite ! Partout... Je vis dans la rue depuis quinze ans maintenant... Je m'appelle Baba. Et toi ma jolie, quel est ton nom ?

_Katniss. Je m'appelle Katniss.

_Très bien, alors écoute Katniss. Nous allons prendre nos victuailles et les amener pour les partager avec les autres, dans le parc. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Après, une demi heure de marche dans les rues de Paris, nous arrivâmes au square dont il était question. Baba appela de vieux hommes qui tentaient de se réchauffer autour d'un feu dans un bidon vide. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent la femme, ils s'agitèrent pour lui faire un peu de place autour du feu. En effet, depuis un petit moment, le froid était tombé sur mon dos et mon maigre blouson de cuir ne protégeait pas grand chose.

_Les gars ! Voici Katniss, une américaine venue ici pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Elle va dormir avec nous ce soir.

_Salut ! S'écrièrent-ils en secouant leurs bouteilles, envoyant de l'alcool sur le feu.

Nous mangeâmes un bout de porc rôti avec un quignon de pain sec autour du feu mourant, après quoi nous nous enroulâmes dans des couvertures trouées et je m'adossai à un vieil arbre pour me laisser glisser dans un sommeil inconfortable.

* * *

Tada ! Je suis navrée, désolée, honteuse de vous servir encore une fois un chapitre aussi court, et mauvais, et laid, et affreux ! Mais, je vous jure, promets, affirme, qu'à partir du chapitre quatre, l'action commence ! Je vous affirme que c'est certain... Enfin, j'espère que vous me ferez confiance pour la suite et que je ne vais pas perdre de nombreux lecteurs à cause d'un navet de chapitre... :( Une petite review malgré tout ? À samedi prochain ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Ravie que ce piètre chapitre t'es plu ;-) La réaction de Cato face à la mort de Prim c'est dans ce chapitre... J'espère que ça te plaira toujours ^^_

_**amedu75 :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Et comme prévu, l'action commence ici._

_**Leiynin :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera pleinement._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième : Confrontations à Problèmes**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

La nuit avait été plus calme que les précédentes, si bien que j'avais réussi à dormir sept heures de rang. Il était donc cinq heures lorsque je m'extirpai, difficilement, il faut le reconnaître, de mon lit, afin de me glisser sous une chaude douche pour finir de me réveiller. Mon train partait dans l'après-midi, j'avais donc loisirs, de me rendre une dernière fois au Capitole ce matin, pour saluer mes coéquipiers, Brutus et discuter un peu avec les gens que je croiserais.

Finnick était sensé sortir de l'hôpital ce matin, et avait annoncé sur les réseaux sociaux qu'il passerait faire un tour au club d'athlétisme avant de rentrer chez lui. J'espérais croiser Katniss afin de la mettre au courant de mon départ et de faire le point sur ce qu'il c'était passé chez moi, la nuit du trente-et-un. Mais je n'avais guère d'espoir, il serait à peine dix heures lorsque je passerai pour la dernière fois les portes du Capitole, du moins avant un long moment. C'était donc légèrement morose que je grimpai dans la limousine noire de la famille et que j'ordonnais au chauffeur de me conduire au club. Mais le ton était moins mordant que d'habitude... J'avais l'impression de m'apprêter à faire l'erreur de ma vie, du moins sur le plan relationnel.

En remontant l'allée du Capitole, j'eus la -désagréable ?- surprise de voir Clove, Glimmer, Thresh, Marvel et Finnick, certainement tout juste sorti de la clinique, en grande discussion avec Gale, l'ami de Katniss, qui affichait une mine vraisemblablement très inquiète. En me voyant approcher, son visage se détendit quelques peu mais je voyais bien à l'air de mes amis, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Salut, dis-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse et Clove se racla nerveusement la gorge. Un ange passa.

_Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend mais si vous ne daignez pas me répondre, laissez moi passer, je dois voir Brutus ! Tonnai-je en m'emportant brusquement et en amorçant un pas vers la porte.

_Attend ! M'ordonna Thresh en étendant sa main devant moi. Gale... Enfin nous avons à te parler. C'est au sujet de Katniss...

À l'annonce du nom de la fille du feu, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

_Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? J'ai cherché à la joindre hier, mais aucune réponse. Elle est malade ? Demandai-je en me tournant très lentement vers Gale.

Le brun pinça les lèvres avant de poser ses grands yeux gris cendrés sur moi :

_Eh bien... En vérité je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de l'année... Elle n'est pas venue au lycée de la semaine et n'a pas répondu ni à mes messages ni à mes nombreux appels. J'avais espoir que l'un de vous saurait où elle se trouve et ce qu'il lui arrive...

_Comment ça, où elle se trouve ? Elle doit être chez elle, mais c'est en effet étrange qu'elle n'est répondu à aucun de nous tous, releva Clove en désignant l'assemblée d'un coup de tête nonchalant.

_J'ai appelé sa mère l'autre jour, continua le jeune homme du Douze. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis le trente-et-un, avant qu'elle se rende à ta fête, souligna-t-il d'un air mesquin en jetant un regard narquois sur moi. Mais elle l'a eu au téléphone le premier, pour lui annoncer la mort de sa jeune sœur, Primrose.

Glimmer lâcha un cri effrayé et tomba brusquement dans l'herbe. L'annonce semblait lui avoir couper les jambes. Clove et Marvel affichaient le même air effaré tandis que Thresh marmonnait des « putains » à répétitions. Seuls Finnick et moi demeurions de marbre, même si mon ami semblait sous le choc.

_Peut-être à-t-elle voulue retourner à San Fransisco, pour pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair, suggéra prudemment Marvel. Elle a laisser entendre qu'elle avait garder le contact avec quelques uns de ses anciens camarades de classe.

_Ce n'est pas le genre de Katniss de prévenir son entourage de se qu'elle fait, souligna Gale, c'est fort possible que Marvel ait raison : elle a pu repartir pour San Fransisco. Si elle n'a pas donné signe de vie d'ici dimanche prochain, j'irai voir la police.

Finnick hocha la tête d'un air entendu et le garçon aux yeux gris s'en alla sans se retourner. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir entrer dans le club, je me faufilais entre Clove et Thresh et disparaissait en direction du bureau de Brutus. Je toquai avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le vieil entraineur était penché sur une pile de document concernant le club, sans doute des papiers concernant ce que Enobaria aimait appeler « l'affaire Glimmer ». Il se redressa et écarta largement les bras pour m'inviter à m'asseoir.

_Alors le champion est-il prêt au départ ? Me questionna-t-il en allumant sa cafetière.

_Tu as enfin digéré mon départ ? Lui demandai-je en m'installant confortablement.

_Oui, enfin non, dit-il tout en bataillant avec ses gobelet en plastique. Tu veux du café ?

_Merci, avec plaisir. Et donc tu disais que...

_Je n'avais pas digéré ton abandon pour Miami, mais Haymitch m'a dit que je retrouverais bien un autre crack pour les régionaux... Et peut-être même les nationaux ! Enfin après tu ne pars que quinze jours, rien ne garanti que tu conviennes pour l'équipe américaine.

_C'est sûr... Mais je ne vis que pour ça ! M'exclamai-je en sucrant mon breuvage.

_Tu ne vis que pour QUOI ? S'écria Brutus, un pli suspicieux barrant son front.

_Pour une place dans l'équipe des États-Unis ! Pour quoi d'autre devrais-je vivre ?

_Pour pleins de choses jeune homme ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Le ton était glacial et il ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte pour garder secrète notre conversation.

_Il y a pleins de choses pour lesquelles on doit vivre Cato : L'amour, l'amitié, la famille, les amis, le travail, les petits bonheurs quotidiens... On ne doit pas vivre pour un titre ou pour une place dans une équipe aussi illusoire. Car lorsque tu seras seul, avec cette place certes, mais tellement seul car tu n'auras pas eu l'idée de faire attention aux autres, tu n'en voudras plus de ce pseudo poste. C'est en partie pour ça que Finnick est parti. Car il était entouré de sales gosses comme toi et qu'il ne pouvait travailler dans de bonnes conditions avec l'ambiance qu'un comportement tel que le tien inspire. C'est aussi simple que ça !

_Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que tu as parlé avec Cinna et qu'il t'a retourné la tête. Je veux cette place et je l'aurai ! Et ce quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Je n'entendis pas la réponse du vieil entraineur puisque je sortis du bureau dans une colère noire, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je devais y arriver ! Et j'allais y arriver. Toute ma vie j'avais été négligé, traité comme un vulgaire pion entouré d'amis illusoires, c'était le cas de le dire, et jamais l'on ne m'avais laissé profiter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ma liberté. Aujourd'hui, j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais libre et j'avais ENFIN intégrer l'équipe nationale d'athlétisme. Et que cela plaise ou non à Brutus, je n'en avais cure ! Certes, il avait contribué grandement à mon éducation et à ma réussite, mais le principal acteur de cette histoire c'était MOI et moi SEUL.

Enobaria leva un sourcil interrogateur en me voyant traverser le couloir d'un pas furibond. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'abstient de tout commentaire. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça... Fallait-il encore que Brutus tente jusqu'au dernier moment de me retenir auprès de lui. Et ça évidemment, personne ne pouvait comprendre... Ils diraient tous que je suis stupide, que l'entraineur tenait grandement à moi et que je devrais en profiter. Mais eux ne voyaient pas la vérité... Brutus s'était intéressé à moi dés le début, uniquement car je pouvais lui rapporter gros... Je ne l'intéressais pas et il avait fait ce qu'il semblait juste, afin de m'extirper toutes les forces possibles pour faire vivre le Capitole.

En vérité, la réputation du Capitole excédait terriblement la réalité, car hormis Finnick, désormais hors compétition et moi, il ne comptait pas de vraie star... Clove avait arrêté, Glimmer peinait à retrouver son niveau d'antant et Marvel se montrait toujours moyen. Et ce de tout temps... Il n'avait jamais su creuser l'écart avec les autres. Thresh courrait uniquement pour le plaisir, un peu comme Finnick, mais ne s'était jamais montré probant en compétitions. La poignée de coureurs restant, ne sortait même pas au niveau départemental ! Le club vivait sur les gains amassés autrefois par ses VRAIS champions... Haymitch, Cinna, Brutus lui-même, Finnick et depuis quelques années, moi.

Il était pratiquement certain que le club ne résisterait pas à la venue imminente des inspecteurs de la fédération et qu'avant la fin de l'année, Brutus serait sous verrous et le Capitole fermé définitivement. Une telle histoire rendrait ensuite la recherche d'un club plus difficile, car personne ne souhaitait traiter avec des coureurs ayant eu des histoires, même indirectement, avec le dopage.

Au final, tout avait dérapé depuis l'arrivée de Katniss... Sans cette foutue fille du feu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! C'était certain : elle n'aurait pas inquiétée la domination de Glimmer, cette dernière n'aurait pas eu recours au dopage et le club ne serait pas à deux doigts de fermer ! Brutus aurait eu une relève durable et j'aurais pu partir pour Miami sans avoir toute cette culpabilité sur le dos.

D'autant plus que la princesse demeurait introuvable depuis plus d'une semaine... Caprice de la gamine qui ce veut pure et innocente alors qu'elle n'est qu'une petite allumeuse de première. Et ça la tue à petit feu d'avoir « trompé » son copain exilé à Paris avec le plus beau garçon des États-Unis. Y avait-il du mal à s'adonner au plaisir de la chair une fois de temps en temps ? Ça ravivait le désir dans le couple, du moins, c'est ce que Marvel et moi avions établis il y a un ou deux ans. Ça remontait au temps ou tout allait bien entre nous... Autrement dit, un bail !

Mes pas me raccompagnèrent lentement jusqu'à la sortie. J'appelais le chauffeur et lui indiquait que je rentrais seul à la maison. J'étais trop énervé pour rester sagement assis sur l'un des sièges en cuir trop lisse de la limousine de mes parents. Une haine sans faille habitait les traits de mon visage. J'avais envie de tout exploser... Mon père me répétait souvent que le Capitole m'exploitait sauvagement, que je ferais mieux de faire un stage de sélection pour rentrer directement dans l'équipe nationale. « C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Et tu es l'avenir du Capitole, sans toi il n'est rien » disait Brutus. J'avais toujours pris ça pour une blague... Une marque d'attachement... Aujourd'hui, je me rendais compte qu'il avait raison. Sans moi, le Capitole n'était plus rien.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Un léger coup de vent me tira me mon sommeil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et fus aveuglée par l'éclat du soleil de janvier. Je me levais péniblement et constatai avec stupéfaction que les sans domiciles fixes qui avaient passé la nuit avec moi avaient disparus. Rien d'étonnant en soi. Je m'époussetais et retournais ensuite jusqu'à la boutique De Cluzot. Peeta était sensé y travailler aujourd'hui. J'essayerais de l'aborder à la fin de son service, vers vingts heures. Fort heureusement, il était déjà quatorze heures trente lorsque je m'asseyais sur un vieux banc à la peinture écaillée, juste en face de la sortie des ateliers.

Rapidement, la pluie commença à tomber, trempant tout sur son passage. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, j'étais trempée jusqu'à l'os et je grelotais bêtement. J'avais tenté d'abriter mon sac sous le banc, mais cela semblait parfaitement inutile. Mes affaires étaient déjà certainement inutilisables, du moins, avant qu'elles aient séchées.

Vers dix-huit heures, plusieurs apprentis sortirent des ateliers en riant et en chahutant joyeusement. Je reconnus immédiatement Peeta : il s'était musclé, avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et une légère barbe de deux jours s'étirait sur son menton. Il portait un tablier blanc et ses épais bras arboraient la couleur blanche si caractéristique de la farine de blé. Un garçon brun, qui semblait à première vue plus âgé, semblait insister pour que Peeta vienne boire un verre avec les autres, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas très emballé.

C'est à ce moment précis que je choisis d'entrer en scène :

_Peeta ! L'appelai-je en me levant brusquement. Peeta !

Je traversai la rue, tirant derrière moi ma valise. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses collègues se tournaient vers moi, intrigués. Le blond s'avança vers moi, m'attrapa dans ses bras et me roula la « pelle du siècle ».

_Katniss ma belle ! Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet devant mon piètre état et mon air grave.

_C'est long à expliquer..., éludai-je. Mais si tu peux m'accueillir chez toi... Je pourrai peut-être t'en parler ?

_Oui, si, allons y... Manuel, on se voit demain, je rentre avec ma copine, déclara Peeta à son collègue un peu trop envahissant dans un français presque parfait.

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, il m'embarqua à sa suite, tirant ma valise et me tenant par la main.

Nous traversâmes pendant un long moment la ville, circulant maladroitement au milieu des piétons pressés, qui nous bousculaient parfois sans même s'excuser. La pluie avait recommencée à tomber et désormais, nous étions semblables à deux soupes. Peeta entra brutalement dans un immeuble lugubre et batailla durement avec ses clés avant de pousser la porte d'un vétuste, et cela restait un piètre mot, appartement dont l'apparence rejoignait plus facilement celle d'une cellule de prison que celle du bel endroit comme celui décris dans la lettre.

La pièce devait à peine mesurer vingts mètres carrés et encore ! Au fond à droite, un minuscule réduit fermé uniquement avec un rideau de douche servait de salle de bain, du moins si l'endroit où l'on trouve une vieille baignoire jaunâtre, un évier fissuré et des toilettes pour le moins insalubre peut-être appelé ainsi. Sur le mur de droite, une vieille cuisinière reposant sur un cagot de bois et deux placards d'un blanc cassé sale, encadrait le minuscule réfrigérateur. Posée sur la table de camping qui servait également de table à manger, une minuscule télé envoyait régulièrement des images troubles, ce qui attestait de sa qualité minimaliste. Dans l'angle, au fond à gauche, un matelas à même le sol recouvert d'un oreiller et d'une piètre couverture polaire, devait servir de lit à mon copain. Le pire était certainement de voir le papier peint se décoller régulièrement par endroits et l'humidité noircir le plafond. La seule ampoule qui tenait, par on ne savait quel miracle, au plafond diffusait une lumière malsaine. Il ne fallait même pas parler du raccordement électrique...

Devant mon air passablement choqué, Peeta tenta de se justifier, mais avant même qu'il ait pu placer un mot je le regardais et lui annonçais, but en blanc :

_N'essaie pas de me mentir ! Où est passé le bel appartement que j'allais adorer ? A-t-il un jour existé ?

_Katniss ! Katniss attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer mon bébé... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te le promets...

_Et bien explique toi ! J'attends..., dis-je d'une voix intransigeante tandis que mes yeux courraient sur l'étendu du désastre.

_Le bel appartement parisien a bien existé, mais le loyer restait faramineux, car avec mes mille euros de salaire, je peinais à tout payer dans les temps... C'est à ce moment qu'un ami m'a parlé d'un petit appartement à louer, pour une misère et selon les photos, il était encore mieux que celui où je vivais à l'époque. J'ai donc accepter de déménager, or, quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai très vite déchanté. Mon ami étant en voyage à l'étranger j'étais tout seul dans cette galère. Et voici ce qu'il me reste pour aller jusqu'à la fin du mois...

Il ouvrit un placard et j'eus la stupéfaction de découvrir une boite de céréales, deux paquets de pâtes et un paquet de café.

_Je suis désolé..., marmonna le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur son « lit ». Et quels étaient les problèmes dont tu voulais me parler ?

_Rien d'important je t'assure..., mentis-je avec aplombs. J'ai vu que le restaurant où tu livres tes pâtisseries cherchait une serveuse. Je vais postuler et nous allons nous sortir de cette affreuse situation.

_C'est gentil ma chérie, mais je crains que même avec tes efforts, je sois incapable de remonter la pente.

_Regarde moi, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix qui ne lui laissait aucun autre choix. On va s'en sortir Peeta, je te le promets.

Mes lèvres vinrent d'elles mêmes trouver les siennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser violent dans lequel se mêlaient la souffrance de cinq mois d'absences et le bonheur des retrouvailles. Après cet instant d'abandon total, j'entrepris de faire sécher mes affaires et pour fêter nos retrouvailles, Peeta s'autorisa à ajouter une poignée de pâtes supplémentaire dans la casserole. Après ce maigre repas, nous nous couchâmes et je m'endormis presque aussitôt. Désormais, il me faudrait être à la hauteur pour aider mon amour. Je le lui avais juré.

* * *

Tada ! Je trouve ce chapitre encore un peu court, mais comme à partir du chapitre prochain, un troisième POV arrive (je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit ^^) et donc mes chapitres reprendront leur taille normale (environ 4000 mots). L'action a débuté avec ce chapitre et je dois préciser que si la réaction de Cato reste très limitée par rapport à Prim, c'est normal, vous en serait en peu plus la semaine prochaine. Je vous dis à samedi ? Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mise en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Le troisième POV pour Peeta ? Tu le découvriras en lisant ce chapitre..._

_**Leiynin : **Merci beaucoup de ta review, oui en effet, le chapitre précédent était plus long que celui d'avant, mais nous retrouvons une longueur normale à partir de celui-ci... Un POV Peeta ? Tu le découvriras toi aussi en lisant ce chapitre._ _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinquième : Voyages vers le Paradis et Abandons pour l'Enfer**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Je trainais derrière moi mes deux valises et portait mes cinq sacs de sport ainsi que mon sac à dos, tout en tentant d'extirper mon billet de train de la poche de mon blouson. Il était dix-sept heures vingt-quatre, mon train partait dans six minutes et je n'avais toujours pas rejoins mon wagon. Je m'étais attendu à ce que mes amis viennent me souhaiter un bon voyage sur le quai de la gare mais encore une fois j'étais SEUL. Au final, c'était devenu une habitude. Le héros était seul contre tous... Mais ! Il l'emportait TOUJOURS. Un peu comme moi... Mais je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'un héros.

Je parvins enfin à sortir mon billet, à le tendre au contrôleur qui m'autorisa à pénétrer dans le compartiment. Je hissais mes bagages dans les filets au dessus de ma tête et m'installais confortablement sur la banquette. J'avais prévu de voyager seul et je ne pus retenir ma surprise lorsque une solide brune, assez semblable à Clove se glissa en face de moi.

_Tu es bien Cato Hardravers ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.

_En personne... Et toi, qui es-tu ?

_Je m'appelle Sarah Oc. Je suis appelée au stage de sélection d'athlétisme. Certainement suite à mes bonnes performances au niveau régional deux. Ils cherchent aussi à renouveler leur équipe de réserve. Tu y vas aussi toi, c'est obligé... Au fait, j'ai seize ans, débita-t-elle devant mon regard ahuri.

Elle braqua ses yeux indigo sur ma personne et guetta une éventuelle réaction de ma part.

_Oui, je vais aussi au stage de sélection. Tu viens du Kansass ? La questionnai-je. C'est une belle région.

_Ma mère, moi je suis née dans le Vermont et mon père viens de Californie, m'apprit-elle dans un sourire tout à fait charmant. Et toi ? Un pur new-yorkais si j'en crois la presse, ajouta-t-elle en tirant de son sac le dernier exemplaire de la Moisson.

_Je peux ? Demandais-je en tendant la main vers le magazine.

Ce mois-ci la Moisson portait un regard élargit sur quelques seraient les coureurs appelés au stage de sélection cette année et combien d'entre eux resteraient dans l'équipe. Ma candidature s'étalait sur une page et demi, dans laquelle tous les spécialistes de l'athlétisme s'accordaient à dire que j'allais être appelé et même reçu. Seul un commentateur sportif restait perplexe quant au fait que j'étais évidamment le meilleur des épreuves régionales et que j'avais du talent, mais qu'il doutait tout de même de mon potentiel de progression. Aucun autre coureur du Capitole n'apparaissait dans les catégories « Valeurs Sûres » et « Excellents Choix », mais j'eus la surprise de voir le nom de Thresh inscrit dans la colonne « Affaires à Suivre ». Le magazine prônait sa superbe régularité et son potentiel de progression encore vierge. « Il n'a jamais fait un effort de trop et semble vraiment avoir de la qualité à revendre », disait le même commentateur sportif qui annonçait que mon potentiel de progression était trop faible pour l'équipe nationale. Un peu plus loin dans l'analyse, un entraineur de la banlieue de Houston, le décrivait comme « le nouveau Finnick Odair ». Sarah Oc n'apparaissait nul part, même pour la catégorie « Coup de Folie » de l'équipe de réserve.

Il est vrai que sur le « papier », elle ressemblait plus à une gymnaste confirmée qu'à une coureuse de talent, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Spontanément, mes yeux se portèrent sur la catégorie « Coup de Folie », mais cette fois-ci pour l'équipe nationale : en caractères gras, au dessus d'un petit paragraphe de quelques lignes, s'étalait le nom de Katniss Everdeen !

_**KATNISS EVERDEEN**_

_Excellente lors de sa prestation pendant la compétition de Denver, où elle terminait par ailleurs sur le podium, derrière les deux têtes de série. Il n'est pas sans savoir qu'elle a concouru à très bon niveau sous la houlette de son père, avant que ce dernier ne décède dans un tragique accident de voiture. Jugée sur ses dernières performances, elle est l'X de cette sélection cuvée 2012._

Sarah parut remarquer ma surprise et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter narquoisement :

_L'X de cette cuvée 2012... Je ne pense pas qu'elle est été appelée, sinon elle serait ici avec nous, non ?

_Elle a tout de même fait des trucs pas mal la saison passée... En trois mois, c'était devenue la coqueluche du Capitole, dis-je en prenant sa défense. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est été appelée mais si elle réédite ses performances, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts, les sélectionneurs, crois moi !

_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je pense qu'ils auraient dû se pencher plus attentivement sur sa candidature, se justifia la brune en tortillant nerveusement l'une de ses longues mèches sombres.

Le train démarra et nous n'échangeâmes pas mot jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en gare de Miami. Nous en descendîmes et une fois dehors, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le club organisateur. La vue de la jetée de Miami concentra toute mon attention, comme toutes les jolies blondes si peu habillées qui se promenaient sur la plage. Sarah semblait amusé de mon comportement et lorsque je répondis au clin d'œil taquin d'une des ces filles, elle éclata franchement de rire.

_Tu es un sacré numéro toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement. Regarde c'est ici !

Un immense complexe sportif se dressait devant nous. Deux immenses tours jumelles, séparées par une grande piste synthétique surplombaient le bâtiment d'accueil dont les façades demeuraient entièrement en verre transparent. Du portail où nous nous trouvions et jusqu'aux portes d'entrées, une large allée de sable ratissé avec minutieux et de beaux sapins encadrant cette dernière, nous invitaient à avancer. Nous parvînmes finalement dans le hall d'entrée, dont le sol était entièrement recouvert de carrelage d'un rose saumon très léger et les murs intérieurs peint d'une légère couleur bleue. Une femme blonde, au chignon sévère vint à notre rencontre :

_Vous venez pour le stage de sélection jeunes gens ? Puis-je avoir vos noms s'il vous plait, nous demanda-t-elle d'un ton strict.

_Cato Hardravers, Le Capitole, New-York, récitais-je tandis que la femme me cochait sur sa liste.

_Sarah Oc, C.E.A.V., Vermont, annonça la brunette à mes côtés.

_C.E.A.V. ? Qu'est-ce donc que ça mademoiselle ?

_Centre d'Entrainement d'Athlétisme du Vermont. Je viens pour l'équipe de réserve.

_C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Voici vos chambres : cent cinquante-sept étage trois tour B pour vous et six cent soixante-six étage six tour A pour monsieur. La chambre maudite ! S'épouvanta la pauvre femme en devenant blanche comme un linge.

_La chambre maudite ? Répétai-je lentement.

_Six cent soixante-six ! Le chiffre du Malin, seigneur protégez moi.

Elle nous tendit nos clés respectives et repartit en citant des passages de la Bible chrétienne. Je laissais échappé un éclat de rire sarcastique et repartit, sans m'occuper de Sarah.

En arrivant devant ma chambre, j'eus l'impression d'être le seul de l'étage puisque mon nom était inscrit en lettres blanches autocollantes sur la porte, alors que les portes des autres chambres étaient vierges. Un étage particulier ! Ça c'était PARFAIT. Je déverrouillais énergiquement la porte de ma chambre et découvris quelque chose de simple, mais en même temps d'une grande classe. Un lit double en bois noir, un bureau et sa chaise sombre, une télévision écran plat accrochée au mur et une table de nuit. Dans la salle de bain attenante, une grande douche à l'italienne, un lavabo raffiné, des toilettes -évidemment !- et deux grands placards de rangement. Je découvris, soigneusement posé sur mon lit, des informations concernant les dates et horaires précis des différents tests et les réunions importantes. Ce soir nous n'avions rien de prévu mais dés demain matin, une réunion d'informations de bases se déroulerait sur le grand stade, afin de nous expliquer le déroulement des sélections.

Vers vingt heures, je rejoins le grand réfectoire situé dans le bâtiment d'accueil et pris mon repas -salade, pâtes au jambon, salade, fromage, crème caramel- en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes, originaires de la Californie : Castor et Pollux. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards mais j'appris tout de même qu'ils étaient tous deux spécialisés sur le saut en longueur et qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal sur le demi-fond. Après ce bon repas, je remontai dans ma chambre, allumait la télévision sur une chaise de musique et extirpait de mon sac à dos, un roman policier intitulé « Sherlock Holmes VS Jack l'Éventreur ». C'est Finnick qui me l'avait offert, prétextant que ça calmerait mon « imagination débordante ». Aux alentours de dix heures, un surveillant, viens m'informer que le couvre-feu était à dix heures et demi, et donc qu'il me faudrait bientôt éteindre. Je posais donc mon livre, éteignais la télé et allait prendre une douche. Je fis au lit, à vingt-deux heures trente précises, en somme un exploit. Mais, dés que le surveillant fut reparti, je rallumais la lumière et continuais la lecture de mon livre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à huit heures. Je m'extirpai de mon lit, prenais une douche, m'habillais, prenais mon sac à dos et descendis déjeuner. Je me rassis en compagnie de Castor et Pollux, comme la veille au soir.

En me rendant sur le lieu de la réunion, je retrouvais Sarah Oc qui m'annonçait avoir adoré le confort de son lit. Lorsqu'elle me demandait celui du mien, j'éludais assez rapidement la question : Sarah n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur l'or et je ne souhaitais pas la blesser inutilement, du moins pour le moment.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après que nous soyons tous rassemblés, deux hommes et une femme grimpèrent sur l'estrade afin de se présenter à nous et de nous expliquer le déroulement du stage.

_Bonjour à tous, commença la femme d'une voix claire. Je m'appelle Delly Cartwright et voici mes collègues Plutarch Heavensbee – un grand homme aux cheveux gris leva la main dans un grand sourire- et Seneca Crane -un petit homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs nous adressa un petit signe de tête discret- nous sommes les entraineurs des équipes nationales. Mais vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms, c'est plus convivial ainsi.

Je vois bien à la tête de Seneca Crane, qu'il n'est pas de cet avis, mais il ne dit rien.

_Le stage va se dérouler de manière très simple, commença Plutarch. La première semaine, nous vous ferons effectuer diverses tests qui constituent une sorte de « tronc commun », la seconde semaine, nous mesurerons vraiment vos capacités spécifiques, par des tests plus poussés. Vous rentrerez ensuite chez vous, et environ un mois plus tard, nous rappellerons ceux qui sont conviés à intégrer l'équipe, du moins pour les « mois de confirmation ».

_Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le coupa Seneca Crane, ce sont des mois pendant lesquelles nous évaluons sérieusement vos ressources, et si vous n'êtes pas au niveau, vous êtes renvoyés chez vous. Si vous êtes au niveau, en revanche, nous vous offrir une place dans l'équipe définitive. Je vous informe également que nous pouvons vous envoyer en compétition afin de juger de vos moyens sur le terrain. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous nous donnons donc rendez-vous à quatorze heures ici même, pour voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

Le groupe que nous formions se dispersa sous le sourire enthousiaste de Delly Cartwright. La course à la sélection était lancée ! Et j'avais bien l'intention d'être le meilleur de tous.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Clove tournait en rond comme une lionne en cage. Finnick et Marvel, quant à eux, restaient parfaitement immobiles. Le premier cité plus par obligation que par choix, mais le second était délibérément appuyé contre le mur de la salle de musculation. Pour ma part, je bouillonnais intérieurement : l'inquiétude provoquée par la disparition de Katniss nous gagnait tous. Et même si cela me tuait de l'admettre : un esprit vif et rapide comme celui de Cato aurait été agréable dans une telle situation. Mais il ne fallait bien évidemment pas compter sur monsieur pour être aux côtés de ses amis, et encore moins de ces alliés ! Sa Majesté était partie à son stage de sélection pour l'équipe nationale...

La visite de Gale, la veille, nous avait tous profondément marqués, bien que personne ne souhaitait en parler, apprendre la mort de la jeune Primrose, bien que la plupart d'entre nous ne l'ayons jamais vue, eut l'effet d'une bombe dans nôtre groupe déjà bancal. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi la nuit passée, et je ne devais certainement pas être le seul dans cet état, à en juger par les têtes de Marvel et Finnick. L'inquiétude rendait Clove insupportable. La jeune fille devenait très susceptible et enchainait les scénarios les plus rocambolesques. Pour tout arranger, elle vouait une haine indéfinissable à Cato : le jeune homme avait -encore une fois- lâchement « abandonné le navire », laissant à ses amis la charge de retrouver la fille qu'il « aimait ».

En me levant ce matin, j'avais eu un vif soulagement lorsque j'avais vu le message de Finnick, m'invitant à passer au Capitole le soir même, afin de m'entrainer un peu pour me changer les idées. Il avait aussi envoyé ce message à Marvel et Clove, qui avaient accouru aussitôt. Pourtant, aucun de nous trois n'arrivait à s'entrainer convenablement.

_Il faut faire quelque chose, marmonna une énième fois la brune sans cesser de tourner en rond.

_Clove..., l'avertit Finnick d'un ton conciliant.

_Il s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant volte face. Et si elle s'était suicidée ! Si elle avait fugué ! Si elle avait besoin de nous ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est notre amie bordel !

Elle se laissa brutalement tomber au sol et pleurait désormais abondamment.

Marvel, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, s'avança vers Clove, la releva, lui essuya ses larmes d'un geste sec et la tira jusque sur le tapis roulant. Il le mis en marche et ordonna à la jeune fille de courir. Elle le regarda, l'air perdu.

_Nous pourrons sauver Katniss quand tu auras finis cette course, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Sans opposer plus de résistance, l'impétueuse brune commença à courir.

Le garçon aux yeux bruns se laissa mollement glisser contre le mur.

_Il nous faut des indices, décida-t-il. Il faut demander de plus amples renseignements à Gale et aller faire un tour chez elle. Chercher des indices dans sa chambre s'il le faut et trouver un moyen de prendre contact avec elle. N'écartons aucune piste avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. J'en ai assez de devoir supporter une Clove complètement démolie et je veux retrouver Katniss avant que l'envie de coller une baigne à Cato ne me reprenne... S'il était en face de moi, sa vitesse de champion ne lui permettrait pas de s'échapper bien longtemps...

Finnick et moi nous regardâmes d'un air entendu : il fallait agir... la blague avait assez duré !

_Des objections ? Nous questionna Marvel, une lueur d'espoir perlant dans son regard fade.

_Je vais aller parler avec Gale dés demain matin, annonçai-je. Nous avons trois stations de métro en commun. Ensuite, en rentrant du Onze, je passerais faire un tour chez la mère de Katniss. Elle sait peut-être où se trouve sa fille...

_Très bonne idée, commenta Finnick en regardant discrètement du côté de Clove. De mon côté je vais me renseigner auprès de ses autres connaissances. Cashmere et Glimmer pourront peut-être nous aider là dessus...

_Parfait, approuvai-je en ramassant mes affaires de sport. Bon, je n'arriverai pas à m'entrainer ce soir... Je rentre à la maison.

_Ouais, bonne idée, je te suis, soupira Marvel. Finnick, tu peux surveiller Clove s'il te plait ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bronze hocha la tête et nous fit signe de filer.

Une fois dehors, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi : j'avais la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'absence de Katniss... Mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi exactement... Je sentais que sa relation avec Cato était le facteur X de toute cette histoire... Et franchement, ça me faisait peur.

Le lendemain matin était encore plus froid et triste que la veille. Je descendis dans le métro avec le blues morose du début de semaine. J'avais espoir de mettre trompé sur toute la ligne, que dans un instant Katniss surgirait de derrière une personne, qu'elle me saluerait d'une petite claque sur la joue et que nous discuterions joyeusement dans le métro. Gale se joindrait à nous deux stations plus tard et nous ferions un bout de chemin tout les trois. Mais ce matin encore, comme le précédent, il n'en fut rien.

Gale me rejoignit à la station prévu et s'assit silencieusement à mes côtés. Il alluma une cigarette et comme tout les matins, il m'en proposa une. Habituellement, je déclinais son offre qui allait à l'encontre de mon éthique mais, ce mardi là, je n'avais pas le cœur à de joyeuses plaisanteries, alors j'acceptais la clope. Il parut un peu surpris, mais me tendit son briquet. J'allumais la faute, et manquais de m'étouffer en essayant de tirer une bouffée. Entre les vapeurs de sa cigarette, Gale échappa un petit rire narquois.

_Tu nous as vraiment tout dit ? Demandai-je. Pour Katniss je veux dire... Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

Le brun me toisa d'un air méfiant.

_Non, j'ai vraiment tout dit, m'assura-t-il. Je suis venu vous voir en dernier recours... Crois moi que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait... Je déteste cette bande de snob, je suis désolé pour toi de devoir les supporter, mais moi, je ne peux pas.

_Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous d'insupportables gosses pourris gâtés... Regarde Finnick, avant il était en équipe des États-Unis, mais il n'a jamais été prétentieux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...

_Si tu le dis...

Le métro s'arrêta et Gale sauta souplement sur le quai. Puis il disparut parmi la foule de voyageurs qui grouillait de toutes parts. Je descendis à mon tour, abandonnant à un sans domicile fixe, ma cigarette à peine entamée. En arrivant au Onze, j'avais la curieuse impression que ma journée s'annonçait interminable.

Lorsque les dix-huit heures sonnèrent à l'église du quartier, je sortais seulement de deux longues heures de sciences économiques. Je m'apprêtais à redescendre dans les entrailles de la ville lorsque les paroles de Marvel me revinrent en tête : il me fallait rendre visite à la mère de Katniss ! Elle habitait certes assez loin, mais je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, alors je décidais de m'y rendre.

Grâce aux informations fournies par Finnick, je parviens très facilement à trouver l'immeuble de la fille du feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, je toquais à la porte de son appartement.

_Qui est là ? Questionna une voix fatiguée, que j'identifiai comme celle de la mère de la jeune fille.

_Bonjour madame, désolé de vous importuner mais...

_Si c'est pour de la publicité, ce n'est pas la peine ! Me cria-t-elle.

_Je suis un ami de votre fille, Katniss..., plaidai-je désespérément. J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic sur une petite femme blonde, replète et fatiguée.

_Entre, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant du passage.

Je déglutis en m'asseyant sur l'unique chaise branlante de la cuisine. La mère de Katniss fit chauffer de l'eau pour nous faire du thé.

_Tu connais donc ma belle Katniss ? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant des tasses dans un placard en hauteur.

_Oui, je suis l'un de ses amis de l'athlétisme...

_Tu connais donc ce fameux Cato ?

La question me surprit : comment la mère de Katniss pouvait-elle connaître le talentueux bourreau des cœurs ? Elle parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle poursuivit son discours :

_Katniss crois que je ne sais rien de sa vie hors de la maison... Mais elle se trompe. Je suis sa mère, je vois quand quelque chose ne va pas. Sa relation avec Peeta s'était dégradé un peu avant son départ, quand je l'ai surpris au téléphone avec un certain Cato, qu'elle suppliait, implorait presque... Pourtant elle n'a jamais imploré personne... J'ai su que ses sentiments pour Peeta avaient changés. Même si elle refuse de l'admettre... Ce n'est plus Peeta qui est dans son cœur... Il suffit de voir sa chambre pour s'en rendre compte. Peeta est un brave garçon, mais pas assez... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer... Je sais qu'ils ne resterons pas très longtemps ensemble.

_Vous dîtes qu'elle avait Cato au téléphone... Quand ça exactement ?

_Oh... je ne me souviens plus très bien... Mais je suis sûre que c'était avant qu'elle parte pour Denver.

_Très bien, merci... Puis-je voir sa chambre s'il vous plait ?

_Bien sûr, suis moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Katniss, je fus surpris de ce que j'y découvrais.

_Tu comprends, je pense, pourquoi je sais que ce garçon est plus important que Peeta dans son cœur ?

Question rhétorique ! Bien évidemment que je comprenais tout dans cette pièce ! Les murs blancs étaient gravés de lettres faites au couteau et reprenaient toutes un seul nom : Cato. Le miroir brisé était maculé de rouge à lèvres portant des mantras : « Non ! », « Horrible ! », « Affreux ! », « Hideux ! », « Tu ne peux pas ! », « Tu le déteste ! ». Le plus étrange encore, était ses dizaines de pages blanches éparpillées dans toute la pièce, sur le lit, sur le bureau, qui répétaient toutes la même phrase : « _je ne l'aime pas _». Devant mon air choqué, la mère de Katniss ajouta :

_On n'écrit pas ces phrases pour se persuader qu'on aime toujours son petit ami. Je te laisse regarder encore un peu, je vais nous servir le thé.

J'écartai rapidement les feuilles manuscrites et brusquement, un papier, couleur lavande, s'échappa du tas. C'était une lettre... En la parcourant, je blanchis brutalement : c'était une lettre de Peeta, qui invitait Katniss à le rejoindre à... Paris ! Je glissai la lettre dans ma poche et refermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

En retournant m'asseoir dans la cuisine, je ne pus retenir la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

_Comment avez-vous réagit à la disparition de votre fille ? Vous avez pris contact avec la police ?

_Non... J'étais trop secoué par la perte de ma petite Primrose... La disparition de Katniss ne m'a pas choquée... Elle avait besoin d'être seule... Elle s'était enfuie presque deux semaines, après la mort de son père... Là, je pense qu'elle est retournée à San Fransisco, elle a gardé des amies là-bas... Elle a dû vouloir fuir le lieu de ses malheurs et se confier à quelqu'un... J'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

Je terminais mon thé, et me levais.

_Merci madame, je vais y aller désormais. Si jamais Katniss revient chez vous, appelez moi sur ce numéro s'il vous plait.

_Je le ferais, ne t'en fait pas... Repasse quand tu veux, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai d'un petit signe de tête et sortis comme une balle de l'immeuble.

Mes doigts volaient sur le clavier de mon portable et dés qu'il s'afficha dans mon écran, j'appelai Finnick.

_Oui allô ? Finnick Odair à l'appareil.

_Finnick ? C'est Thresh ! J'en sais plus sur Katniss... Et ce n'est pas du joli !

_Raconte ! Quémanda mon ami, la voix marquant son impatience.

_J'ai été chez sa mère. En entrant dans sa chambre j'ai découvert que les murs étaient TOUS gravé du nom de Cato !

_Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Cato ! Comme dans Cato Hardravers ?

_Oui ! Je te jure ! Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça... Il y avait aussi, peut-être une centaine de feuilles sur lesquelles il était inscrit sans fin _je ne l'aime pas. _Sa mère pense qu'elle n'aime peut-être plus Peeta... Pourtant j'ai trouvé une lettre, dans laquelle, Peeta invitait Katniss à le rejoindre à Paris ! Bordel Paris quoi ! Juste l'autre bout du monde !

_Et ? Que penses-tu de ça alors ?

_Finnick, il faut te faire un dessin ou quoi ? Je pense que Katniss a fuit à Paris, pour retrouver Peeta ! Où irais-tu si tout ton monde s'écroulait ?

_Ah ouais, pas bête... Mais c'est impossible qu'elle est fait ça toute seule, par contre... Quelqu'un l'a forcément aidé ! Écoute je parle de ça avec Marvel, et on voit comment on joue ça après... Tu restes au jus, je te rappelle tout à l'heure.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je me tenais campé sur mes deux pieds tandis qu'une femme d'environ quarante ans m'examinais sous toutes les coutures.

_Vous savez que vous devrez vous attacher les cheveux pour faire le service mademoiselle... Sinon je me verrais obligé de retirer tout ce qu'il dépasse... Ce serait extrêmement fâcheux, vous en convenez ?

_Oui madame, répétai-je pour la énième fois.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, vous commencerez demain à onze heures. Notre serveuse en chef vous remettra un uniforme et vous expliquera les subtilités du service. Tâchez d'être à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle m'invita à quitter son bureau. En sortant je ne pus retenir un cri de joie qui me valut une œillade noire d'une serveuse rousse. Je m'empressai de retourner à l'appartement afin de préparer le repas. Peeta rentrerai tard ce soir, et je tenais à le mettre de bonne humeur, en lui annonçant que j'avais obtenu le poste chez Sueton.

Lorsque Peeta passa la porte de l'appartement passablement couvert de farine, je me jetai dans ses bras pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.

_Que me vaut tant d'attention ? Me questionna-t-il en me faisant tourbillonner.

_J'ai obtenu le poste chez Sueton, lui annonçai-je telle une gamine qui annonce une bonne note à son père. Je commence dés demain.

_C'est formidable ma puce, déclara-t-il en me reposant. Aller passons à table, ensuite tu me raconteras pourquoi tu as quitté si soudainement ton Amérique...

Je me raidis instantanément à l'évocation du pays tant aimé. Du garçon tant aimé aussi... Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître Cato me manquait ! Je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir dépendante de ce garçon aussi caractériel qu'insaisissable. Et pourtant j'étais à présent devant le fait accomplit : j'étais amoureuse de ce garçon. Que je le veuille ou non, j'en étais folle...

Je m'assis silencieusement en face de Peeta qui me servit une bonne poignée de pâtes. Je me servis un verre d'eau, mais ma main tremblante, j'en versa la moitié à côté.

_Et bien Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Une maladresse mon chéri... Rien de plus je t'assure.

_Bon, dans ce cas tu peux peut-être me parler de ce qui me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir ici à Paris avec moi, non ?

_Et bien..., commençai-je en pesant bien mes mots. Après ton départ, je me suis sentie très seule. J'ai donc lié de fortes amitiés avec les gens de mon club d'athlétisme. Un mois plus tard environ, l'entraineur m'a envoyé disputer une compétition de régional deux à Washington. J'ai gagné ma série et un peu avant Noël, j'ai été participer au tournoi de Denver, un régional un, pour remplacer Glimmer, une coureuse blessée. J'ai terminé troisième, mais comme je ne pouvais pas avoir ma prime tout de suite, j'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour offrir le cadeau de ses rêves pour Noël à Prim. Or, elle m'a carrément accusée de l'avoir volé !

_Elle ne le pensait pas Katniss... Elle souhaitait tellement ceci et le prix devait être tellement énorme qu'elle n'y a pas crûe... Je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui, elle regrette son geste. C'est évident enfin ! Ta sœur t'aime plus que tout au monde...

Un grand silence tomba sur la table.

_Ça c'était certain mais... Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle est morte.

_Non ! S'écria-t-il en se levant brutalement. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas elle...

_Pourtant si, le coupai-je d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié s'il te plait. Mais, il y avait ceci au courrier ce matin...

Je lui tendant une grande enveloppe brune, barrée du sceau de l'état français.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que ta vie parisienne était un cauchemar ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_Peeta ! Tu as presque dix mille euros de dettes à la banque !

* * *

Tada ! Alors vous l'aimez ce chapitre ? La taille vous convient ? Et que pensez-vous de mon troisième POV ? Une petite review avant de partir ? À samedi pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris par mon troisième POV, vous m'en voyez ravie. La suite directe des évènements arrive dans ce chapitre._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! :-) Oui, j'avoue qu'un POV Thresh, c'est du jamais vu dans les fanfic's Hunger Games en français. Je suis assez fière de moi là dessus ^^. Pas de Paranormal Activity au programme mais les gens du Capitole sont plein de ressources..._

_**Leiynin **: Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) En effet, le POV Thresh permet de garer un œil sur tout le monde, puis entre nous... j'aime pas Peeta ;-)_

**Komo-Chan :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Je peux te promettre qu'il faudra être patient(e) pour revoir notre couple fétiche :p

* * *

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre Sixième : Colères de Mars et Décisions Capitales**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'étais en avance ce matin là. Dans une demi-heure je commencerais mon premier jour en tant que serveuse au restaurant Sueton. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon savant dont s'échappaient quelques mèches que j'avais bouclées. J'étais assez fière du résultat, je devais le reconnaître.

Je n'avais pas vu Peeta depuis notre accroche au sujet de ses dettes la veille. Après mon reproche, il avait prit sa veste et était sorti prétextant le besoin de faire un tour pour réfléchir. Mais le fait accompli était là : il m'avait menti sur TOUTE la ligne ! Et je le vivais très mal... Ne me faisait-il pas confiance ? Quand il était rentré, je dormais déjà et comme il embauchait à six heures ce matin, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat avec lui.

Je contournais le restaurant par l'arrière et entrais par la porte de services. À l'intérieur, la plupart des membres de l'équipe de cuisine étaient déjà au travail : les desserts pour l'important repas d'affaires de ce midi étaient en cours de préparation. Je m'avançais alors vers la porte donnant sur la salle lorsque la femme qui m'avait embauché hier me héla :

_Mademoiselle Everdeen ! Voici votre habit de travail. Enfilez le puis dites à mademoiselle Dubourg de vous expliquez un peu le truc. Merci d'être à l'heure...

Et elle disparut me laissant sur les bras une robe noire et un tablier blanc.

Je gagnais les vestiaires du personnel et en ouvrant la porte, je fus dévisagée par une douzaine de serveuses.

_Salut, lâchai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Comme aucune ne me répondit, je m'avançai vers le casier marqué de mon nom, en lettres italiques. En me changeant, je pus entendre leurs commentaires désobligeants :

_Regardez comment elle est maigre...

_À coup sûr, elle est fauchée comme les blés...

_J'espère qu'elle sait se tenir correctement, sinon elle ne fera pas long feu...

_Oui, mais quelle honte pour le restaurant !

Je refermai soigneusement la porte métallique du casier et me retournai furieusement, les fusillant du regard.

_Laquelle de vous est mademoiselle Dubourg ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec.

_C'est moi, annonça une petite blonde en entrant dans le vestiaire. Tu dois être Katniss ? Madame Sueton m'a annoncé que tu commençais aujourd'hui...

Elle s'installa à côté de moi et commença à se changer. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de la part de ses collègues, elle se releva et demanda :

_Vous ne devriez pas être en salle ?

Les filles ne dirent rien et sortirent silencieusement, telles des automates, un sourire surfait peint sur le visage.

_Au fait, je m'appelle Natacha, dit la blonde. Ne fait pas attention à ces connes... Elles sont aigris du fait que je leurs ai pris la place de chef des serveuses, alors que j'étais la dernière arrivée. Elles ne m'aiment pas plus que toi...

Elle finit de se changer et sortit des vestiaires, moi sur ses talons.

_Aujourd'hui nous avons un gros repas d'affaires en salle deux. Tu devras donc t'occuper de la salle un, avec Virginie et Audrey. Ça m'ennuie de te laisser seule pour ton premier jour, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Sois rapide et souriante, n'oblige pas les clients à répéter et tout ira bien. Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un carnet et un stylo. Bonne chance !

J'entrai dans la salle qui m'avais été assignée et j'agissais de la même manière que les deux autres serveuses : j'installais mes clients aux diverses tables de la salle, me proposais pour les débarrasser de leurs vestes et leurs amenais rapidement une carte des différents plats, un sourire figé sur le visage. Ensuite venait le bal des plats : je servais rapidement et assez acrobatiquement les plats, le plus vite possible, afin de réduire le temps d'attente. Vers treize heures, Natacha était venue m'apporter des escarpins « d'usage », et une demi heure plus tard, mes pieds me faisait souffrir le martyr. Lorsque j'eus fini de débarrasser les tables, il était presque seize heures.

Lorsque je retournai dans le vestiaires, les autres filles y étaient déjà. Natacha entra cinq minutes plus tard, un pot remplit de monnaie à la main.

_Les filles, nous avons fait bonne recette ce midi : deux cents quinze euros de pourboires ! Soit treize euros cinquante par personne. Nous sommes fermés ce soir, prenez donc votre part du lot et profitez de votre soirée.

Une à une, nous ramassâmes nos affaires et quittâmes le vestiaire tout en prenant nos enveloppes respectives avec nos treize euros cinquante de bénéfices.

J'étais ravie de ne pas travailler ce soir : je pourrais mettre les choses au clair avec Peeta ! Il ne se défilerait pas une fois de plus, cet espèce de menteur ! Je poussai la porte de l'appartement et j'eus la surprise de voir Peeta, assis sur son matelas, la tête entre les mains.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je, en laissant tomber mon sac à main et mon blouson sur une chaise de jardin.

_J'ai reçu un nouveau coup de fil de la banque... Ils veulent que je régule ma situation au plus vite...

_Comment allons-nous faire ? Je n'aurai mon salaire qu'à la fin du mois et tu as déjà eu le tien la semaine dernière..., me lamentai-je.

_J'ai rendu quelques services à un ami, il y a quelques temps, j'ai fais des livraisons à sa place. Il doit me payer sous peu... Je l'appellerai demain pour savoir quand est-ce que je peux passer récupérer l'argent. Et toi ta journée ?

_Fatiguant, mais ça va, je ne travaille pas ce soir. En fait je ne travaille que cinq soirs par semaine et six midis... Je pense prendre mes lundis et mes mardis après-midi en guise de repos... Les pourboires sont plus gros le week-end. Ça nous aidera un peu, lui appris-je en lui prenant la main. Ça va aller Peeta, on va s'en sortir. Je vais chercher du pain, d'accord ?

Il ne me répondit pas et au moment où j'allais quitter la pièce, il me lança :

_Tu sais, ça allait bien avant, Katniss... L'appartement je veux dire... Ma vie était vraiment comme dans la lettre, mais les choses ont changé... J'espère que je pourrais te faire connaître la beauté de la vie parisienne, très vite...

Je hochais la tête, soucieuse, puis gagnais la boulangerie la plus proche pour acheter une baguette de pain blanc. En rentrant, au moment où j'allais rentrer dans l'appartement, j'entendis Peeta parler au téléphone :

_Il me faut l'argent au plus vite... Tu comprends, je veux bien faire ce genre de courses pour toi mais il me faut l'argent... Très bien... Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! …. Le week-end prochain ? Combien tu paies ? …. Très bien, c'est d'accord, mais je veux l'argent des deux courses compris ? Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le job... La police ne me suivra pas... T'en fais pas... Oui, aller salut !

_Avec qui tu parlais mon chéri ? Lui demandai-je en entrant alors dans la « maison ».

_Avec mon ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller... Il n'y a aucun soucis. Il a besoin de moi pour une autre course ce week-end, il me payera les deux en même temps.

_Et combien il paie ?

_Deux mille euros. C'est assez dangereux de manipuler ces substances, mais il paie bien, alors comme j'ai besoin d'argent, je fais.

_Quels genres de substances est-ce que tu manipules ? Le questionnai-je méfiante.

_Des produits de laboratoires, genre soude, tu vois le truc ? Mon ami est laborantin, il a besoin de faire venir des stocks pour les expériences de son entreprise et normalement, il devrait faire appel à une société privée. Mais comme leurs services sont hors de prix, il fait appel à moi. Il me paie moins et ça rends service à tout le monde...

_Tu seras prudent au moins ? M'enquis-je.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira comme sur des roulettes ! Il faut que je retourne travailler, on se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

Et il me planta là... Encore une fois, la lâcheté des garçons atteignait son comble ! Qu'avais-je fais pour que tant de malheurs s'abattent sur moi ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Nous étions tous alignés en rangs d'oignons, écoutant les explications des trois entraineurs nationaux, au sujet de feuilles de savoir. En fait, il s'agissait de compétence telles que : « réussir son départ », « franchir une haie isolée », « réalisez une course de niveau régional » et d'autres savoir qu'ils jugeaient utiles. À côté de chaque instructions, trois étoile blanche attendaient d'être coloriées. Si aucune n'était coloriée, le savoir était non acquis. Si une était coloriée, le savoir était en cours d'acquisition. Si il y en avait deux, il était acquis. Et s'il y en avait trois, il était maitrisé.

Nous nous fîmes ensuite répartir en trois groupes. Comme mon nom commençait par un H, je m'étais retrouvé dans le groupe du milieu. Castor et son frère Pollux, quant à eux, étaient partis dans le dernier groupe. En me dirigeant vers le premier atelier, intitulé « départ de base », j'eus la curieuse sensation d'être observé. En me retournant j'aperçus, Sarah Oc, répartie dans le troisième groupe, m'adresser un sourire étincelant, auquel je ne répondis pas. Cette fille était clairement envahissante !

En arrivant près de l'atelier, Plutarch, nous attendait patiemment, un grand bloc note à la main.

_Bonjour à tous ! Commença-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce matin, nous allons nous consacrer aux tests de base. Il se poursuivront demain et après-demain, après quoi nous effectuerons des tests plus poussés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. La semaine prochaine, en fonction de vos points faibles et de vos points forts, mes collègues et moi-même ferons effectuer aux vingt-cinq meilleurs d'entre vous des tests plus poussés, afin de voir l'étendu de votre potentiel. Pour ce matin, vous effectuerez ici, des départs classiques. Nous évaluerons la puissance de votre départ, votre temps de réaction, votre trajectoire – pas besoin de préciser que nous la voulons le plus rectiligne possible- et votre poussée symétrique sur vos deux jambes ! Vous tendez ensuite deux appuis et vous déroulez immédiatement. Est-ce que tout le monde à compris ? Alors en place !

Que le spectacle commence !

Nous nous installâmes dans les starting-blocks, par groupes de cinq et au coup de sifflet, nous partîmes chacun notre tour. J'observais les autres concurrents et aucun ne parvint à réussir un départ « trois étoiles ». Quand vint mon tour, je tendis tous mes muscles à l'extrême et parvint, sans forcer, à décrocher la précieux sésame.

Au bout d'une heure, nous changeâmes d'atelier pour passer à celui dirigé par Delly : le haut de haie isolé. Là non plus, je n'eus aucune difficulté à réussir le test. Puis nous enchainâmes d'autres tests à d'autre ateliers : le lancer de poids, le saut en hauteur, le saut en longueur, la technique classique des courses de haies et de steeple : avancer trois foulées, reprendre une foulée, l'accélération de base et d'autres choses que l'on apprend en début de première année de pratique. J'eus l'immense satisfaction, lorsque nous prîmes notre pose déjeuner, de voir que nombreux étaient les coureurs qui ne maitrisaient pas ces tests basiques.

L'après-midi, nous eûmes quartier libre. Pollux, Castor et moi allâmes visiter les quartiers huppés de Miami, le soleil de mars sur notre peau. Au bout d'une heure d'escapade et de shopping, du moins pour ma part puisque j'avais été le seul à acheter quelque chose, -un polo d'un grand couturier espagnol, pour une misère- nous nous installâmes en terrasse d'un glacier et commandâmes trois sorbets cassis-miel-caramel. Pour accompagner ma glace, je pris un grand verre de limonade frappée, sans glaçons. Lorsque nous rentrâmes en soirée, il était déjà six heures vingts. Je délaissai les garçons pour aller prendre une douche fraiche, puis essayer le superbe polo framboise que je venais de m'offrir et enfin pour m'apprêter pour le dîner.

Brusquement, mon portable se fit à vibrer furieusement, comme habité d'une sorte de démon fou, qui essayerait de s'en échapper. En lettres capitales, « CLOVE » apparaissait sur l'écran. Je décrochai prudemment, et avant même que j'ai pu lancer le traditionnel « Allô ? » une voix hystérique, proche de l'apoplexie, me rinça d'insultes plus florissante les unes que les autres. Après avoir attendu -patiemment- pendant cinq minutes, que mon amie ait fini son numéro, je parvins à en placer une :

_C'est quoi le problème ? Sifflai-je en détachant soigneusement toutes mes syllabes pour marquer mon agacement significatif.

_Le problème ? Le problème ! Éructa la brune que je devinais debout le poing battant contre un mur, une vitre ou une porte de l'autre côté du téléphone. LE PROBLÈME CATO HARDRAVERS, c'est que tu es parti comme une fleur, laissant Katniss -sa voix se brisa en prononçant le nom de la fille du feu- après l'avoir baisé ! Et aujourd'hui ELLE EST INTROUVABLE ! Elle a peut-être besoin de notre soutien à nous tous, SES AMIS ! Mais évidemment, Sa Majesté Cato Hardravers Premier, a préféré réalisé son caprice de sélection nationale que de s'occuper de son amie ! Qui est aussi la FILLE QU'IL AIME ! Et comme d'habitude tu n'es pas là lorsque l'on a besoin de toi ! ON A TOUS BESOIN DE TOI LÀ ! Mais encore une fois tu ne comprends rien... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te hurle tout ça, puisque tout ce que je te raconte ne T'INTÉRRESSE PAS !

Je fus littéralement soufflé par cette tirade digne d'une formidable pièce de théâtre française. Je ne perdis cependant pas ma légendaire répartie -faux ! Seule la répartie de Clove est légendaire- :

_Oui, comme tu le dis, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Là tu vois, je dois me préparer pour diner... Je te laisse donc à tes folies meurtrières et je te reparle quand tu es calmée, d'accord ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je raccrochai magistralement et filai sous la douche.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Elle tournait, telle une lionne en cage, dans le vestiaire, depuis désormais cinq bonnes minutes, tout en répétant inlassablement des « je vais le tuer ». Il n'avait nullement besoin d'être divin pour savoir que sa haine, sa rage et sa colère étaient destinées à Cato. Lorsqu'il avait raccroché au nez de l'intrépide brune, Marvel s'était enfuit, prétextant une course à faire. En vérité, il avait juste voulu éviter la furie brune qui déferlerait certainement sur sa personne. Finnick et moi étions vaillamment restés, comme deux capitaines ne quittant jamais leurs navires.

Alors, nous attendions, avec une impatience non feinte, que Clove se calme, qu'elle cesse -enfin- de hurler sur quiconque osait bouger un muscle. Finnick l'observait fixement, tout en tapotant de la main gauche sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil roulant.

_Ça suffit Clove, appuya-t-il posément en lâchant son recueil de poèmes favoris. Tu es en colère, je ne le suis pas moins, mais t'énerver contre un fantôme n'arrangera pas les choses. Tant que Cato est à Miami, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui, et même s'il reste un affreux petit con... C'est notre ami.

Les derniers mots du garçon aux cheveux bronze eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur notre amie qui fondit brusquement en larmes, s'étalant sans aucune fierté sur le carrelage glacé.

_Notre ami... Comment en est-on arrivés... à ÇA ! Balbutia-t-elle entre deux crises de pleurs.

_Telle est la question..., éluda Finnick en s'avançant pour la « ramasser ».

Il se fichait de moi là ? Comment Finnick pouvait-il, non le mot n'était pas assez fort... AFFIRMAIT-IL que la question se posait ! Il était évident que la faute provenait -comme toujours, et dire que j'exagérais était un euphémisme- de Cato ! Qui d'autre que le blond remplissait aussi bien l'adage « Courage trouillard fuyons ! » ?

Clove avait refoulé ses pleurs et discutait à voix basse avec Finnick. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une idée lumineuse s'était infiltrée dans mon esprit :

_Et bien nous n'avons qu'à aller la chercher ! M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

_Qui ça ? Demandèrent d'une même voix mes deux amis.

_Katniss évidemment ! Allons la chercher à Paris !

La brune se raidit mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

_Nous ne savons même pas si elle se trouve à Paris ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et puis Paris... C'est juste l'autre bout du monde...

_Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ? La coupa Finnick. Je parle couramment le français, nous pourrions partir tout les trois la chercher. Glimmer, Gale et Marvel resteraient ici, au cas où elle reviendrait. Vous en pensez quoi ?

_Moi, j'approuve pleinement ! Renchéris-je.

Clove restait pantoise et ne semblait vraiment pas emballée à l'idée de venir.

_Alors ? La pressa Finnick.

_Allons y donc... Va pour Paris ! Soupira-t-elle en attrapant ses affaires.

* * *

Tada ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! J'ai du retard, ce chapitre est très court et je vous annonce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster avant deux semaines, puisque je part samedi matin en vacances, j'amène mon ordi avec moi, mais, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet là où je vais. Je vous promets cependant de prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres... Une petite review avant de partir ? ;) À bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Oui, beaucoup de questions, mais tu auras assez vite des éclaircissements au fil de l'aventure. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également..._

_**amedu75 : **Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner l'écriture de mon histoire, puisque son plan est désormais terminé ^-^ J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre..._

_**Leynin :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :-) Voici la suite, j'espère que tu trouveras certaines réponses à tes questions..._

**lolabor :** Oui, je sais bien que j'aurais dû poster il y a bien longtemps, mais en ce moment c'est dur. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Enfin voici le chapitre tant attendu :p

**lola en colère :** Oui je sais je suis désolée_... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout._

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Septième : Embarquement immédiat !**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais encore en colère après l'appel de Clove, la veille. Elle m'avait CARRÉMENT accusé d'être responsable de la disparition de Katniss ! Allô ? Non mais allô ! Dans quel monde ai-je atterri ? Était-ce de ma faute si la fille du feu s'était fait la malle à San Fransisco, en France ou je ne savais où ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, mais il fallait encore et toujours que Clove en rajoute ou qu'elle s'invente les pires scénarios... Morte, étripée, étranglée, violée, et j'en passe et des meilleurs... Enfin, j'avais d'autres préoccupations pour le moment : les tests de navets de l'équipe nationale.

Aujourd'hui c'était notre dernier jour de test basique. Nous effectuerions donc un test sur cents mètres, une mini-course de haies entre appelés au stage et un test de style de saut. Je serrais évalué sur ces trois tests par Delly. Je ne tirai aucun avantage à être jugé par cette femme, que j'évaluais tristement médiocre, et ce, sur tout les points. En effet, la carrière sportive de Delly Cartwright se limitait à trois participations en international un, soldées par deux cinquième place et une victoire, sur un coup de chance, mais ça, il était inutile de le préciser... C'était très maigre pour obtenir le poste de sélectionneuse et d'entraineuse de l'équipe nationale d'athlétisme. Mais elle devait très certainement avoir été pistonnée par je ne savais qui... « La France, unique pays du piston » avait pour habitude de dire mon père. Visiblement, il se trompait...

Après avoir déjeuné, je descendais en direction du plus grand des trois terrains d'entrainement, avant d'apprendre par Castor, croisé en route, que nous étions dans le même groupe d'entrainement aujourd'hui et que nous commencions par le test de style, en gymnase. Nous rebroussâmes donc chemin, afin de gagner le gymnase surplombant la mer.

Delly Cartwright nous attendait déjà, accompagnée par quelques coureurs qui s'échauffaient paisiblement. Contrairement à la veille où elle arborait une natte brune, aujourd'hui, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient d'une horrible couleur rousse.

_Vous voilà enfin ! Castor et Cato Hardravers... Vous croyez supérieurs aux autres pour arriver avec, exactement seize minutes et treize secondes de retard ? S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez déjà dû faire vos valises...

_Nous croyons que les tests avaient lieu sur le stade, comme hier..., tenta de se justifier Castor.

_Et bien vous croyez mal. Allez vous échauffer avec les autres. Nous commençons dans cinq minutes.

Cette femme avait à peine prononcé dix phrases qu'elle m'énervait déjà. Bref, la matinée commençait -très- bien...

Comme convenu, nous fûmes tous prêts cinq minutes plus tard. Delly avait installé un astucieux dispositif, il fallait bien le reconnaître, afin de juger notre style et notre capacité d'adaptation.

_Vous commencerez par venir une fois dans chaque sens sur cette petite haie d'échauffement en sous-régime. Articulez-vous bien au dessus de la haie mais ne forcez pas trop. Gardez vos forces pour le reste de la matinée. Allez c'est parti ! On enchaine s'il vous plait. Un concurrent toute les six foulées.

Et le ballet des coureurs commença. Je m'introduis dans la file, juste derrière Castor. J'observais avec un œil critique les autres franchir un à un la haie. Je dus dissimuler habilement plusieurs éclats de rire, en voyant des gens manquer de chuter ou de renverser l'obstacle, alors que ce dernier était à peine à cinquante centimètres. Mon tour vint enfin. Je m'élançai très lentement, et veillait à décomposer chacune de mes foulées de manière égale. À trois mètres de l'obstacle je vis précisément où allait se trouver ma phase d'appel et n'augmentai pas mon amplitude pour aller franchir l'obstacle souplement, dans la foulée. Je répétai la même opération dans l'autre sens. Castor me félicita pour « mon style remarquable » mais je voyais à la moue de Delly que ma prestation ne lui convenait pas entièrement. À quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? À me voir franchir la haie avec un mètre de marge et atterrir comme un jeune poulain ? Je n'étais pas un super héros, et ce, quoi que les médias en disent.

Ensuite, nous dûmes franchir la même haie isolée en enchainant deux sauts de biais. La difficulté provenait de l'angle d'abord et de notre jugement propre de la distance à parcourir et de la place pour mettre nos pieds devant la barrière. Certes nous ne franchissions pratiquement jamais une haie de biais en compétition, mais il est bon d'être préparé à toute éventualité. Fort heureusement pour moi, Brutus m'avait habitué dés mes débuts à ne pas me présenter face à la difficulté. Je réussissais encore une fois le test avec succès. Castor en revanche renversa la barrière lorsqu'il la franchit avec un angle serré à droite. L'entraineuse termina de faire passer les autres participants et commença à noter des choses sur son calepin. Elle s'avança ensuite pour ouvrir la porte de service du bâtiment et nous invita à la suivre dehors.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous sur un terrain d'entrainement aux épreuves de cross. Des obstacles de steeple étaient habilement disposés sur la piste en terre battue, de manière à mettre les coureurs -et leurs articulations- à l'épreuve.

_Vous commencerez par franchir la haie au fond à gauche, annonça Delly en montrant une haie banale rouge et blanche, au fond du terrain. Ensuite vous vous engagerez dans la descente et franchirez le tronc au sol et à quatre foulées la barrière en bois. Vous tournerez à gauche et remonterez pour passer dans le passage d'eau. Après quoi vous tournerez encore à gauche et passerez la ligne de haies naturelles en trois foulées pour les deux premières et la dernière en deux foulées. Vous terminerez en descendant de nouveau le tronc puis la barrière, mais en six foulées courtes. Pour résumer, entre l'obstacle deux et l'obstacle trois, quatre foulées normales, puis entre le cinq et le six, trois longues et entre le six et le sept deux -très- longues. Pour finir, entre le huit et le neuf, six foulées -très, très- courtes. Des questions ?

Personne ne broncha.

_Et bien Cato Hardravers, tu commences s'il te plait, continua-t-elle en sortant une pile de fiches techniques de sa pochette rose à fleurs jaunes.

Je filai de se pas, m'installer sur la ligne de départ. J'étais prêt à partir et j'avais bien retenu l'ordre de franchissement des obstacles.

_C'est quand tu veux, me cria Delly d'une voix aigüe.

Je m'élançai donc vers la première barrière, que j'effaçais avec classe. Je me réceptionnai souplement et bifurquai vers la descente. J'avalai joyeusement le tronc et parvint à faire les quatre foulées requises, quoique je dus tricher en retenant ma frappe d'appel, afin de ne pas être emporté trop loin derrière la barrière. Je remontai ensuite pour me mouiller les pieds dans le gué. Après quoi j'accélérai sans peine pour avaler sans efforts la ligne de haies naturelles. Je redescendis ensuite la pente pour boucler cette fois les six foulées. Je revins ensuite vers le groupe sous les murmures approbateurs des autres membres du groupe. L'entraineuse rousse me gratifia même d'un « merci Cato pour cette démonstration », auquel je répondis par un immense sourire fier.

Castor vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et nous commentâmes la prestation des autres athlètes. Elle petite fille aux nattes brunes venait de passer dans l'eau et je savais à ce moment précis qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à faire les foulées demandées dans la ligne. Elle en fit, quatre dans le premier tronçon, puis une et demie, à moitié désorganisée dans le second. Elle manqua de tomber à la réception de la troisième barrière et tourna maladroitement vers le tronc d'arbre couché. Par un vraisemblable miracle, elle réussit à se ressaisir et à faire six foulées dans la pente.

_Castor ! C'est à toi ! S'exclama Delly en remplissant une énième feuille de papier.

_Ça va aller ! Lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil complice. N'oublie pas : quatre puis trois puis deux puis six. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Six.

Le garçon pâlit brutalement mais approuva cependant mes dires.

Une pluie fine commença alors à tomber sur la piste. Je m'enveloppai dans ma chaude veste de sport et plissai les yeux pour apercevoir la prestation de mon nouvel ami. Sa performance fut globalement bonne, mais il peina à conserver son équilibre dans toutes les situations. Delly parut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle rajouta une annotation en bas de la page du brun, avant d'appeler le coureur suivant.

_Tu penses que nous devrons encore franchit beaucoup de haies ? Me questionna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais pourquoi ça au juste ?

_Je me suis blessé à la jambe, dit-il en relevant mon jogging afin de me montrer une vilaine balafre qui s'étendait de la malléole au milieu du mollet.

_Ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je sans vraiment m'inquiéter.

_Oui, je pense. Mais je le montrerai au médecin par mesure de prudence... Il ne faudrait pas que cela s'infecte.

J'approuvai distraitement avant de rentrer m'abriter dans le gymnase, mes pensées tournées vers une seule chose : la fuite de la fille du feu...

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

_Vêtements ? Demanda Marvel d'une voix ferme.

_C'est bon pour les trois, confirma Gale en remplissant trois valises noires de tailles similaires.

_Affaires de toilettes ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau.

_Pas de problèmes, approuva l'ami de Katniss en montrant trois trousses de toilette de couleurs diverses.

Cela faisait désormais presque une heure que le ballet avait lieu : les deux garçons s'échangeaient quelques mots tout en remplissant nos valises pour Paris. Finnick se tenait impassible, fixant fermement la porte des vestiaires masculins. Il n'avait prononcé un mot depuis son arrivé et restait étrangement absent des préparatifs qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze pensait à Cato. Le blond n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'appel de Clove, avant veille, et il ignorait les tentatives désespérées de son ami, la dernière personne qui souhaitait l'aider. Pour ma part, je tournai inlassablement en rond, agacé par l'absence de l'intrépide brune. En effet, elle et Glimmer étaient parties s'occuper des dernières formalités administratives afin de nous permettre à Clove, Finnick et moi, de partir à la recherche de Katniss, le plus tôt possible. Baptisée « Opération Feu » par Marvel, notre « mission » avait, sur le papier, très peu de chances de réussir. Peut-être nous trompions-nous complètement sur le lieu où se trouvait la fille du feu ? Peut-être allions-nous à Paris pour ne rien y trouver ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant entrer une Clove et une Glimmer, trempées jusqu'aux os. La blonde ressemblait à une serpillière et son haut blanc ne cachait presque plus rien de son corps. Quant à la brune, ses boucles brunes restaient collées contre son visage, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bruns sombres et lui donnant par la même occasion un air effrayant.

_Nos bagages sont prêts ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers Gale, sans doute pour qu'il lui tente sa valise.

_Évidemment ! S'exclama Marvel un haussant les sourcils d'un air courroucé. Le taxi t'attend même en bas, si tu veux tout savoir...

_Vous êtes parfaits mes choux ! S'écria-t-elle en embrassant les deux bruns sur les deux joues. Thresh, tu prends nos valises. Finnick, nous partons ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. On reste en contact..., ajouta-t-elle à l'occasion des trois autres.

Je sortis le premier, trainant les trois bagages derrière moi. Clove me dépassa hautainement tandis que Finnick fermait la marche et semblait très peu heureux à l'idée de partir pour Paris.

_Tu semblais pourtant ravi de vouloir partir à la recherche de Katniss dans la plus belle ville du monde..., lui lançais-je en installant les bagages à l'arrière du taxi.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose... En vérité, je pense que nous faisons une erreur, soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Clove en se glissant entre nous. Il faut bien aller chercher Katniss pourtant !

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas à nous de le faire bordel ! M'écriai-je. Cato devrait prendre ses responsabilités pour une fois ! Ça changerait !

_Certes, approuva Finnick. Mais le problème de Cato...

_C'est qu'il ne prend jamais ses responsabilités, termina Clove. Alors nous allons sauver notre amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle à l'intention de l'artiste, nous faisons quelque chose de bien. Katniss à besoin de nous. C'est l'un des rares points communs qu'elle a avec Cato : ils ont tout deux, TOUJOURS besoin de nous. C'est comme ça...

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes tout trois à l'aéroport. La pluie avait cessé depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque nous apprîmes que notre avion était annoncé pour seize heures. Malheureusement, il nous fallait encore attendre pour procéder à l'embarquement.

Clove battait nerveusement le sol du pied tout en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson pop. Cinq minutes s'était écoulées depuis qu'elle avait commencé son interminable petit manège, et je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, pour éviter toute accroche, je prétextais le besoin d'aller me chercher un café. Finnick s'apprêtait à m'accompagner quand la brune s'interposa :

_Thresh peut aller chercher les cafés tout seul tu sais, tu devrais te reposer et...

_J'ai décidé de l'accompagner ! La coupa brutalement notre ami sans se retourner. Je ne suis pas un gosse, je peux décider pour moi, merci.

Je m'empressai de suivre le garçon aux cheveux roux mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule afin de voir l'air estomaqué de Clove. La pauvre... Elle voulait se persuader d'avoir fait le bon choix et nous entrainant Finnick et moi à sa suite dans une histoire qu'elle se refusait d'affronter seule... Sa peur de Paris ! Pourquoi allait-elle avec nous si c'était pour nous retarder ? Certes, elle avait de la conviction et souhaitait plus que tout revoir Katniss, la soutenir et lui mettre les yeux en face des trous... Mais ça, notre intrépide partenaire ne le savait pas...

Je n'avais partagé ma découverte de la chambre de Katniss qu'avec Finnick et nous nous étions tout deux tenus au secret le plus total. Ne fallait-il mieux pas éviter une inquiétude pratiquement permanente à Gale, Marvel et aux autres ?

_À quoi penses-tu ? Me questionna Finnick en buvant une gorgé de son décaféiné crème.

_À Katniss... Plus je pense à ma découverte chez elle, plus je me rends compte que je m'étais complètement planté sur son cas... Sa personnalité est bien plus complexe que je le croyais...

_Comme Cato, elle a le goût du secret... C'est étrange de voir à quel point ils sont diamétralement opposés et pourtant si proches. Clove à cependant raison : quoi qu'ils fasse, ils ont toujours besoin de nous...

_C'est sûr, pourtant, je pense que nous devrions rester en dehors de leur histoire... Mais Clove ne semble pas de cet avis pourtant...

_Le problème de Clove c'est qu'elle a toujours besoin de se rendre utile... Elle ne supporte pas de rester dans l'inaction. C'est aussi simple que ça !

_Et aussi tellement complexe... Tu crois qu'elle va réussir à surmonter son traumatisme français afin de retrouver la fille du feu ?

_C'est une battante notre Clove. Elle y arrivera, j'en suis certain.

_Les garçons ! Cria la brune en agitant les bras au loin. Il faut y aller désormais !

Finnick hocha la tête et nous regagnâmes nos valises en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur le point de décoller en direction de Paris. Finnick s'était déjà plongé dans un poème de Baudelaire tandis que Clove ingurgitait des dizaines de cachets différents, « pour ne pas être malade » disait-elle... Mais oui ! En vérité, elle crevait de peur mais refusait de l'admettre... La fierté féminine dans toute sa splendeur !

Enfin, nous partions à l'aventure et nous avions, Finnick, elle et moi, bien l'intention de retrouver Katniss et de lui faire entendre raison... Et ce quoi qu'il nous en coûte au final !

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Depuis que j'avais surpris l'appel téléphonique de Peeta, l'autre soir, je ne dormais plus que sur une oreille... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette histoire, mais je ne savais que faire pour l'aider. Malgré tout mes efforts, ses dettes titillaient toujours les dix mille euros. Même si la vie parisienne était très chère, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de se qu'il avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans une telle situation...

Alors je m'efforçai de continuer à travailler d'arrache-pied chez Sueton. Hier soir, j'avais encore reçu une prime de service de cent treize euros. J'étais rentrée avec les bras chargés de fast-food et Peeta avait accueillit mon arrivée avec une joie non dissimulée. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu manger jusqu'à avoir le ventre plein...

Cependant ce matin, j'avais eu la désagréable surprise de ne pas le trouver à mes côtés au réveil. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il ne travaillait pas le vendredi matin. J'avais certainement dû me tromper. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine !

Je m'étais donc préparée à partir prendre mon service du midi et lorsque j'avais ramassé le courrier, j'avais la nette impression d'être suivie par un grand homme portant un imperméable noir.

En arrivant dans les vestiaires, les autres filles remarquèrent mon air effrayé mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Je pris mon poste dans la salle numéro deux et commençait à avoir l'habitude de voltiger habilement entre les convives, afin d'accomplir ma tâche de serveuse au mieux.

Le service dura jusque tard dans l'après-midi cette fois-là, alors je ne pus rentrer chez moi avant le service du soir. J'enchainais donc avec une deuxième salle comble et des clients visiblement aigris. Était-ce la pluie qui tombait sur Paris depuis deux jours qui les rendait dans un tel état ? Il fallait croire que oui, puisque plusieurs d'entre eux m'envoyaient de mauvaise réflexions quant à l'état « pitoyable », du moins selon leurs dires, de ma tenue. Bon d'accord, j'avais de la boue sous les semelles de mes ballerines noires et une légère décoloration de mon collant blanc qui tirait un peu plus sur le gris clair, mais de là à faire un scandale sur si peu...

Lorsque je pus enfin repartir, onze heures sonnaient au clocher de l'église située dans la rue d'à côté. Il fut presque minuit quand je franchis le seuil de l'appartement. J'étouffais un cri en découvrant le vétuste logis presque entièrement nu, tel un arbre en hivre.

_Que fais-tu ? Lançais-je à Peeta, qui continuait d'entasser ses affaires dans un sac à dos à moitié déchiré.

_Bonsoir mon amour, me répondit-il éludant ma question. Ta journée a été bonne ?

_Moyenne... Pas de pourboires, des clients affreux, bref, c'était une sale journée. Et toi ? M'enquis-je plus par correction que par réel intérêt.

_Normale, éluda-t-il encore une fois. Je dois cependant te prévenir que je vais devoir m'absenter pour affaires ce week-end. Tu peux me garder la maison s'il te plait ? Et puis-je être sûr de ne pas le retrouver vide quand je vais rentrer ? Avec un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite sur la table, m'indiquant que tu es partie retrouver tes petits amis à New-York ?

_Non, bien sûr que non... Mais pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Tu ne peux pas faire tes affaire ici ? Demandai-je dépassée par son annonce.

_Non, je ne peux rien te dire ma puce, mais fais moi confiance ça va aller...

Comme pour s'en persuader lui même, il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et partit sans même se retourner, m'abandonnant pour une durée indéterminée...

Ce soir là, je m'endormis avec une boule au ventre et me surpris à espérer un appel de Cato ou d'un autre... Mais surtout de Cato en vérité... Cependant, il me fallait pas que je me fasse des illusions : le beau blond n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi, surtout depuis qu'il m'avait « sauté » ! Morphée vint me prendre au creux de ses bras l'instant d'après, me faisant plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais pas vraiment reposant. Quels sombres jours se dressaient désormais devant moi ?

* * *

Tada ! Alors ? Il vous plait mon chapitre ? J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas découragé mes chers lecteurs (devrais-je dire lectrices ? Car je doute franchement qu'il y est des garçons parmi nous) On essaie de se dire à samedi en quinze pour la suite ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ;) Oui, mes vacances ont été excellentes merci. Que d'hypothèses, mais certaines ne sont pas avérées ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-)_

_**amedu75 :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ;) Et peut importe où il se trouve : Peeta passe toujours pour un navet :p_

_**lolabor :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ;-)_

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Huitième : Quand ça va mal...**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Peeta n'était parti que depuis cinq heures et pourtant j'avais déjà l'impression qu'il était parti depuis si longtemps... L'aurore perlait à peine et je n'arrivais déjà plus à fermer l'œil. Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, la plus grosse journée de service chez Sueton... J'allais devoir arriver à dix heures et ne repartirais très certainement que tard dans la nuit... Peut-être que le travail m'aiderait à oublier l'absence de mon bien aimé, mais il y avait si peu de chances... Cet appel que j'avais surpris hantait désormais toutes mes pensées : qui était donc ce mystérieux correspondant ? Était-il responsable des dettes et des malheurs de Peeta ?

L'horlohe annonçait seulement midi douze et je n'arrêtai pas de traverser la salle à laquelle j'avais été assignée, dans tous les sens ! J'enchainai les commandes et les plats voltigeaient sur mes bras. Si je n'étais qu'à peine essoufflée, c'était grâce aux longs footings que j'avais pu faire depuis toujours, au début avec mon père, puis ensuite seule ou bien avec Glimmer, Marvel, Finnick, Rue, Thresh, Cato... Même au travail, il fallait que je pense à lui !

_Tu es complètement conne ma pauvre Katniss ! Regarde, monsieur et madame Envers attendent leurs tournedos ! Me sermonnai-je.

_Tout à fait mademoiselle ! Me répondit une voix de baryton très sèche. Au travail ! L'on ne vous paye pas pour poiroter comme une quiche.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et en croisant une serveuse rousse dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, j'appris que cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était monsieur Sueton père, en personne ! Ne valait-il pas mieux ne pas se faire remarquer par cet homme qui d'un battement de cil, pouvait virer n'importe quel employé ? Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour !

Vers quinze heures, je me laissai tomber comme une crêpe sur une chaise dans le vestiaires des employés. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal au cœur, au cerveau et des courbatures partout... Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer dans le vétuste appartement qui me servait désormais de logis. Les dettes de Peeta s'élevaient à dix mille euros ! Comment voulait-il que je parvienne à tout rembourser TOUTE SEULE ?

J'étais peut-être très injuste mais je n'avais pas l'impression que Peeta fasse grand chose pour m'aider... La preuve : il filait en week-end, soi-disant pour aider son mystérieux ami, mais je pensais plus qu'il se faisait une petite fête du style alcool-drogue-cigarette-filles siliconées, un peu le même genre de fêtes auxquelles se rendait Cato... Pendant que la stupide petite Katniss Everdeen se décarcassait afin de sauver le navire qui prenait l'eau !

C'était donc ça l'Amour ? Une telle connerie ? Une telle bêtise ? Un tel manque de discernement ? Mais dans quel monde vivait-on ! Je soupirais avant de me lever pour retourner nettoyer la salle, puis la préparer pour le service du soir...

Ça faisait presque une heure que je balayais la salle numéro trois lorsque je fus interrompue par la clochette de ralliement : à chaque fois qu'elle sonnait, il fallait lâcher son occupation et rappliquer au pas de course dans le hall.

Nous nous tenions toutes, les serveuses, en ligne parfaite, nos tenues impeccablement ajustées et nous affichions un immense sourire plaqué faux. Monsieur Sueton était posté à côté du comptoir, une fine règle d'acier dans la main.

_Mesdemoiselles, comme vous le savez toutes, la fin du mois est proche et je dois vous avouez qu'il n'est pas indispensable de toutes vous gardez pour le service.

Des murmures inquiets parcoururent la ligne. Je me montrai plus restreinte : comme j'étais nouvelle, je ne savais trop quelle attitude adopter, mais je sentais que plusieurs d'entre nous devraient raccrocher leurs tabliers...

_Trois d'entre vous partirons dés la fin du service de ce soir, deux autres à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Pour les autres, votre contrat sera renouvelé pour le mois de février.

Personne ne pipa mot. La tension était à son comble. De toutes les filles, j'étais surement celle qui avait le plus besoin de ce travail...

_Lisa, Laura et Annie, vous partirez ce soir. Katniss et Audrey, vous serez congédiées vendredi prochain. Pour les autres, voici vos fiches de paie. Préparez-vous pour le servir de ce soir ! Bonne soirée mesdemoiselles.

Et c'était tout ? Pas même un merci, un au revoir ? Nous étions congédiées comme de vulgaires pantins ? De fines larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux et je rebroussais chemin, tel un automate : l'information ne percutait pas dans mon cerveau... J'étais virée... J'étais VIRÉE ! VIRÉE ! Comment allais-je donc rembourser les dettes de Peeta ? J'étais perdue... perdue... Et je me sentais tellement seule...

En sortant à la fin du service du soir, il était presque une heure du matin. La fine veste de jogging qui recouvrait mes bras ne me protégeait guère du froid, de plus, une pluie fine s'infiltrait lentement dans mon cou. Je marchais depuis à peine cinq minutes quand je m'écroulai au beau milieu d'une flaque de boue sur le sentier du parc que je traversais. Je n'avais même pas la force de me relever. Mon collant immaculé était troué au niveau de la jambe droite. Mon chignon et mes vêtements étaient défaits et couvert de boue. La force me manquait terriblement et je n'avais même plus le courage de me sortir de là... Je voulais juste dormir... Que l'on m'achève et qu'on abandonne ici. Peut-être ne sentirai-je plus le froid de la faim, de la solitude et de la peur, qui me nouait les entrailles ?

Je fermais lentement les yeux et laissais ma tête tomber sur le sol. J'avais si froid... Je me sentais si seule, si désemparée... Comment allais-je annoncer la nouvelle à Peeta ? Il serait surement furieux... Peut-être me mettrait-il même à la rue...

Dans un sursaut de volonté, je me remis sur mes pieds et clopinais jusqu'à l'appartement. En déverrouillant la porte d'entrée j'abandonnai mes affaires dans un coin et me glissai sous l'eau glaciale de la baignoire. En sortant de la douche, j'avais encore plus froid qu'auparavant. J'enfilai un pull polaire appartenant à mon petit ami avant de sortir un pantalon de jogging de ma valise et de me le passer sur le corps. Le chauffage d'appoint réchauffait à peine la pièce et les provisions manquaient cruellement dans le placard.

Je me couchai donc sans manger et je regardai désespérément les heures défiler sur mon portable. J'avais VRAIMENT besoin d'aide... s'il vous plait, quelqu'un... À l'aide... Aidez moi !

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

_On n'est SACRÉMENT mal barré sur ce coup là ! M'écriai-je en m'asseyant sur ma valise. Entre Finnick en fauteuil roulant...

_Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Me coupa Clove au bord des larmes.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sa faute, me justifiai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour calmer la crise de nerfs qui s'apprêtait à exploser dans ma tête. Donc je disais, entre Finnick en fauteuil roulant et toi qui ne parle pas un mot de français, JE SUIS GÂTÉ !

_Ce n'est pas ma faute..., répéta la brune. Parce que peut-être que toi tu maîtrises parfaitement le français évidemment ! S'écria-t-elle pour se redonner une contenance.

_Bien sûr que non mais je maitrise les bases, bordel !

_Alors arrête...

_STOP ! Hurla Finnick.

Nous stoppâmes notre puérile dispute pour nous tourner vers notre ami dont le visage arborait une ravissante couleur rouge tomate.

_Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous vous donnez en spectacle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour retrouver, et accessoirement ramener, Katniss... PAS POUR NOUS ENTRETUER COMME DES CHIENS ! Alors comportez vous en personnes RESPONSABLES ! Pas en gamins pourris-gâtés !

_Tu as raison, je suis désolé, bredouillai-je en baissant la tête, honteux.

_Moi aussi, déclara l'intrépide brune à son tour. Je me suis mal comportée...

_Évidemment ! Bon allons y, décida le garçon aux cheveux bronze. On commence par où ?

_Peeta, le copain de Katniss, a décroché une formation chez un célèbre pâtissier..., dit Clove. Où se trouvent les grands pâtissiers parisiens ?

_Champ de Mars ? Proposai-je.

_Champs Élysées, souffla Finnick pensif. Ou bien place Vendôme...

_Par où est-ce qu'on commence ? Questionnai-je en attrapant un plan de Paris à la sortie de l'aéroport.

_Je pense que le Champ de Mars et la Tour Eiffel seraient des destinations de choix... Ensuite nous pourrions nous rendre sur les Champs Élysées et finir par la place Vendôme, annonça l'artiste. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Et si... Et si nous ne la retrouvions pas ? S'enquit Clove en se mordant nerveusement un de ses ongles laqué d'un rouge carmin écaillé.

_Et bien nous nous attaquerons au reste de la ville... Et après, si nous ne trouvons rien, nous rentrerons à New-York..., anticipa Finnick. C'est parti pour la folle cavalcade ! Thresh pousse moi s'il te plait.

Nous sortîmes -enfin- de l'aéroport et nous nous élançâmes à l'assaut de la ville lumière. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'allée des commerces du Champ de Mars, et ce UNIQUEMENT grâce à la maitrise de la langue de Molière par notre sage comparse. Bien qu'il semblait complètement éreinté par le voyage, Finnick discutait avec tous les commerçants afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Peeta Mellark ou bien sur les prestigieux pâtissiers qui prenaient des apprentis dans Paris.

Après avoir interrogé le dernier commerçant, nous nous assîmes à la terrasse d'un café pour écrire tout ce que nous avions appris aujourd'hui. La nuit commençait déjà à recouvrir la capitale française lorsque Clove proposa d'aller diner. Trop concentrés sur notre tâche, nous n'avions pas entendu les gargouillis plaintifs de nos estomacs respectifs. Devant l'absurdité de la situation nous éclatâmes d'un rire franc sous l'œil étonné de la serveuse qui nous apportait l'addition.

Il fut difficile de trouver une table dans un restaurant pas trop excessif, puisque presque tout les établissements du Champ de Mars affichaient complets le dimanche soir. Il y avait bien le superbe restaurant Sueton, mais il était de loin le plus cher et le plus snob de tous. J'eus alors l'idée d'acheter trois sandwichs chaud de base à un vendeur ambulant qui semblait ravi d'avoir des clients. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années nous sortis une grand bouteille de limonade ainsi qu'une table et deux chaises pour que nous puissions nous installer devant son stand.

De nous trois, Finnick était celui qui avait le plus besoin de se ravitailler. Clove faisait attention à sa ligne, comme toutes les new-yorkaises de la haute société... et pour ma part, j'étais depuis petit habitué à ne pas avoir un repas chaque soir... Ma mère avait beau travailler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle ne parvenait pas à nourrir ses six enfants, et ce, malgré les nombreuses aides de l'État. Alors, quand j'avais été accepté au Capitole, ça a été comme une délivrance pour ma famille : en participant à de nombreuses compétition, même sans les gagner, je rapportais quelques dollars supplémentaires à la maison. De plus, j'avais été le seul à bénéficier d'une bourse d'athlétisme.

Katniss aurait aussi pu en demander une, mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était certainement par fierté... Quelle honte cela aurait été d'aller quémander une bourse sportive alors qu'elle ne s'était qualifiée que d'un malheureux dixième de seconde ! Il faut dire que les autres n'avaient pas été tendres avec moi au début... Et pour ce qui est de Clove et de Cato, ne l'était toujours pas aujourd'hui. Finnick était le seul à m'avoir ouvertement tendu la main. Il s'était avéré mon plus proche camarade et désormais, j'étais fier de compter l'artiste parmi mes amis.

_Finnick ! S'exclama la brune affolée.

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour voir notre ami affalé, inconscient, sur la table en plastique rouge tandis que Clove gesticulait comme une possédée autour du garçon aux cheveux bronze.

_Calme toi ! Hurlai-je à ma comparse en la poussant sur le côté. Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital !

_Bordel ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? S'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes. Il va mourir !

_Il ne va pas mourir, mais il faut le transporter à l'hôpital au plus vite ! Passe moi ton téléphone, lui ordonnai-je.

Dans un français mal habile je parvins à faire envoyer une ambulance là où nous nous trouvions et Finnick pu être transféré aux urgences, moins d'une demi heure plus tard.

Il ne restait plus personne dans le hall des urgences, hormis Clove et moi. La brune somnolait sur une chaise tandis que je m'efforçais de rester éveillé à l'aide de café répétitifs. L'horloge murale affichait plus de deux heures du matin et les médecins s'activaient toujours autour de l'artiste. Mais dans quelle galère avions-nous embarqué ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le lendemain de notre parcours en terrain varié, nous dûmes tous passer une visite médicale et quelques derniers petits tests qui ne rimaient à rien tel que lancer ou attraper une balle en franchissant une haie, s'arrêter à trois mètres d'un obstacle, reculer de trois pas à cloche-pied et aller de l'avant pour effacer la difficulté. Nous nous exécutâmes tous de bonne ou de mauvaise grâce, même si nous savions parfaitement que le choix des entraineurs était probablement déjà fait.

Les tests se terminèrent vers midi, après quoi nous eûmes quartier libre pour l'après-midi. Accompagné de Castor et de Pollux, je me rendis sur la plage, pratiquement déserte en ce mois de janvier. Depuis mon arrivée, le temps s'était considérablement dégradé, si bien que nous dûmes rentrer rapidement, sous peine de finir trempés par la fine pluie qui avait commencé à s'abattre sur Miami peu après notre départ. Nous fûmes donc tous consignés dans la salle de détente. Les garçons s'adonnèrent à une partie endiablée de baby-foot tandis que je me plongeais dans un passionnant thriller écrit par un auteur suédois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sarah Oc vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me raconter sa passionnante vie.

_Les tests de ce matin étaient ridicules, nous sommes d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse gauche.

Je bougeais légèrement pour libérer ma cuisse de sa poigne mais ne lui octroyais aucune réponse.

_Cato, je te parle ! Dit-elle d'une voix courroucée. Alors ais la décence de me répondre.

_Ouais, peut-être, soufflais-je en tournant la page de mon livre. Mais là tu vois, je suis occupé alors laisse moi tranquille tu veux ?

Rouge de honte, elle fila sans demander son reste. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Castor et Pollux n'avaient rien manqué de la scène et étouffèrent un rire derrière leurs mains.

Au moment du dîner, le soir, Delly vint nous annoncer que la liste des coureurs retenus seraient annoncé par le numéro de La Moisson le mois prochain. Nous avions donc la semaine de libre avant de rentrer chez nous, pour attendre les résultats. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient mis leurs études de côté et avaient donc un travail monstrueux à effectuer. Pour ma part, mes cours étaient à jour et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite à New-York. Je resterais donc toute la semaine à Miami et ne rentrerais que dimanche soir. Je préviens mes parents par courtoisie, bien qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire de moi et que mon absence leur importait peu. Ma mère m'avait même dit : « fait comme tu veux ». Difficile d'avoir une réponse plus froide ou plus distante...

Il pleuvait toujours lorsque j'ouvris les volets de ma chambre, le lendemain. J'en profitais pour traiter au lit jusqu'au alentours de treize heures. Je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer et sortis même mon parapluie de ma valise. J'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma cet après-midi et ce n'était certainement pas une pluie de pacotille qui allait m'en empêcher ! Castor et Pollux jouaient aux cartes lorsque je m'arrêtai à leur hauteur :

_Les gars, vous viendrez au cinéma avec moi cet après-midi ? Leur demandais-je aimablement.

_Ils passent une projection vers quinze heures, m'appris Castor. Une comédie française à mourir de rire si tu veux savoir... Tu ne préfèrerais pas la regarder avec nous ?

_Non, pas vraiment... Bien ce n'est pas grave. J'irai tous seul. On se voit au dîner ?

Ils acquiescèrent et je pus me rendre à ma séance de cinéma.

Cependant, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de me rendre compte que Sarah Oc avait elle aussi choisit d'aller voir le même film que moi. Je m'assis donc discrètement à côté d'une blonde sans cervelle qui gloussait stupidement pour je ne savais quelle raison.

Le reste de la semaine fut rythmé par de longues pluies glaciales, entrecoupées d'orages noirs et maléfiques. Finalement, j'avais hâte de retourner à New-York et il ne me fallut que quelques heures pour les boucler. Demain, je rentrerais enfin chez moi !

* * *

Verdict ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ;) On se dit à samedi en quinze pour la suite ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Anas :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également..._

_**amedu75 :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Et oui en effet, l'adolescence est l'âge bête de nous tous, mais nos compères font preuve d'une sottise élevée, je te l'accorde bien volontiers ^^_

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuvième : ...Ça va MAL !**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Il faisait encore nuit en ce lundi pluvieux, et pourtant, j'étais déjà sur le quai de la gare à attendre mon train, qui devait arriver vers cinq heures cinquante-cinq. En vérité, j'avais simplement cherché à m'éloigner le plus possible de Sarah Oc et de sa compagnie, ô combien ennuyeuse... J'avais donc laissé un petit mot d'excuses, que j'avais soigneusement épinglé sur leur porte, aux garçons. Aujourd'hui je retrouvais enfin mon chez moi ! J'avais hâte de raconter ma quinzaine à mes collègues du Capitole... Pourtant j'avais la nette impression qu'ils seraient peu enclin à m'écouter et que Katniss n'était toujours pas rentrée à la maison, bien sagement, comme je l'avais prédit...

Je profitai du calme ambiant de la gare, en cette heure matinale pour m'assoupir sur un banc, près des quais. Je fus cependant réveillé par l'entrée en gare du train de quatre heures quarante, qui arrivait en provenance de Houston. Je regardai paresseusement la foule de voyageurs descendre des wagons. La plupart étaient des hommes d'affaires, aux chaussures miroitantes et aux montres frôlant les cinquante mille dollars secs. Rien de très exceptionnel pour une personne d'un rang comme le mien mais tellement pour un préposé au café du peuple, qui essayait de montrer à son patron son dévouement à son travail.

Mon rire rauque matinal se fit bientôt entendre dans la bâtisse. Satan, que ça résonnait ici ! J'étouffai mon rire dans une quinte de toux et me levai pour prendre un café au distributeur le plus proche. L'attente sembla durer une éternité, pourtant mon train entra en gare avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'avance. Je fus l'un des premiers à m'installer dans le compartiment de la classe affaires. À cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait surement personne... Il fallait être fou pour prendre un train avant six heures, un lundi matin de février.

Quatre heures plus tard j'étais en train de ranger mes livres dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre, lorsque je tombai sur une vieille photo. Marvel et moi étions serrés bras dessus, bras dessous, une casquette, aux couleurs de l'équipe new-yorkaise de baseball, vissée sur nos têtes. Si nous avons douze ans, c'était le grand maximum. Le père de mon meilleur ami nous avait ce jour-ci amené à la finale du tournoi américain. Un grand soleil brillait ce jour là et je croyais me souvenir que c'était l'anniversaire de mon inséparable comparse, il faisait toujours un temps radieux pour l'anniversaire de Marvel...

Une bouffée nostalgique s'empara de moi tandis que j'enfilai un jogging afin de me rendre au Capitole. Un peu de musculation aurait surement raison de mon état lymphatique...

Il n'y avait personne en vue lorsque je remontai l'allée de sable finement hersé, du club d'athlétisme. Cependant, au moment où j'allais actionner la porte, je sursautai en découvrant, adossé à l'arbre le plus proche, un garçon brun aux yeux gris et à la barbe de quatre ou cinq jours. Il portait des vêtements usés et expirait régulièrement des nuages de fumée jaunâtres. J'avais déjà vu ce type quelque part mais où ? Là était-ce a question...

J'eus un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'il leva les grands yeux fatigués et cernés d'ombres violettes sur moi :

_Cato Hardravers je suppose ? Me demanda-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Je m'appelle Gale, je suis un ami de Katniss...

_Oui je sais, dis-je sur un ton las. Elle est rentrée ?

_Non toujours pas... Mais les autres sont partis à sa recherche, ils nous tiennent au courant...

_Partis à sa recherche ? Attends, elle n'a pas pu quitter New-York comme ça, ris-je. Et qui sont les autres ? Et qui doivent-ils mettre au courant ? Katniss se terre juste pour faire tranquillement sa petite crise existentielle... Ça va lui passer, tu vas voir. Elle va réapparaitre bientôt et tout redeviendra comme avant.

_Je serais toi, je ne parlerais pas d'elle comme ça, siffla le brun en dardant un regard noir sur ma veste de marque.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber au même moment. Je ne jugeais pas bon de demander les réponses à mes questions tout de suite, j'avais peur que Gale ne s'énerve pour de bon et ne me mette une droite en pleine figure...

_Tu ne veux pas rentrer à l'intérieur pour finir cette petite discussion au sec par hasard ? M'enquis-je en déverrouillant la porte principale.

_Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en écrasant son mégot sous son talon.

Je me glissai souplement à l'intérieur et traversais le couloir d'un pas sûr, le brun sur mes talons. J'entrais alors dans le bureau de Brutus, mais lui marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_Tu es sûr que l'on peux rentrer dans le bureau du patron comme ça ? Me questionna-t-il, hésitant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! Brutus n'est pas là le lundi, puis en cette période d'examens du second trimestre, il n'y a jamais foule en semaine... Peut-être un peu le soir, après dix-huit heures, mais encore, ce n'est même pas sûr... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Jus d'orange, de pomme, de raisin ? Limonade ? Eau plate ? Demandai-je en ouvrant le réfrigérateur du bureau, situé à gauche de l'immense baie vitrée, juste sous la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, derrière le Capitole.

_Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort par hasard ? Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil des invités.

_Whisky ? Proposai-je en sortant une bouteille pour la lui montrer.

_Excellent ! Dis, je peux m'allumer une cigarette ?

_Vas y, je ventilerai après, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en nous servant un grand verre d'alcool ambré avec deux glaçons.

Je lui apportai sa boisson et nous trinquâmes. Tout en m'allumant une cigarette russe, je l'invitai à poursuivre son explication :

_En fait Clove, Thresh et Finnick sont partis à Paris, car ils avaient de grandes chances de penser que Katniss avait couru rejoindre Peeta là-bas. Ils sont partis avant-hier et depuis, pas une nouvelle...

_Clove et Thresh ? Relevai-je, un sourire en coin. Finnick doit en baver avec ces deux là... Ils sont incapables de s'entendre...

_Peut-être... Toujours est-il que Glimmer, Marvel et moi sommes restés ici, au cas où Katniss reviendrait ou que sa mère aurait du nouveau sur elle...

_Je ne pense pas qu'elle aime beaucoup sa mère... Elle ne m'a jamais dit du bien d'elle, elle l'a rarement évoquée en plus... Toujours des mots bas... Katniss n'a jamais pris la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Gale bu une gorgée de son verre avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

_Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu repars pour Miami ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_La deuxième semaine de février, si je suis pris dans l'équipe nationale du moins, mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes majeurs...

_Quelle confiance ! Se moqua-t-il. J'en suis tout ébloui...

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez pour trouvez Katniss mais, tu sais, ma carrière, mes études...

_... Sont plus importantes que ton « amie » disparue, oui je sais.

Le ton était sec, mesquin, presque un reproche... Non, c'était un reproche. Le garçon termina son whisky d'un trait, écrasa sa cigarette et sortit sans ajouter un mot, mais en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte après son départ. L'écho se répercuta dans tout le bâtiment, infiniment. Comme pour me prouver à quel point j'étais seul... Incroyablement seul.

Je rangeais soigneusement le bureau, du moins j'ouvrais la fenêtre cinq minutes et faisait disparaître les mégots de cigarettes. Je vidais le reste de mon verre dans la plante de bureau, située juste à côté de la porte et rinçais rapidement les verres avant de les remettre dans le placard. Satisfait, je refermais la fenêtre et verrouillais soigneusement le bureau avant de quitter le Capitole.

J'étais venu pour courir un peu, mais les évènements de la dernière heure m'avaient ôté toute volonté. Je repartis donc en direction de ma villa, les mains dans les poches, la capuche de ma veste rabattue sur ma tête. J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

Mais où pouvait donc être Katniss ? Avait-elle définitivement quitté le pays ? Où bien restait-elle cloîtrée chez elle, dans la peur d'une éventuelle confrontation avec moi ? Je n'en savais rien et toute cette histoire me faisait affreusement mal à la tête...

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Le lendemain matin, Finnick sortit de l'hôpital, au grand étonnement de Clove et aussi du mien. Les médecins nous avaient assurés que notre ami de ne risquait plus rien mais lui avaient recommandé de ne pas trop en faire dans les jours à venir.

Nous sortîmes donc dans les rues parisiennes afin de poursuivre les recherches pour retrouver la fille du feu. Finnick passa des appels toute la journée, faisant jouer ses contacts du cercle privilégié des artistes ou bien des connaissances mais personne ne fut en mesure de nous aider.

Lorsque sonnèrent dix-huit heures au clocher de l'église la plus proche, il décida qu'il était temps de trouver un hôtel pour passer la nuit, mais comme il avait envie d'un livre de chevet, nous nous arrêtâmes à la bibliothèque François Mitterand. Clove et moi nous assîmes autour d'une table tandis que Finnick disparaissait entre les rayons.

Un silence froid tomba sur la table mais je ne pus retenir la question qui me tournait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps déjà :

_Clove, pourquoi détestes-tu autant la France ?

La jeune fille soupira avant de poser ses yeux sombres sur mon regard bienveillant.

_C'est une longue histoire... Mais comme Finnick risque d'en avoir pour un moment avant de trouver son livre, je peux te la raconter si tu y tiens temps...

_J'aimerai, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais... Et...

_C'est bon ça ne me dérange pas, asséna-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main sur le bois de la table.

Elle se racla la gorge, inspira un grand coup et entama son récit :

_Toute cette histoire remonte à... il y a environ deux ans. J'avais quatorze ans et j'avais du mal à m'adapter pleinement au fait que Cato s'éloigne de moi, puisqu'il était rentré au lycée et que nous n'avions plus la même alchimie qu'avant... J'ai donc commencer à sortir seule, pour rejoindre des filles de ma classe en discothèque ou bien pour traiter dans les bars où je savais que Cato se rendait régulièrement avec Marvel ou ses autres amis. C'est justement dans un de ses bars que j'ai rencontré Quentin.

_Qui est Quentin ? Demandai-je en la coupant.

_Attends j'y arrive. Il est venu me parler ce soir là. Nous avons plaisanter, puis il m'a donner son numéro de portable, m'encourageant à le rappeler dés que possible. À ce moment précis, nos conversations sont devenues très fréquentes et nous nous retrouvions autour d'un verre plusieurs fois par semaine...

Sa voix se brisa, elle refoula des larmes traitresses et continua :

_Il me promettait la lune, il me disait qu'on retournerait chez lui, en France, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais sa princesse... J'avais quatorze ans, il en avait dix-sept, je croyais tout ce qu'il me disait ! Surtout parce qu'à l'époque, il me permettait d'oublier Cato !

_Et ensuite ? Questionnai-je de nouveau m'attirant un regard noir.

_Un beau jour, il est venu me dire qu'il devait repartir en France au plus vite et que si je voulais l'accompagner il fallait que je laisse ma famille et mes amis immédiatement. J'en étais folle amoureuse mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je lui avais dit que j'étais en vacances à la fin de la semaine et que je partirais alors avec lui. Il avait accepter et avant de me ramener chez moi, dans sa voiture de location, il m'a embrassé ! J'avais quatorze ans, c'était mon premier vrai baiser... Cato m'avait déjà embrassé comme ça je veux dire, mais je n'avais jamais eu ces papillons dans le ventre !

Elle pleurait littéralement à gros bouillons désormais, mais poursuivait toujours son histoire. À ce moment précis, j'avais un profond respect pour elle et une admiration de son courage.

_Or, deux jours plus tard, la police l'arrêtai pour diverses vols et violences et là, mon rêve s'écroulait... Quentin alla en prison le vendredi soir et fut condamner à quinze ans d'emprisonnement ! Quinze ans ! J'étais détruite... tellement détruite... Ce foutu Français c'était bien foutu de moi, dés le début en plus ! Et le pire fut de voir Cato arriver comme une fleur vers moi et se moquer de ma naïveté en me disant qu'il avait vu d'emblée que ce mec n'était pas net et qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour moi. J'aurai tué Cato, à ce moment là, pourtant, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais à cette époque... Il était tout pour moi : mon ami, mon confident, mon amour...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et je me levai pour aller spontanément la serrer dans mes bras. Je partageai sa peine, sa douleur, sa colère, toutes ses émotions étaient les miennes.

_Regarde où ça m'a mené ! Aujourd'hui Cato et moi sommes pratiquement de parfaits inconnus ! Envolée notre belle complicité ! S'il était là, je lui cracherai toute ma colère, il a abandonné Katniss comme il m'avait abandonné moi ! Et je ne veux pas que Katniss souffre comme moi j'ai pu souffrir...

La brune remonta la manche de son pull vert bouteille dévoilant trois longues cicatrices encore bien marquées sur son avant-bras.

_Peu après, j'ai essayé de me suicider...

La nouvelle me fit comme un électrochoc. Moi qui avait toujours imaginé Clove, puissante, intrépide, imbattable, inflexible, la nouvelle me mit, littéralement, sur le cul ! Alors, dans un élan de compassion soudain, que je ne saurais expliqué, j'embrassai mon acolyte. Elle répondit assez rapidement au baiser. Pourquoi avais-je donc fait ça ? Aucune idée, j'avais besoin de la réconforter, de lui faire oublier les malheurs que je lui avais demandé d'énoncer... Je me sentis coupable de son état et je cherchai seulement à me faire pardonner !

_Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez mais je préfère mieux ça ! Annonça une voix dans mon dos.

Nous sursautâmes tout les deux avant de nous retourner sur un Finnick hilare, qui tenait un épais pavé sous le bras.

_J'ai choisi mon livre, nous pouvons y aller !

J'empoignai les deux bras du fauteuil de notre ami et entrepris de le sortir de la bibliothèque tout en essayant de cacher ma gêne.

Une fois arrivés dehors, Mon regard fut brusquement happé par un jeune homme blond, qui discutait sous un réverbère. De loin, son visage semblait vaguement familier, je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais je connaissais ce garçon... C'était une certitude ! Une limousine noire entra alors dans la rue et s'arrêta à hauteur du garçon. Au moment où il allait monter à l'intérieur, il me regarda fixement. Son nom s'imprima alors dans mon esprit...

_Peeta ! Criai-je en faisant sursauter mes amis.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? M'interrogea Clove en glissant sa petite main dans la mienne.

_Je... J'ai crû voir Peeta monter dans la limousine noire qui vient de partir... Tu sais, Peeta, le copain de Katniss !

Clove ria légèrement.

_Enfin Thresh, tu sais bien que Peeta ne roule pas en limousine... De plus il est tout seul à Paris ! Ça ne peux pas être lui, tu as dû rêver... Viens, Finnick à réserver deux chambres dans un hôtel.

_Tu as surement raison..., murmurai-je pour moi même.

Pourtant j'ai sûr que ce garçon blond, que j'avais vu monter dans la limousine était bien Peeta, le copain de Katniss ! Dans quelle histoire nous étions-nous donc embarqués ?

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je rentrais exténuée du restaurant, pour mon dernier lundi sous les couleurs de Sueton. Peeta était parti depuis samedi et je n'avais aucune nouvelle ! Mais que faisait-il donc ? J'étais inquiète et je ne savais que faire... Alors je restai là, comme une pauvre quiche à travailler pour un vieil homme ingrat, qui me virait à la fin de la semaine ! La seule bonne nouvelle dans tous ça, c'est que je touchai des primes de fin de contrat et j'avais déjà rembourser plusieurs factures de Peeta. Il m'en restait encore hui ou neuf, dans mon salaire tomberait vendredi, donc je ne me faisait pas trop de soucis...

J'avais repéré un magasin de lingerie qui recherchait une vendeuse et j'étais conviée à un entretien d'embauche, le samedi suivant. J'espérais être prise bien que ma maigreur ne soit pas vraiment la plus adaptée pour vendre...

Malgré les quelques rentrées d'argent de la semaine, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer tout réussir à payer, du coup je faisais des heures supplémentaires au restaurant. Demain, je quitterai l'appartement à sept heures pour rejoindre mon travail à huit et ne le quitter que le soir vers minuit.

Ce soir là, il fut largement plus de trois heures lorsque je quittai le restaurant, de bons pourboires en poche. En rentrant dans l'appartement, mon portable clignotait faiblement : ma batterie était faible, mais j'avais un appel manqué. Interloquée, je branchai mon téléphone sur l'une des quatre prises de la pièce puis déverrouillai mon clavier et sélectionnai le registre des appels. Ma surprise atteint son comble lorsque je vis les huit lettres italiques s'afficher sur mon écran : Cashmere avait cherché à me joindre, il y avait à peine une heure !

Si j'avais refusé un à un les appels de mes autres connaissances new-yorkaises, effacé leurs messages pressants, les uns après les autres, j'avais envie de rappeler mon amie, qui m'avait permis de quitter New-York au plus vite... Pourtant, penser à Cashmere me rappelai douloureusement la chevelure blonde, le parfum enivrant et les yeux bleus profonds de Cato.

Quoi que je face, mes pensées voguaient toujours vers le beau blond avec lequel j'avais vécu ma première fois... Certes j'avais entamé le jeu avec Cashmere, mais ça n'avait été qu'une bonne rigolade... La jeune coiffeuse était avant tout devenue mon amie plus qu'autre chose. Je voulais la rappeler, mais j'avais terriblement peur de sa réaction ! M'en voudrait-elle d'avoir fuit ? Certainement. Que me dirait-elle lorsque je lui confierai mes craintes ? Aurait-elle le courage et le temps de m'écouter ? De m'aider ? Pour la première fois, je comprenais ce que devais certainement ressentir Cato, que tous ses amis laissait tomber...

Une rafale de froid envahie la pièce : j'avais laissé ouvert l'unique fenêtre de la salle de bain ce matin et j'en payai désormais les frais... Je la refermai brusquement, emporté par mon raisonnement instable et me couchai sans manger, ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain rassis.

Je souhaitais plus que tout que Peeta rentre au plus vite afin de pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau, ne serait-ce que cinq malheureuses minutes...

Le lendemain matin, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir de nouvelles factures impayées dans la boite aux lettres. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je découvris une facture de six cent vingt-quatre euros à payer avant SAMEDI VENANT ! Comment allais-je faire ? J'étais complètement sur la paille et mes maigres pourboires ne parviendraient pas à rembourser la dette...

Qu'avais-je donc fait pour que le destin s'acharne sans cesse sur moi ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de m'en sortir seule ? Où était donc la Katniss guerrière, courageuse et solitaire dans temps passés ? Serait-elle restée dans la tombe de son père à San Fransisco ?

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ma partie Thresh et du passage Cato x Gale... Votre opinion ?

On se dit à samedi en quinze pour la suite ? ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dixième : Au pied du mur**

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

La lumière de la lune se faufilait à travers les rideaux miteux de la vétuste chambre d'hôtel que nous étions parvenus à louer. Finnick dormait sur le plus grand des deux lits tandis que Clove et moi partagions l'autre. La jeune fille dormait vautrée sur moi et je pouvais sentir sa respiration régulière dans mon cou. Je pouvais aussi entendre les ronflements de mon ami qui brisaient le silence angoissant de la chambre. Nous avions tous les mêmes questions sur nos lèvres : où es-tu Katniss ? Que fais-tu ? Qui vois-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? Penses-tu parfois à nous ? Ou bien cherches-tu à nous rayer définitivement de ton existence ?

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux... Il l'était impossible de trouver le repos alors que notre amie restait introuvable. Au fond, nous en voulions tous énormément à Cato, qui nous avait, encore une fois, montré sa légendaire lâcheté et son sens des priorités terriblement absurde. Comment le jeune homme pouvait-il la laisser disparaître comme ça, sans s'en occuper plus que raison ? Alors, que c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils étaient très proches ! Peut-être jouait-il seulement avec elle, qu'elle l'avait compris -Katniss avait toujours été très maline et encore plus perspicace- et que sa conscience lui avait dicté de fuir la source de ses problèmes... Ce n'était pas courageux, mais ça restait malgré tout compréhensible et encore plus plausible.

Clove grogna et remonta un peu plus la couverture sur son corps, me donnant un peu plus chaud. Par chance, mes pieds dépassaient désormais et le courant d'air frais qui traversait la chambre me permit de ne pas mourir déshydraté -croyez moi ou non, il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dans cette chambre !-. Je parvins finalement à trouver le sommeil et laissai Morphée me prendre au creux de ses bras.

Un bruit sec me fit sursauter et je fus aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui entrait à pleine porte dans la pièce.

_Debout ! Aboya Clove d'une voix sèche. Finnick a trouvé où travaille Peeta, nous devons y aller au plus vite afin de retrouver Katniss. Nous partons dans une demi heure !

Je me frottai machinalement les yeux avant de m'extirper du lit. Mon regard tomba sur Finnick qui buvait une tasse de café près de la porte, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il paraissait fatigué mais comme nous, prenait son mal en patience afin de retrouver Katniss au plus vite. L'artiste avait passé une écharpe bleu ciel par dessus son manteau en tweed noir. Il avait réussit à enfiler son pantalon bordeaux et ses vieilles converses noires usées et semblait prêt à décoller à n'importe quel moment.

En revanche, Clove portait encore son short de pyjama à carreaux verts et son tee-shirt pourpre étalant la photo d'un groupe pop célèbre sur son ventre. Ses cheveux courts avaient bouclés légèrement, l'agaçant certainement considérablement, car chez elle, tout se devait d'être parfaitement lisse. Malgré tout, elle gardait tout son charme.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça et prépare toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle en m'envoyant un jean à la figure.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire avant de passer le vêtement reçu. Je terminais de me vêtir avant de commander un croissant et un chocolat chaud pour me remplir l'estomac.

Peu après nous arpentions les champs Élysées à la recherche du pâtissier qui employait Peeta. En effet, en descendant à la réception de l'hôtel Finnick avait vu un apprenti pâtissier livrer des gâteaux pour le repas de midi de l'hôtel et l'artiste avait demandé, à tout hasard, si l'autre garçon ne connaissait pas un certain Peeta Mellark. Coup de chance monumental, le type était un collègue de Peeta ! Finnick s'était empressé de noter l'adresse de la pâtisserie et nous étions actuellement en train de nous y rendre. La tension était presque palpable mais personne ne pipait mot. Nous étions presque au but de plus d'une semaine de recherches dans la ville lumière.

En arrivant devant la boutique, je fus désigné pour aller aux renseignements à l'intérieur. Je soufflai un grand coup avant de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée en bois clair. Une charmante jeune femme blonde en tailleur rose bonbon leva les yeux de son cahier de comptes et me sourit cordialement.

_Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_J'aimerai parler au patron s'il vous plait, lui répondis-je en m'avançant prudemment.

_Je suis désolée mais l'on ne peut voir monsieur sans motif valable...

_Je dois lui parler de Peeta Mellark, l'implorai-je. C'est vraiment très important !

_Peeta Mellark ? Me questionna-t-elle un haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Ça fait une semaine que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui... Le patron pense qu'il est en congé mais il aurait dû nous prévenir... Peut-être est-il malade ? Enfin je ne peux rien vous dire de plus... Navrée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Merci quand même et bonne journée mademoiselle !

À peine fus-je dehors que Finnick et Clove me pressèrent de questions :

_Alors ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Clove et m'agrippant fermement les épaules et en plantant son regard presque noir dans le mien.

_Juste que ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont sans nouvelles de Peeta et que personne ne sait où il se trouve et qu'il ne répond pas sur son téléphone fixe...

_Bordel ! Jura Finnick. Et elle n'a pas vu Katniss non plus ?

_Non, je lui ai montré la photo mais rien...

_Qu'allons-nous faire ? Geignit Clove.

_Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en détournant le regard.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur une dame portant des haillons terreux et trainant un gros sac poubelle à moitié éventrée. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une photo qui trainait sur le sol humide. Elle la contempla avant d'afficher un air étonné. Ses yeux se relevèrent et tombèrent sur nous. La vieille femme s'approcha d'une démarche hésitante.

_C'est à vous cette photo ? Demanda-t-elle en postillonnant.

Mes yeux se figèrent lorsque je vis le cliché de Katniss dans ses mains.

_Oui, merci, s'empressa de dire Clove et la lui arrachant presque des mains.

Elle résista quelques peu avant de lâcher la photographie couleur.

_Je connais cette fille, déclara-t-elle en regardant Finnick droit dans les yeux. Elle a dormi avec moi l'autre soir dans un parc. Elle cherchait son petit ami apparemment...

_Vers où est-elle partie ? M'enquis-je.

_Par là bas ! S'exclama-t-elle en montrant la Tour Eiffel du doigt.

Nous nous regardâmes avant de remercier brièvement la femme et de nous mettre à courir vers le champs de Mars : nous avions une nouvelle piste pour retrouver la fille du feu !

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Vendredi soir ! Nous étions vendredi soir et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Peeta ! Pas même un message ou un appel ! Le restaurant Sueton avait prolongé mon contrat au surlendemain et je devais donc travailler à plein temps ce week-end.

Une semaine que Peeta était parti... J'avais peur. Terriblement peur. En vérité j'étais absolument TERRIFIÉE. Avait-il des problèmes ? Était-il blessé ? Voir même mort ? M'avait-il oublié ? Abandonnée ?

Un froid morne et lugubre s'était abattu dans l'appartement. Pire que lorsqu'il était avec moi...

Et Cato me manquait affreusement. Il m'était difficile de dire pourquoi... Il m'avait laissé, les évènements s'étaient enchainés très vite et je n'avais même pas eu le courage de lui laisser, ne serait-ce qu'un pauvre message d'adolescente amoureuse comme pas permis... J'étais certainement au final, aussi lâche que lui... Il me manquait ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés.

J'avais bien pensé à rentrer à New-York. Mais que leur dirais-je à tous ? Que j'avais besoin de souffler ? De faire le point sur la situation ? Comment justifierais-je mon comportement ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

Mon sang se glaça. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? On frappa de nouveau. Je me levai et avançait prudemment jusqu'à la porte avant de demander :

_Qui est là ?

_... Ou... Pe... Mal...

Je n'avais absolument rien compris de ce que me disais la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Pourtant, par pure folie ? J'ouvris l'horrible porte jaunâtre.

Je lâchai un cri horrifié en découvrant un Peeta très mal en point, couvert de sang, les vêtements déchirés et la mine fatiguée, titubant sur le pas de la porte. Je m'écartai prestement, tirai une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir et mouillai un linge propre pour lui nettoyer la figure.

Il me laissa faire mais ne pu retenir un cri de douleur lorsque je frottai une plaie profonde au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Je lui appliquai un antiseptique et collai un sparadrap pour éviter l'intrusion de corps étrangers dans sa blessure.

Je l'aidai à se dévêtir avant d'aller lui faire couler un bain chaud, qui nous priverait certainement d'eau chaude pour le reste de la semaine, mais Peeta en avait terriblement besoin. Je ne comptai plus les multiples cicatrices, griffures, morsures et hématomes qui ornaient sa peau pâle. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

_Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau savonneuse.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et je sortis lui préparer un bon gros sandwich que je fis chauffer, pour faire fondre les tranches de fromage que j'avais ajouté sur le dessus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions attablés lui devant son frugal repas et moi devant un café sans saveurs.

_Alors raconte moi, annonçai-je, but en blanc. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais informée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

_J'ai eu de gros problèmes avec mon ami. C'est un dealer. Je devais faire une dernière course pour lui mais, quand je suis rentré, il a refusé de me payer. Je me suis énervé et ses sbires ce sont jetés sur moi et m'ont passé à tabac.

Son œil gauche arborait déjà une affreuse couleur violette et sa lèvre inférieure se rapprochait terriblement du rouge vermeil.

_Ensuite, reprit-il, il a menacé de me tuer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait. J'ai donc dû livrer une cargaison de cocaïne jusqu'à Strasbourg puis descendre à Marseille récupérer un autre chargement et remonter avec à Paris. Ça m'a pris presque toute la semaine et quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a annoncé que je lui devais dix mille euros de barrettes perdues en mer. Il a dit qu'il me règlerais définitivement mon compte si je ne le payais pas avant la prochaine lune.

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher de ma tête. Mes yeux inquiets cherchaient les siens, dans l'espoir d'une blague, mais rien ne vint.

_Katniss, murmura Peeta en terminant son sandwich. J'ai peur. Horriblement peur. Je n'ai pas l'argent et...

Il avait peur... En même temps il y avait de quoi ! Dix mille euros ! Où allions-nous trouver une fortune pareille ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Une minute zéro quatre. Plutôt pas mal pour un premier tour de stade rapide. Depuis que j'étais rentré de Miami, je m'entrainais tous les matins au Capitole pour préparer une course difficile et dangereuse, l'année dernière deux coureurs étaient morts, qui rassemblait les meilleurs coureurs du continent : les Hungers Games. Chaque club devait tirer au sort le nom d'un coureur, qui participerait à la course, mais si un autre coureur se portait volontaire, le premier tiré au sort, devait laissé sa place. Cette année, j'étais certain d'être tiré au sort. De plus, personne ne se risquerait de prendre ma place... Tous savaient ma motivation pour participer à cette course en terrain varié sur une centaine de kilomètres soit plus de dix heures d'efforts. Brutus avait gagné cette course étant jeune, il lui semblait normal que j'y participe à mon tour et que je tente de la gagner... Je pouvais y arriver. J'étais le meilleur coureur depuis des lustres aux États-Unis. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur les représentants d'Amérique du Sud ou du Mexique pour rafler la médaille.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je rentrais dans la salle de musculation, soulever quelques haltères. Mais, après plusieurs séries, Gale entra brusquement dans la pièce.

Depuis notre « dispute », quelques jours plus tôt, je n'avais pas revu le garçon et le regard qu'il me jetait n'avait rien de très amical.

_Il faut qu'on parle, me lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Je reposais mes instruments avant de le suivre en direction des vestiaires.

Je m'assis sur un banc, l'invitant à faire de même.

_Non c'est bon ça ira, m'affirma-t-il en commençant à tourner en rond devant moi.

Mes yeux le suivirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'arrête et plante son regard gris sombre dans le mien, bleu azur.

_Il faut que tu m'expliques ta relation avec Katniss. Dis moi, ce qu'il y a entre vous ! Ordonna-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

_C'est juste mon amie, elle est gentille, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_Juste TON AMIE ! Hurla-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. TU LA BAISES AVANT DE LA JETER COMME UNE SERPILLÈRE, ELLE disparaît ET TU RESTES LÀ, LES BRAS CROISÉS À ATTENDRE SON RETOUR ? Ne te dis pas son ami ! SI TU NE VEUX PAS D'ELLE, LAISSE LÀ ! NE LUI DONNE PAS DE FAUX ESPOIRS ! Car, il y en a d'autres qui l'aiment et la veulent...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase, il semblait au bord des larmes... La lumière fit doucement chemin dans mon esprit : Gale était amoureux de Katniss ! Depuis tout ce temps, il supportait de me voir agir ainsi avec elle, sans jamais rien dire... Mais aujourd'hui s'en était trop : Gale avait craqué ! Je déglutis prudemment avant d'ajouter :

_En vérité, je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec elle... J'ai peur de l'aimer en fait, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ça m'effraie de ressentir tout ce que je ressens à la fois... J'ai peur qu'elle est réussie là où toutes les autres ont échoué...

Un courant d'air claqua la porte du vestiaire, nous faisant sursauter.

_Tu l'aimerais VRAIMENT, souligna Gale. Tu serais parti à sa recherche au lieu d'aller à ton stupide stage de détection...

Une colère sourde passa en moi :

_Mais bordel ! Vous ne comprenez tous rien ou quoi ? C'est mon rêve de gosse cette équipe nationale ! Je veux en faire parti depuis que j'ai débuter la course ! Je veux pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux ! Je veux voyager, participer aux Jeux Mondiaux Universitaires ! Je ne veux pas laisser tous ça me filer entre les doigts tu comprends ?

Gale laissa échapper un cri guttural, m'administra une droite magistrale sur la pommette et sortit sans se retourner. De la porte d'entrée, il hurla :

_Tout le monde te reproche ton égoïsme permanent ! Marvel le premier, pourtant on sait tous que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde !

Et étrangement, ça me fit mal... Plus mal que le coup de poing, plus mal qu'une crampe ou qu'un bad trip.

Je restai assis, sur le carrelage froid du vestiaire à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre du couloir. Je me sentais seul, terriblement seul...

En fin d'après-midi, Brutus me convoqua dans son bureau : nous allions sélectionner le coureur des Hungers Games. Je ne fus pas surpris d'être le seul coureur dans le bureau. Enobaria et Haymitch étaient assis et attendaient -impatiemment- le dénouement du tirage au sort.

Brutus fit tourner plusieurs fois sa main au milieu du tas de papier et en tira un, légèrement corné.

_Cato Hardravers, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il sortit un papier de son imprimante, un stylo de sa poche et au moment où j'allais m'en saisir pour signer, il demanda :

_Y a-t-il un volontaire ?

_Je me porte volontaire comme tribut ! S'écria Marvel en rentrant dans le bureau comme une flèche. Je veux courir les Hungers Games.

Devant mon air sidéré, Marvel attrapa le stylo et remplit le formulaire d'inscriptions, qu'il tendit à Brutus avant de tourner les talons.

_Je suis désolé, soupira le vieil entraineur en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je me dégageai et couru à la suite de Marvel dans le couloir.

_Oh ! C'était quoi ça ? Lui criai-je. Tu savais que je souhaitais participer à cette course ! Tu el savais ! Pourquoi m'as-tu empêcher d'y aller ? POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour qu'on en arrive là !

Il se retourna lentement et me dévisagea d'un air hautain.

_Peut-être que de cette manière, tu pourras chercher plus activement Katniss et peut-être même rejoindre les autres à Paris...

Il tourna les talons et sortit du club.

_NON ! Hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

L'écho de mon cri se répercuta dans l'immense bâtiment presque désert. Satan ! Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais définitivement seul et abandonné de tous... Comme toujours lorsqu'on y pensait bien. J'étais SEUL CONTRE TOUS. Encore et toujours seul contre tous...

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On se voit dans quinze jours pour la suite ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**amedu75 :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :-) Et pour répondre à ta question, je préparai mon examen de fin d'année. J'avais donc moins de temps à consacrer à mes chapitres._

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Onzième : Les jeux sont faits !**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

J'ouvris les yeux tôt ce matin-là. Nous étions le douze février et il était presque onze heures. Je m'étirai souplement avant de m'extirper de la chaleur de mes draps, d'enfiler un jogging et un pull fin pour descendre déjeuner. Une nouvelle fois encore, la villa était déserte. Mon père était au travail et ma mère avait dû s'absenter pour la journée avec des amies. À l'heure qu'il était, elle prenait certainement le soleil dans l'hémisphère sud.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je découvris une lettre cachetée à mon nom, le sigle de la fédération d'athlétisme apposé en haut à droite du courrier. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je tenais dans mes mains la réponse à presque treize ans de travail acharné et dix ans de compétitions en tout genres remportées : la réponse à ma candidature pour devenir membre de l'équipe nationale.

J'ouvris prudemment la lettre et extirpai son contenu. Je respirais un grand coup avant d'entamer ma lecture :

_Monsieur Hardravers,_

_Suite à votre participation aux tests de sélection du mois dernier, à Miami, mes collaborateurs et moi-même, avons analysé et longuement débattus sur votre intégration à l'équipe nationale. Nous avons donc passé en revue votre parcours sportif et notre œil a été attiré par plusieurs de vos performances que voici :_

_Champion Benjamins As Excellence cent mètres sprint en 2006_

_Champion Suprême Cadet As Excellence cent mètres sprint en 2010_

_Champion Suprême Cadet As Excellence trois mille mètres steeple en 2010_

_Champion des États-Unis cent mètres sprint en 2011 (Championnat de Denver)_

_Ces résultats, ainsi que de nombreux autres (la liste serait trop longue a effectuer) et vos résultats aux tests de sélection nous prodigue l'immense honneur de vous proposer une place au sein de notre section d'Élite._

_À partir de ce jour, vous êtes officiellement ''Membre provisoire de l'équipe national d'athlétisme''. Vous êtes aussi appelé à venir siéger au centre d'entrainement national à Miami à partir du 20 février 2012._

_Cordialement et dans l'espoir de vous voir bientôt._

_Le Président Snow._

Je ne pus retenir un immense cri de joie une fois arrivé au bas de cette lettre : j'allais enfin devenir membre de l'équipe nationale d'athlétisme. J'attrapai une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, prenai ma lettre et filai au Capitole à toute vitesse. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : la montrer à Brutus.

Je ralentis un peu mon rythme effréné et rentrai dans le club en roulant des mécaniques. Je toquai à la porte de Brutus et entrai dans attendre sa réponse. Mon humeur joyeuse retomba aussitôt lorsque je découvris Haymitch assis à la place de mon vieux mentor dans son bureau.

_Bonjour Cato, me lança-t-il en reposant son verre d'alcool. Comment vas-tu ?

_Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant lourdement. Que ce passe-t-il ? Brutus n'est pas là ? J'avais une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer...

_Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle ? Demanda Cinna en entrant dans la pièce.

Je sursautai brusquement. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu l'entraineur du Village des Vainqueurs, alors le revoir m'étonnait un peu, encore plus au Capitole.

_J'ai été sélectionné pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale, annonçai-je fièrement en tendant ma lettre à Haymitch.

L'entraineur la scruta des yeux avant de me féliciter chaleureusement. Cinna fit de même en posant sa large main sur mon épaule.

_Bravo jeune homme ! Une grande carrière se dresse devant toi.

_Merci, mais Haymitch : où est Brutus ?

Le vieil homme s'assombrit brusquement et but une gorgée avant de répondre.

_Il a été appelé à la Commission des Clubs Sportifs ce matin, à propos de l'affaire Glimmer... La fédération devait rendre son jugement aujourd'hui, les résultats de l'expertise sont tombés la semaine dernière.

_Mais les experts ne sont pas venus au Capitole pourtant ?

_Ils ne viennent pas forcément, m'appris Cinna. Je pense qu'il ne se sont basés que sur des témoignages d'athlètes et d'employés du club... Enobaria a-t-elle été appelée à parler ?

_Non, je ne pense pas, répondit évasivement Haymitch. Moi même je n'ai pas été témoigner.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le bureau avant que Cinna ne le coupe :

_Et vous avez retrouvé la jeune mademoiselle Everdeen ?

_Non, soupira le vieil entraineur en remplissant de nouveau son verre. Plus d'un mois qu'elle est introuvable... Finnick, Clove et Thresh sont même partis à sa recherche, à Paris !

_Et toi ? Me demanda Cinna. Tu n'y a pas été ? Tu étais pourtant son ami non ?

_J'avais les sélections pour l'équipe nationale la semaine où il sont partis. Je ne pouvais pas être du voyage...

Cinna leva un sourcil peu convaincu mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

_Je vais m'entrainer un peu, déclarai-je en me levant soudainement. Je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Je sortis du bureau en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière mon dos. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de musculation avant de bifurquer vers la piste de cross. Assez peu utilisée, cette piste était minuscule et se situait tout au fond du parc d'entrainement si bien que peu de coureurs en connaissaient l'existence. Elle formait un ovale régulier, parsemé de tronc d'arbres, de fossés, de flaques d'eau et de combinaisons de marches dans des dévers plus ou moins corsés.

Je m'échauffais tranquillement quand mon regard fut attiré par un sentier à peine perceptible entre les arbustes qui bordaient la piste. Curieux, j'entrepris de suivre l'herbe couché et j'atterris au pied d'un monticule escarpé et abrupte. Je repérai plusieurs prises pour mes pieds et mes mains avant d'entreprendre l'escalade de la paroi. Une fois arrivé en haut, je découvris avec stupeur une piste d'entrainement improvisée : des barrières rouges et blanches, des haies monstrueuses, des fossés plus larges que je n'en avais certainement jamais franchi, des passages d'eau complexes avec des obstacles dans l'eau et d'autres fantaisies s'étalaient dans cette partie du parc que j'ignorais. Qui donc s'entrainait ici ? La barrière la plus basse devait mesurer près d'un mètre quinze et la plus haute atteignait le mètre quarante, facilement. Ce terrain ne pouvait être celui que d'un coureur expérimenté et talentueux... Je redescendis la paroi en me promettant d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. Je me devais de me préparer pour mon premier mois de sélection.

Je retournai alors vers la piste centrale et fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain à toute vitesse pour tester ma résistance. Au bout de deux kilomètres en sur régime, je fus complètement fatigué. Je pris une douche, puis téléphonai à mon chauffeur pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mon estomac me tira de ma rêverie : je n'avais presque rien mangé en partant de chez moi et j'avais une faim de loup. Je traversai alors la rue pour commander un repas chinois dans le restaurant où nous allions autrefois, Marvel et moi, en sortant de l'entrainement.

Penser à mon ami et aux multiples aventures qui avaient peuplé notre enfance me fis terriblement mal au cœur. Autrefois inséparables, Marvel et moi nous comportions désormais comme de parfaits inconnus... Tant de saisons passées ensemble, d'hivers rigoureux où nous nous levions aux aurores pour être les premiers sur les pistes verglacées du Capitole avant d'aller en cours, tant d'étés caniculaires où nous jouions dans l'eau azur de l'immense piscine de nos parents, tantôt chez lui, tantôt chez moi, avant d'aller manger une énorme glace italienne multicolore chez le meilleur glacier de tout New-York... Nos soirées jeux vidéos, nos pizzas récupérées après les cours et mangées après l'entrainement ou devant un bon film d'horreur... Penser à tout ça me faisait un mal de chien... En vérité, depuis l'arrivée de Katniss, tout allait mal entre nous. Je savais bien que je n'aurais JAMAIS, au grand jamais, dû laissé entrer la fille du feu dans ma vie.

Mon chauffeur vint finalement me prendre, tandis que je grignotais déjà mes pâtes aux crevettes sauce pimentée. En rentrant à la maison, je terminais les derniers restes de mon délicieux repas et montai ensuite prendre un bain brulant pour me relaxer. J'étais mal... J'étais seul et mon talent ne pouvait rien contre ça... Peut-être finirais-je comme Haymitch : seul et alcoolique ? Ou comme Brutus : vieux, fatigué et harassé de mille maux ? Ou peut-être encore comme Enobaria : une carrière ratée et que je deviendrai un personne aigri? L'avenir me le dira surement dans les prochaines semaines, car dés le surlendemain, je serais en route pour rejoindre Miami. Le chapitre de ma vie sur ma carrière d'athlétisme commençait VÉRITABLEMENT maintenant. Et j'étais plus que prêt à le voir venir !

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Depuis le retour de Peeta, la peur faisait partie intégrante de ma vie : chaque coup de fil, chaque son sur le palier, chaque bruit anormal provoquait chez moi une angoisse grandissante.

Peeta avait passé plus de trois jours au lit, complètement lessivé. Un méchant rhume c'était aussi emparé de lui le lendemain de son retour. J'avais réussi à lui dégoter quelques médicaments bon marché pour apaiser un peu ses douleurs, mais il était loin d'être rétabli... Bien trop loin d'être rétabli... Lorsqu'il était réveillé, il me disait toujours qu'il allait quitter son travail et rentrer avec moi à New-York, mais le problème était qu'avec les dettes qu'il avait contracté, il restait bloqué en France. Il m'avait bien dit, de faire mes valises et de le laisser, de rentrer par le premier avion et de retrouver mes amis, mais je ne pouvais agir ainsi, je ne pouvais le laisser seul, face à son ami si dangereux, qui l'avait littéralement massacré pour un retard de payement.

La seule lueur d'espoir qui éclaircissait un peu notre horizon noir sur fond sombre, était que le restaurant était perpétuellement plein, matin, midi et soir et qu'ils avaient dû m'offrir un contrat. Je travaillais donc d'arrache-pied et nous parvenions à manger un peu, deux fois par jour. J'avais tout de même mal au cœur, de voir mes maigres économies partir en fumée de la sorte...

Cashmere m'avait laissé un message vocal dans lequel elle me sermonnait longuement, me disait que ma fuite ne rimait à rien et que je ferais mieux de rentrer affronter la réalité. Elle m'annonçait aussi que Clove, Thresh et Finnick étaient partis à ma recherche et que j'avais intérêt à accepter leur aide quand ils m'auraient trouvé. Sur la fin du message, la blond m'expliquait que Cato avait été sélectionné pour l'équipe nationale, qu'il partait le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas l'air très soucieux de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Cette annonce me brisa littéralement le cœur, même si je savais que le blond n'en avait rien à faire de moi...

Il pleuvait depuis une semaine et les rues parisiennes semblaient avoir été frappées par un puissant tsunami. L'eau circulait librement sur la chaussée, s'écoulant dans les égouts en permanence. Des relents d'odeurs putrides remontaient des sous-sols arrachant des hauts-de- cœurs aux clients lorsqu'ils sortaient de chez Sueton. Comme quoi, on pouvait fréquenter celui qui prétendait être le meilleur restaurant de la ville lumière et ressortir en crachant ses boyaux...

Peu avant que je parte, vers minuit, le patron me convoqua dans son grand bureau glacé. Je tirais un peu sur ma jupe avant de toquer à la porte.

_Entrez ! S'exclama la voix tout à fait reconnaissable de l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Europe.

_Bonsoir monsieur, dis-je prudemment. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

_Oui, mademoiselle Everdeen. Comme vous le savez nous avons failli vous mettre à la porte. Quelle mouche nous avait donc piqué ? Ceci aurait été une grossière erreur puisque vous êtes notre meilleure employée. Voici donc un petit cache misère pour vous récompensez. N'oubliez pas que vous ne travaillez que demain midi. Vous avez votre week-end de repos aussi. Passez une bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, il signa un chèque qu'il me tendit. Par pure politesse, je ne regardais pas le montant du chèque qu'il m'avait adressé et sortit silencieusement du restaurant.

Une fois dehors, je sortis le chèque de ma poche et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque je découvris le montant : cinq cents euros ! Je courus presque jusqu'à l'appartement, impatiente d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Peeta. Je traversais un parc boueux au pas de course, projetant de la saleté sur mes chaussures noires vernies, mes jambes et le bas de ma jupe bleue marine.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je le découvris vide.

_Peeta ? Peeta ! Peeta ! Appelai-je en refermant distraitement la porte derrière moi. Où es-tu ?

Mes yeux furent attirés par une lettre griffonnée à la va vite sur la table :

_Ma belle Katniss, je suis sortis faire un tour. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas._

Un ricanement nerveux passa la barrière de mes lèvres : en lisant ceci, que mon copain avait dû écrire dans l'après midi, après minuit, comment voulait-il que je reste tranquille ? Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je sortis aussitôt mon portable de ma veste et composa son numéro. J'attendis fébrilement qu'il décroche, mais je tombai directement sur la messagerie. La peur m'envahit un peu plus : pourquoi ne décrochait-il pas ? Son portable devait probablement être éteint mais s'il avait un accident ? Un problème ? S'il s'était fait frappé par son « ami » ?

Dehors, l'orage grondait désormais, et la nuit noire n'appelait guère à sortir. La mort dans l'âme, je me couchai sur le matelas, me promettant que si Peeta n'avait pas rentré en début d'après-midi, j'irai à la police pour leur faire part de sa disparition.

Le lendemain matin, Peeta n'était toujours pas rentré. Je partis donc travailler avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre qui me gardait presque pliée en deux. Le restaurant affichait déjà pratiquement complet lorsque je pris mon service dans la salle une. Un de mes collègue, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns, nommée Patricia travaillait avec moi. Nous travaillions souvent ensemble, elle et moi, et notre équipe était rapide et efficace. Or, j'avais une étrange impression ce matin là : comme si quelque chose d'inhabituel allait venir secouer, une fois de plus, ma vie.

Un couple de personnes âgées demanda une table et je les conduisis vers leur réservation avec aisance. Une fois parfaitement installés, je leurs tendais la carte du restaurant. En relevant la tête, mon sang se glaça : deux tables plus loin, Patricia installait Finnick, Thresh et Clove et leurs proposait diverses bouteilles de rosés hors de prix.

En revenant vers les cuisines, je la suppliai de bien vouloir prendre le service de cette table numéro onze, car la fille ne m'inspirait pas confiance, lui dis-je. Elle accepta volontiers et je sortis quelques instants pour souffler un grand coup. Si jamais ils me reconnaissaient, ma fin était proche !

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Une femme entre deux âges nous proposa une superbe table dans la salle numéro un du prestigieux restaurant Sueton. La serveuse proposait à Finnick différents vins rosés et champagnes tellement coûteux, que même un mois de salaire ne parviendrait pas à en payer une bouteille. Clove se tenait silencieuse entre nous et semblait scruter la salle d'un œil attentif.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Finnick se décida pour un grand nom du champagne français et la serveuse en laissa une bouteille avant de partir cherchez les cartes pour que nous puissions commander le repas. Clove ne soufflait toujours pas un mot et fixait avec une attention non dissimulée l'autre serveuse de la salle, une petite brune aux cheveux impeccablement attachés et à l'air chétif. Elle nous jeta un regard craintif et fila vers les cuisines à une allure trop rapide pour être naturelle. Je ris avant de sermonner amicalement l'intrépide brune aux yeux ténébreux.

_Arrête de la regarder comme ça, tu vas lui faire définitivement peur !

_Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Nous demanda-t-elle, à Finnick et à moi. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katniss !

_Pardon ? S'exclama l'artiste en reposant un peu brusquement sa coupe de champagne.

_Les mêmes yeux anthracites affolés, la même allure, la même couleur de cheveux...

_Katniss n'est pas si maigre que ça, souligna Finnick en retroussant le nez d'un air dégouté. Cette fille n'a que la peau sur les os au niveau des côtes et ses muscles semblent assez minces. La fille du feu avait bien plus de formes.

_Oui, mais quand elle est partie rejoindre Peeta, qui n'est qu'apprenti pâtissier, elle n'a pas dû vivre dans le grand luxe, elle a pu maigrir et comme elle ne court plus régulièrement, ses muscles se sont affinés. Le raisonnement de Clove est tout à fait plausible...

_Attendons la fin du service pour aller en discuter avec elle, décida Finnick tandis que l'autre serveuse revenait avec les cartes.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous avions terminé notre succulent repas et nous attendions tranquillement derrière la porte de service que la fille que nous prenions pour Katniss sortent du restaurant.

La tension était à son comble : que lui dirions-nous ? Comment arriverions-nous à la faire rentrer à la maison ? Et si ce n'est pas elle, où irions-nous ensuite ?

La peur s'insinuait lentement dans nos veines. L'adrénaline aussi. Peut-être que notre expédition de plus d'une semaine dans les rues de la ville lumière touchait à sa fin...

* * *

Tada ! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement car le suivant est un chapitre "clé"... On se dit à samedi prochain pour la suite ? Je reprends le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, car je suis en vacances ! :-) N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**amedu75 **: Merci beaucoup de ta review et oui, je reconnais que Cato est une sale tête de mule..._

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Douzième : La faim justifie les moyens !**

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Nous attendions depuis près d'une heure lorsque la fille que nous prenions pour Katniss sortit du restaurant.

_Katniss ! La héla Finnick. C'est nous, Thresh, Clove et Finnick !

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur nous et d'un coup, fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant.

Je fus le plus rapide à réagir : je me lançai à sa poursuite tel un faucon fondant sur sa proie. Ma grande taille m'avantageait et je parvins à empoigner son bras au milieu d'un parc boueux.

_Lâche moi ou je hurle ! M'avertit-elle en se débattant avec une force prodigieuse pour une aussi petite personne.

_Katniss ! Arrête un peu ton cirque ! Il faut que tu rentres à New-York avec nous. Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi là-bas. Il faut que tu reviennes.

Elle parut se calmer et réfléchir à ma proposition puis braqua ses yeux gris froids dans les miens.

_Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

Elle essaya de se dégager de ma poigne.

_Lâche moi s'il te plait, quémanda-t-elle en tirant sur ma manche. S'il te plait Thresh, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

J'allais la relâcher lorsque Clove et Finnick se présentèrent à mes côtés. L'intrépide brune posa un regard dur sur la fille du feu :

_Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide et lâche Katniss, lâcha-t-elle, but en blanc. Fuir New-York à cause d'une histoire de cul avec Cato, c'est vraiment idiot.

Katniss ouvrit la bouche pour couper ma comparse, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste sec.

_Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je sais que ta petite sœur est morte, mais, on ne quitte pas tous ses amis comme ça, sans un mot pour ça. Nous étions tous prêts à t'apporter notre soutien, et à t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais, tu étais tellement aveuglée par Cato et ce que vous aviez fait, que tu nous as tous oublié. Nous avons découvert ta chambre et tes sentiments pour Cato n'ont pas été difficiles à trouver.

_Je ne peux pas rentrer, répéta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

_Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement..., déclara Finnick d'une voix posée. De plus, Cato n'est pas là en ce moment... Tu ne seras pas obligée de te confronter à lui directement.

Elle nous toisa à tour de rôle, un rictus agacé en coin.

_Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre... Je ne peux pas rentrer parce qu'il faut que j'aide Peeta !

_Peeta ? Il est à Paris ? Questionna Clove. Mais je croyais que tu...

_Vous avez lu la lettre ou bien ? Soupira-t-elle en défaisant son chignon. J'ai découvert qu'il avait huit mille euros de dettes ! Sans compter tout ce qu'il doit à son ami...

_Comment ça ? L'interrogea Finnick en haussant un sourcil.

_Et bien, Peeta a eu des problèmes avec son appartement. Il a dû en changer mais s'est fait avoir sur la marchandise. Du coup il a dû payer les retards de payements de l'ancien locataire en plus de ses loyers. Avec les factures et la nourriture, sa maigre paie d'apprenti pâtissier il a très vite eu de grosses dettes. Depuis que je travaille au restaurant, nous avons réussi à en couvrir trois mille, mais j'ai aussi appris qu'il servait de voiturier, pour un type bizarre qui vend de la drogue. Au début il arrivait avec ce job là, à rembourser quelques dettes, mais rapidement, le patron ne l'a plus du tout payé. Il s'est même fait frappé plusieurs fois... Vous verriez dans quel état est-ce qu'il est...

_Et combien est-ce qu'il « doit » à son « ami » ? demandai-je.

_Dans les trente mille euros.

_Mène nous jusqu'à son appartement, ordonna Finnick. Nous allons bien trouver une solution.

**_**Je veux bien vous y amener, mais sachez que Peeta est sortit hier dans l'après-midi et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré ce matin.

_Ça ne fait rien, allons y quand même, décida Clove en glissant sa petite main dans la mienne.

Katniss haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne fit pas de commentaires et nous guida vers son logis.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs quartiers qui n'incitaient pas vraiment à s'attarder avant de bifurquer à travers un immense parc insalubre. Je ne fus même pas étonné de l'endroit : comme toutes les grandes métropoles, Paris avait aussi ses quartiers pauvres. Voir ça dans la ville lumière peina Finnick qui hochait tristement la tête en poussant des soupirs mélancoliques. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de voir que la ville dont il rêvait chaque nuit n'était pas parfaite ou bien si c'était l'état déplorable de Katniss qui le choquait.

Arrivés devant un vieil immeuble à la façade défraichie, la fille du feu ralentit pour nous ouvrir. Je vis cependant rapidement le problème : il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et il me faudrait porter Finnick. Je pris l'artiste dans mes bras comme une princesse, tandis que Clove plia son fauteuil roulant et nous suivîmes Katniss à travers les étages.

Elle déverrouilla une porte d'un horrible jaune moutarde et nous invita à rentrer dans l'appartement. Je fus horrifié de découvrir la petite pièce aux murs écaillés, mal éclairée, au carrelage inégal, à peine meublée qui lui servait de maison. Mes yeux me posèrent sur la silhouette sur somnolait sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Un garçon blond au visage recouvert d'ecchymoses violettes.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

_Peeta ! M'écriai-je en m'agenouillant près de mon petit ami.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et s'assit sur le lit.

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Thresh, Clove et Finnick d'un œil mauvais. Qui sont ces gens ?

_Ce sont mes amis de New-York, lui expliquai-je. Ils sont venus pour nous aider à nous en sortir.

_Je le savais ! S'écria le blond en se relevant brusquement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de tous ça ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'avais promis que tu arriverais à m'aider ! Pas que tu irais chanter à tout le monde que j'avais des problèmes ! Et puis tu n'as pas demandé les meilleurs en plus... Un handicapé, un noir et une gamine ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire pour nous aider hein ? Rien ! Rien du tout. On ne peux pas se permettre de nourrir des bouches supplémentaires alors qu'on arrivent même pas à se nourrir nous même ! Et comment veux-tu qu'on dorme à cinq ici ? C'est impossible ! Bon sang Katniss ! À quoi tu joues ?

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part de Peeta. J'aurai pensé qu'il aurait été content de me voir nous ramener de l'aide, mais visiblement, il n'en était rien.

_Le pire, continua-t-il sur un ton de reproches, c'est que je dois continuer à travailler pour mon ami. Il a juré qu'il me tuerait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait. Je dois y retourner, je suis désolé. Fais ce que tu peux, mais arrange moi ce merdier ! Je serais de retour dans un mois environ. Que tout soit réglé ! Sinon, je te mettrais à la porte, toi et tes amis de New-York !

Sur ces horribles paroles, il prit un blouson et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, complètement désespérée.

_Comment vais-je me sortir de ça ? Pleurai-je en regardant Finnick qui semblait plus impuissant que jamais.

_Nous allons t'aider, affirma Thresh en me remettant sur mes pieds.

_Comment ? Soupira Clove en s'asseyant sur une chaise bancale, près de la table.

_Vos parents ne pourraient pas payer les dettes ? Supposa le métisse. Comme ça, demain tout est arrangé et on peut rentrer dans trois jours...

Ses deux autres comparses se regardèrent longuement. Ils semblaient sur le point d'exploser de rire ou de fondre en larmes.

_Enfin Thresh ! Tempêta la brune. Trente mille euros de dettes ! Comme si nos parents allaient rembourser une telle somme pour un sale petit ingrat qu'ils ne connaissent même pas ! C'est absurde... L'argent ça se mérite.

_Comme si donner quinze mille chacun mettraient leurs parents sur la paille..., marmonna le jeune homme en me tendant un mouchoir. Bien dans ce cas nous allons travailler !

Clove manqua de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée.

_Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Nous allons QUOI ?

_Travailler, répéta calmement Finnick. Katniss, tu disais que Peeta travaillais chez un pâtissier ?

_Oui, c'est exact mais..., commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par Thresh.

_Parfait, je travaillerai à sa place. J'ai fait un stage dans une boulangerie l'été dernier. Une pâtisserie ça ne doit pas être très différent...

_Ok, Katniss, tu continues au restaurant d'accord. Pour ma part, j'ai vu que la bibliothèque où nous nous étions arrêtés rechercher quelqu'un pour tenir le comptoir. Je devrais réussir ce job sans trop de problèmes... Puis, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront emprunter un livre ou deux...

_Et moi ? Je dois travailler aussi ? Soupira l'intrépide brune.

_Un grand salon de coiffure recherche une fille pour faire le ménage et les shampoings. Il se trouvent peu après la bibliothèque. Tu n'auras qu'à postuler là-bas.

_MOI ? Mettre mes mains dans des cheveux gras et balayer le sol ? Tu m'as prise pour quoi là ?

_Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes parents de nous envoyer les trente mille dollars alors, lâcha le métisse très sèchement.

_C'est bon... Je le ferai, affirma-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

_Très bien ! Je passe quelques coups de fils et nous commençons tous demain, dit Finnick d'une voix enjouée. Nous devrions réussir à payer un bon quart des dettes ce mois-ci !

_Seulement un quart..., souligna Clove d'une voix mesquine.

Le regard noir que lui lancèrent les garçons l'empêchèrent de faire un commentaire de plus.

J'étais tout de même assez gênée par cette affaire : en cinq minutes mes amis parvenaient à régler ce que j'aurais dû faire, il y a déjà de ça un mois... L'artiste m'ordonna de lui amener toutes les factures et lettres de relances que Peeta avait à l'appartement et il se plongea dans des cahiers de comptes et des piles de documents interminables.

Thresh ouvrit les portes des placards et constata avec stupéfaction qu'ils étaient pratiquement vides. Il soupira et ordonna à Clove d'aller acheter de quoi faire le repas de ce soir. La brune le regarda dédaigneusement avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement sans souffler un mot.

_Elle m'épuise parfois, me confia le métisse. Elle peut-être une amie formidable, mais quand elle ne veut faire aucun effort, elle reste insupportable...

_Je suis d'accord, lança Finnick, le nez sur ses calculs. Une sale gosse pourrie gâtée qui ne se sent plus. Mais elle reste moins pire que Cato...

Une petite heure plus tard, Clove rentra à l'appartement, les bras chargés de provisions.

_J'ai pris un poulet rôti et de la purée en boite pour ce soir. De la salade, un morceau de fromage, des fruits et des yaourts. J'ai aussi pris des pains au lait et du beurre de cacahouètes pour demain matin. Avec du jus d'orange et du café aussi ! Annonça-t-elle en remplissant les placards.

Elle me regarda avec un air rieur que je lui connaissais bien :

_Oui Katniss, tu vas ENFIN pouvoir prendre un VRAI repas. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a assez pour tout le monde.

J'éclatai de rire, bien vite suivie par les autres. Une lueur d'espoir venait de jaillir au fond du malheur qui m'encerclait de tout les côtés...

Finnick se frottait pensivement les cheveux lorsqu'il reposa sa calculatrice sur la table et se tourna vers nous.

_Il y a un léger problème, annonça-t-il en regardant sa feuille de comptes.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Thresh. Pas un truc trop grave j'espère ?

_Et bien Peeta doit trente mille euros à son « ami », plus cinq mille euros à la banque et il y aussi six cents vingts euros de factures impayées. Ça nous devrions réussir à le régler avant la fin de la semaine, mais pour le reste, ça s'annonce assez compliqué...

_Surtout que nous avons le BAC la dernière semaine de juin, rappela Clove en se levant. Nous ne pouvons pas rester jusqu'à cette période...

_Je l'avais oublié celui là, soupirai-je en mordant dans ma cuisse de poulet. Il va me manquer des tonnes de cours et... Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, me rassura Finnick. Gale se fera surement une joie de te donner les cours qu'ils te manquent...

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le paysage nocturne défilait inlassablement à travers la fenêtre du train de cinq heures à destination de Miami. J'étais encore à moitié endormi lorsque le contrôleur passa vérifier que tous les passagers de la classe affaire avait leur billet. J'avais dépassé Washington depuis un petit quart d'heure lorsque mes yeux fatigués tombèrent sur mon reflet à travers la vitre : la capuche grise anthracite de mon sweat rabattue sur ma tête et mes écouteurs d'un blanc électriques faisaient ressortir les légères cernes matinales qui entouraient mes yeux.

J'avais eu la chance de ne pas croiser Sarah Oc dans le train ce matin. Elle avait certainement dû prendre l'avion ou un train plus tardif dans la journée. Je préférai voyager de nuit car il y avait souvent moins de monde dans les transports et donc moins de bruits. J'avais emporté mes trois grosses valises de vêtements et de produits de toilettes, en plus de deux sacs de sport et d'un sac à dos contenant mes livres et mon ordinateur portable dernier cri. Autant dire que j'étais chargé comme une mule.

Deux heures plus loin, la voix off de la compagnie de chemin de fer annonça l'entrée imminente en gare de Miami. Je me levai et sortis mes valises des portes-bagages, avant de me diriger vers la porte pour ne pas être pris de vitesse au moment de la descente. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à Houston ou je ne savais où...

La gare était encore déserte ce matin là, pourtant il était presque neuf heures. Habituellement, à New-York, les employés de bureau commençant à dix heures et les commerciaux naviguaient à toute vitesse dans les halls de gares, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas en Floride.

Dehors, le soleil peinait à montrer le bout de son nez entre les nuages et le thermomètre de la pharmacie située de l'autre côté de l'avenue affichait moins six degrés. Je m'allumai une cigarette en attendant qu'un taxi disponible passe dans la rue pour m'amener jusqu'au club de la ville. Je crachai un dernier halo de fumée grisâtre lorsqu'un homme d'entre deux âges arrêta son taxi jaune poussin devant moi.

_Je vous dépose quelque part jeune homme ? Me questionna-t-il en baissant la vitre de sa berline.

_Au club d'athlétisme, s'il vous plait.

_Parfait, allez y montez. Vous payez tout de suite ?

Je sortis un billet de cinquante dollars de ma poche et le lui tendis.

_Gardez la monnaie, lançai-je en attachant ma ceinture de sécurité. Mais, faites vite s'il vous plait.

Je remontai l'allée givrée du club d'athlétisme, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le garçon qui bataillait devant les portes d'entrées avec sa valise.

_Salut Castor ! M'exclamai-je en lui tendant la main.

_Salut, marmonna le garçon en parvenant finalement à ouvrir la porte.

_Pollux n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demandai-je en remarquant l'absence de son frère jumeau.

_Pas retenu..., maugréa-t-il en éternuant. Il est resté à San Fransisco... là bas au moins il fait soleil ! Pas comme ici... Je croyais qu'il faisait beau et chaud en Floride pourtant...

_Pas en cette saison messieurs ! Lui interpella une voix bourrue mais amicale de Plutarch Heavensbee. Alors les garçons ? Contents de revenir ? Vous devez être fatigués d'avoir voyagé si tôt... Prenez les clés de vos chambres et aller vous reposer. Castor, chambre cinq cent cinquante-sept et toi Cato, comme la dernière fois, six cent soixante-six. Vous trouverez vos emplois du temps sur votre bureau. Il commence à partir de demain et jusqu'à la fin de ce premier mois d'essais.

Je pris la clé de mauvaise grâce et disparu dans les étages. Je déverrouillai la porte de ma chambre et refermai soigneusement derrière moi. Rien n'avais changé depuis que j'étais parti. Pas même l'endroit où j'avais posé la télécommande de l'écran plat ! Je posai mes affaires devant la penderie et me dirigeai vers mon bureau qui disparaissait sous une pile de papiers informatifs et d'instructions diverses semblables à celles que l'on nous donnait en début d'année au lycée. Je sortis de la pile le fameux emploi du temps et le contemplai méticuleusement, traquant chaque heure de liberté.

J'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater que j'avais des cours le samedi matin et que les heures libres n'étaient qu'au nombre de trois dans la semaine : le mercredi entre dix et onze, le vendredi entre quatorze et quinze et le samedi entre onze et douze. Je gardai toute les matières que j'avais lorsque j'étais au Deux sauf que mes heures d'entrainements étaient intercalées entre mes heures de cours.

Je commençai le lundi matin avec histoire puis physique-chimie, musculation et l'après-midi avec français, anglais, espagnol, math, sprint. Le mardi s'enchainait endurance, steeple, sciences naturelles, sciences politiques, sciences économiques et sociales, math et vitesse. Le reste de la semaine se partageait entre les langues, la musculation, les sciences, l'histoire, le sprint, la vitesse, les séances de haies, l'endurance et les routiers. Ces derniers consistaient à courir une distance donnée en un temps donné en pleine nature. Ils nous apprenaient à gérer notre capacité à l'effort et nous permettaient de nous dépasser. Je commençais à huit heures tous les matins et terminais tous les soirs à six heures. J'avais un temps aux devoirs entre huit et dix heures le soir et avant le repas j'avais plus ou moins quartier libre. Au final, cela aurait pu être pire.

Je survolai le reste de la paperasse avant de défaire l'intégralité de mes affaires et de me faire couler un bon bain bien chaud dans lequel je versais des mousses multicolores. Je me déshabillais et me glissai dans l'eau brulante. Il n'était même pas encore midi, pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être debout depuis des lustres...

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que je descendis manger un morceau au réfectoire. En faisant la queue, une petite brune à la queue de cheval parfaitement lissée attira mon attention. Je ne me retins même pas de soupirer lourdement lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Sarah Oc. Elle me remarqua aussi, puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

_Salut beau gosse ! S'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant avec un air supérieur. Alors, tu as été retenu ? Pas étonnant à vrai dire... Tu avais terriblement le niveau ! J'ai été retenu pour le saut en hauteur et toi ? Le sprint évidemment... On faisait vraiment parti des meilleurs au stage de sélection... C'était normal que l'on se retrouve ensemble dans l'équipe nationale...

Castor me jeta un regard compatissant auquel je répondis par un sourire entendu.

_... Oui et ma cousine Julie m'a dit que cette robe m'allait à ravir, il faudra absolument que je te la montre, tu vas l'adoré c'est évident... Cato ? Cato ! CATO !

_Pardon ? Dis-je en sursautant sous le regard amusé de Castor.

_Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! S'énerva-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

_Non pas vraiment, reconnus-je honnêtement. Je n'en ai rien à faire...

Alors qu'elle me regardait avec un air choquée, je me levai et montai aussitôt dans ma chambre... Ce n'était pas une gamine de quinze ans qui allait m'ennuyer plus longtemps !

Un peu plus tard, Castor vint frapper à ma porte. Je lui ouvrais pour le laisser rentrer et refermai à double tour derrière lui : je ne tenais pas à être dérangé par d'autres impertinents... J'avais eu ma dose pour la soirée.

_Alors ? On s'est fait une nouvelle copine ? Plaisanta mon ami en se vautrant sur mon lit.

_M'en parle pas ! Cette gamine est épuisante... J'en avais rien à faire de sa robe et de sa cousine Julie moi ! C'est comme si je te parle de ma tante Lucie ! Tu n'en auras rien à faire...

_Ta tante s'appelle Lucie ?

_Non, mes parents sont tous deux enfants uniques. Je n'ai pas de cousins et de cousines.

_Ça doit être affreux les repas de famille... Un truc chiant à mourir. Avec qui fêtes-tu Noël alors ?

_Des amis... Mes parents sont souvent invités à des galas de prestiges et je n'y suis pas convié... Ou alors je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Ça dépend à vrai dire, dis-je en riant. Et toi ? Tu as une grande famille j'imagine...

_À vrai dire pas tellement..., reconnu le garçon aux yeux sombres. J'ai un oncle, le frère de ma mère et deux tantes, les sœurs de mon père. Il avait un frère aussi, mais il est mort dans un accident de voiture quand mon père était jeune. J'ai donc quatre cousines et trois cousins, ils ont tous entre quatre et quinze ans, donc Pollux et moi sommes les plus vieux...

_Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu habitais San Fransisco. Connaitrais-tu Katniss Everdeen ?

_La fille du feu ? Oui, enfin pas directement mais Pollux est sorti avec son amie Madge, peu après que Katniss ait quitté San Fransisco avec sa mère et sa sœur.

_Sa sœur est morte, annonçai-je d'une voix calme. Le premier janvier... Depuis Katniss a disparue... Personne ne sait où elle se trouve.

_Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il anxieux. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti à sa recherche ? Tu es son ami non ?

_Oui, mais d'autres amis la recherche actuellement. Certains d'entre eux sont partis à Paris, car c'est là bas que se trouve son copain. Peut-être a-t-elle cherché à le retrouver pour partager sa peine... Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle. À vrai dire je suis un peu en froid avec mes amis... Pour un truc stupide mais ça n'a aucune importance...

Castor arborait un air perplexe, avant d'allumer son téléphone et de griffonner un numéro sur le coin d'une feuille de paperasse.

_C'est le numéro de Madge. Il me semble que Katniss a gardé contact avec elle après son départ pour New-York. Tu devrais essayer de la joindre... Peut-être qu'elle sait où se trouve la fille du feu.

_Merci beaucoup, dis-je en lui tapotant le bras. Tu es génial !

_Tu exagères franchement... Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain ?

Et il sortit de la chambre sans ses retourner.

Je m'empressai d'envoyer un message à Marvel pour lui communiquer le numéro de l'amie de Katniss, histoire de lui montrer que je me souciais un temps soit peu de la disparition de la fille du feu. Peut-être se montrera-t-il plus clément avec moi à l'avenir ?

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-) On se dit à samedi prochain pour la suite ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Treizième : Déceptions**

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Le lendemain matin, malgré les réticences de Clove, nous étions tous partis travailler. Le patron de Peeta avec accepté de me prendre sans tergiverser : l'affluence de commandes et de clients ainsi que la pénurie d'employés l'empêchait d'être trop regardant sur les CV. Je fus donc assigné à la préparation d'une crème pâtissière de base, que je réussis correctement du premier coup. On me chargea ensuite de remplir les choux avec une crème ganache à la pomme et de les assembler en pièces montées. Vers dix heures, j'allais livrer du pain dans plusieurs hôtels de Paris avec la fourgonnette du pâtissier puis en revenant au travail, je récupérais les sacs de cacao d'Afrique commandés par la pâtisserie et arrivés par cargo le matin même. À midi, j'eus une demi-heure de pause au cours de laquelle je dévorais un sandwich maison au jambon et au pâté avant d'être assigné au service en boutique l'après-midi.

En rentrant le soir, j'étais éreinté et couvert de farine de la tête au pied. Finnick et Clove se trouvaient déjà à l'appartement mais Katniss travaillait jusque très tard dans la soirée.

_Alors cette première journée ? Me demanda l'artiste lorsque je posai mon sac sur la table. Pas trop dur ?

_Franchement ? Non ça va... Il y a beaucoup de travail, alors je n'ai vraiment le temps de flâner mais ça reste des tâches simples. Et vous ? Les questionnai-je en retour.

_La bibliothèque est superbe ! Il y a des tonnes de livres et les gens qui y viennent sont tous très sympathiques. J'ai rencontré un lad aujourd'hui. Il était en permission et était venu chercher des informations sur une lignée de trotteurs de course. Je l'ai gentiment aiguillé vers le rayon animalier, mais j'ai pu discuter avec lui. Il est très gentil et il aime son métier. Il m'a même proposé d'aller au champ de courses avec lui un de ces jours...

_Et toi Clove ?

La brune leva ses yeux tristes sur moi.

_Et bien c'est AFFREUX ! S'exclama-t-elle. Déjà, je suis arrivée à neuf heures ce matin, il m'ont fait attendre deux heures dans un coin avant de me demander ce que je voulais. Ensuite, je leur ai dit que je venais pour le travail et on m'a fait appeler une patronne. Elle m'a questionné et après elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien m'embaucher à condition que je la laisse me coiffer un peu mieux que ce que j'étais. Comme une pauvre quiche j'ai accepté et voici le résultat !

Elle se leva et tourna sur elle même pour me montrer un carré court parfaitement lisse qui lui dégageait bien ses épaules.

_Six mois que je laissais mes cheveux pousser pour les avoir de nouveau LONGS ! Six mois ! Tous les efforts réduits à néant en deux coups de ciseaux ! Et puis elle n'a pas coupé cinq centimètres je peux te dire... J'ai failli pleurer !

Je me retins de rire et en regardant Finnick je vis qu'il était dans la même situation que moi.

_Et au final ? Dis-je en soufflant un grand coup.

_J'ai dû balayer et faire des shampoings toute la journée sans interruption. Mais comme je suis payé au jour le jour, j'ai rapporté cinquante-trois euros cinquante.

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment précis pour téléphoner à notre intrépide comparse, qui s'éloigna sous la fenêtre pour raconter ses malheurs capillaires à sa mystérieuse correspondante.

_Pourquoi les filles font toujours tout un foin pour leurs cheveux ? Demandai-je à Finnick. C'est vrai que cette coupe est courte, mais elle lui va bien mieux que ses cheveux aux épaules...

_Je suis de ton avis mais apparemment ce n'est pas le sien... Enfin, peut-être que Katniss lui fera entendre raison... Elle rentre quand d'ailleurs ?

_Pas avant onze heures je crois... Il nous faudra manger sans elle.

L'heure tourna jusqu'aux onze heures fatidiques où Katniss rentra épuisée et trempée de la tête aux pieds.

_Salut les amis ! Nous lança-t-elle en jetant ses clés et son blouson sur une chaise en plastique. J'adore ta coupe Clove ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

_C'est vrai tu aimes ? S'écria l'intrépide petite brune.

_J'ai fait des haricots verts avec du steack haché, répondit Finnick tout en tournant machinalement la page de son livre de poche. Ta part est dans le micro-onde.

_Tu es génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant chaleureusement sur les deux joues. J'ai une chance folle d'avoir un ami comme toi !

L'artiste sourit mais ne dit rien. Katniss sortit un chèque de sa poche :

_Au fait, j'ai eu ma prime de meilleure employée du mois et avec mes heures supplémentaires ça nous fait presque huit cents euros. On peut payer toutes les factures que Peeta a en retard et aussi amortir un peu sa dette globale. Je passerai à la banque demain matin.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le jour suivant, Katniss était déjà partie au travail. Clove et Finnick dormaient encore à poings fermés, si bien que je dus mobiliser tout mon corps pour me déplacer sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas les réveiller. J'enfilai rapidement un jean déchiré sur la cuisse gauche et une chemise unie rose pâle. J'attrapai un pull noir qui trainait sur le sol et mes baskets en toiles que j'enfilai une fois sorti de l'appartement. Je refermai soigneusement à clé derrière moi et descendis les escaliers d'un pas actif. Mon estomac criait famine mais je n'avais pas penser à prendre de quoi grignoter en chemin. De toute manière, je ne mangeais jamais beaucoup le matin car à la maison, je ne pouvais le le permettre...

J'arrivai à la pâtisserie et regardai sur le planning les tâches qui m'avaient été confiées par le patron. Ce matin, je devais livrer les commandes jusqu'à onze heures, après quoi j'étais assigné au service en boutique jusqu'à midi et demi. Cet après-midi, je m'occuperai de la décoration et du glaçage des gâteaux qu'il me faudrait ensuite livrer avant de pouvoir quitter le travail.

Comme la veille, je pris la camionnette de l'enseigne et fis ma tournée des hôtels dans la ville lumière, m'arrêtant parfois chez un riche propriétaire pour lui apporter sa commande. Je reçus même un gros pourboire d'une vieille aristocrate à qui j'avais livrée une superbe pièce montée de quatre cents choux pour le mariage de sa fille.

Le service en boutique fut relativement calme et je pus aller déjeuner un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui me permis de commencer très rapidement le glaçage des gâteaux. Vers quinze heures, je repris le fourgon pour livrer mes « chefs-d'œuvre » à leurs commanditaires. En rentrant, j'avais une mauvaise impression. Je n'aurais su dire de quoi il s'agissait mais j'avais la sensation que quelque chose de mal était en train de se produire... Et que cette chose nécessiterait mon intervention prochainement.

Dix-sept heures sonnèrent au clocher de l'église gothique du quartier et mon travail était terminé. Je rangeais mes affaires de travail, me changeait et je m'apprêtai à prendre le bus, lorsque mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

_Allô ? Dis-je en décrochant.

_Thresh Morrowson ? Questionna une voix féminine haut perchée de l'autre côté du fil.

_Oui, répondis-je un peu stupidement. Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

_Vous ne voudriez pas venir chercher votre amie Clove à son travail ? Elle est dans la rue derrière le salon de coiffure en train de cracher ses tripes depuis plus d'une heure. Je pense qu'elle aurait besoin de voir un médecin...

_J'arrive immédiatement ! M'exclamai-je avant de me rendre compte que la femme avait raccrochée.

Je ne mis qu'un quart d'heure avant de rejoindre mon amie, bien mal en point accrochée au rebord d'une poubelle, ses beaux vêtements recouvert d'une substance gluante dans laquelle on ne distinguait que quelques trainées de sang foncé.

_Thresh..., murmura-t-elle si bas que je crus avoir rêvé. J'ai si mal... Aide moi ! S'il te plait...

_Ça va aller ma belle, ne t'en fais pas, la rassurais-je en la soulevant délicatement. Je vais t'amener à l'hôpital d'accord ?

Je n'eus pas de réponse et en baissant les yeux sur elle, je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'elle s'était évanouie. Une immense vague de panique s'empara de moi : je courrais désormais comme un fou dans les rues de Paris provoquant l'étonnement des passants qui se retournaient sur mon passage. Je parvins finalement à appeler une ambulance et Clove put être transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Un médecin s'occupa d'elle immédiatement à son arrivée et l'emmena dans une salle de consultation. Je dus alors attendre, seul, assis par terre, dans le grand couloir froid des urgences, le rapport du docteur. J'étais terriblement angoissé et mes doigts composèrent automatiquement le numéro de Finnick, qui devait encore être à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Les sonneries se succédèrent sans que personne ne décroche. Je finis par être basculé sur la messagerie :

_Oui Finnick, c'est Thresh. Rappelle moi dés que tu auras ce message, c'est urgent.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent longuement mais personne ne vint m'apporter des nouvelles de Clove et l'artiste ne me rappela pas non plus. J'avais pensé appeler Katniss, mais la fille du feu avait bien assez de problèmes à régler comme ça. Pas besoin qu'elle s'inquiète d'un soucis supplémentaire. La réceptionniste m'indiqua le distributeur automatique après avoir compris que je ne bougerai pas de l'endroit où j'étais avant d'avoir eu des nouvelles de mon amie. Je me levai pour prendre un café et un horrible sandwich sans saveurs.

Je sirotai mon café quand Finnick me rappela :

_Oui Thresh ? Tu m'avais appelé et tu disais que c'était important...

_Clove est à l'hôpital, annonçai-je but en blanc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... Ça fait presque deux heures que les médecins l'ont enfermée dans un bloc opératoire... J'ai peur Finnick... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... J'en serais malade. Je crois que je l'aime mais... Ne préviens pas Katniss s'il te plait... Elle a assez de problèmes comme ça.

De l'autre côté du fil, on aurait entendu une mouche voler.

_Ne bouge pas, je viens te rejoindre, déclara-t-il avec sang-froid. Je laisse juste un mot à Katniss et j'arrive. Donne moi l'adresse s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, tel un automate. Mon ami raccrocha et je restai pendu, mon portable à l'oreille, écoutant le bruit de la ligne coupée sans parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté du monde réel.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

Je rentrais une nouvelle fois éreintée de ma journée de travail et j'eus la surprise de découvrir l'appartement désert. Ni Clove, ni Finnick, ni Thresh ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Pas un mot ne m'avait été laissé, ni même une indication sur l'endroit où ils avaient pu se rendre. J'allais commencer à préparer à manger lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur mes baskets de sport qui dépassaient de mon sac...

J'abandonnai ma tâche pour les sortir entièrement et les contempler comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyais. Je retirai mes ballerines et enfilai une paire de chaussettes avant de passer mes pieds dans mes chaussures. Elles glissèrent sur mon pied à la perfection, comme si elles avaient étés faites sur mesure. Je marchai un peu dans l'appartement, tout en rangeant la vaisselle qui trainait sur l'évier et je dus me rendre à l'évidence : enfiler mes chaussures de sport m'avait manqué.

Je regardai par la fenêtre pour voir que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Une envie folle de sortir courir me saisit alors. Je me changeai pour mettre le seul jogging que j'avais emporté à la hâte dans mes bagages et un sweat-shirt quelconque. Je laissai un petit mot sur la table, au cas où les autres rentreraient avant moi : _sortie courir_, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Je quittai mon logis, le fermant soigneusement à clé derrière moi et descendit tranquillement l'escalier. Une fois en bas, je commençai à trottiner pour rejoindre le parc que je traversai tous les jours pour aller au travail.

Je courus lentement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et une fois à l'intérieur du parc, j'accélérais progressivement, courant très bientôt à une vitesse dangereuse, surtout sur sol humide. Mais peut m'importait : j'aspirai tout l'air que je pouvais, manquant de m'étouffer à chaque bouffée, et j'avançai, j'avançai, je ne savais où mais je le faisais... C'était comme si j'avais toujours été programmée pour ça : pour courir, pour avancer, pour prendre de la vitesse, pour aller vite. Le sang pulsait dans mes veines et mon rythme cardiaque montait en flèche. Je sortis du parc, continuant ma folle escapade dans les rues de Paris. Je ne savais pas où est-ce que j'allais, mais j'aurais été incapable de m'arrêter.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et les lumières de la capitale française fleurissaient à chaque coin de rue. Je finis par m'arrêter dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas et décidais de rentrer par le métro. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais en découvrant les rames pratiquement désertes, j'en déduisis que la soirée devait déjà être bien avancée.

En rentrant à l'appartement, je pensais y retrouver mes amis, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. La panique me saisit : leur étaient-ils arrivés quelque chose ? Avaient-ils des problèmes ? J'appelai Finnick mais tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Je composai ensuite les numéros de Clove et de Thresh, mais sans résultat non plus. L'inquiétude me gagnai peu à peu jusqu'à ce que l'artiste me rappelle :

_Oui Katniss ? Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant que j'eus pu ouvrir la bouche. Clove est à l'hôpital. Elle a fait un petit malaise cet après-midi, mais rien de grave. Ils la gardent en observation et nous restons, Thresh et moi, pour la surveiller. Nous irons travailler tous les trois demain, donc ne te fais pas un mauvais sang, elle ne risque rien.

_Mais..., soufflai-je, prise de court. Comment avez-vous fait pour la rejoindre ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenue ?

_Thresh a été appelé par la patronne de Clove, et m'a ensuite prévenu moi. Il a essayé de te joindre, mais ton téléphone était coupé.

_C'est curieux... Il est resté allumé toute la journée pourtant... Enfin, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, m'assura-t-il d'une voix confiance. Juste un surplus de fatigue, elle n'a rien de grave.

Je décidais finalement de faire confiance à mes amis et raccrochais.

Cette nuit là, j'eus du mal à m'endormir, car malgré ma confiance envers Finnick, je m'inquiétais pour Clove. D'autant plus que Peeta m'avais envoyé un message pour me prévenir que son « ami » souhait récupérer son argent avant le premier avril. Il m'avait prié de prendre cette date au sérieux et qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une mauvaise blague.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Cela faisait désormais quinze jours que j'avais intégré la sélection nationale d'athlétisme et j'étais habitué à jongler à la perfection entre cours scolaires et entrainements sportifs. J'étais en train de me rendre à mon cours de français quand, au détour d'un couloir, je fus percuté de plein fouet par Castor :

_Oh Cato ! Justement je te cherchais. Plutarch veut te voir dans son bureau, il m'a envoyé te prévenir. Tu seras excusé de ton retard en français, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ça avait l'air urgent, débita-t-il en serrant une feuille de papier blanc contre sa poitrine.

_Très bien, dis-je en ramassant mon sac, tombé dans la bousculade. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette feuille que tu tiens si précieusement ?

_Ma convocation pour participer aux séries de Los Angeles ! S'exclama-t-il en me montrant la feuille. Tu devrais surement en avoir une toi aussi.

_J'espère... Enfin, je vais voir ce que Plutarch me veux.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau du « chef » des entraineurs nationaux et toquai, une fois arrivé devant l'immense porte en chêne clair.

_Entrez ! Brailla une voix bourrue à l'intérieur.

Je m'exécutai pour découvrir un tout autre bureau que celui de Brutus ou encore de Haymitch : celui-ci devait facilement faire la taille d'un petit appartement. Son sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette vert bouteille et les murs arboraient une nuance de marron proche du châtaigne. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière et on pouvait aisément observer le jeu des rayon du soleil avec les coupes exposées le long du mur. Mes yeux glissèrent sur les personnes présentes dans le bureau : il y avait bien évidemment Plutarch mais aussi Delly, monsieur Flavius et Seneca Crane.

_Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en m'approchant du grand bureau en bois.

_Nous avons à te parler, Cato, me dit Delly d'une voix doucereuse. Tu devrais t'asseoir, cela risque d'être long.

Près d'un quart d'heure après, j'étais toujours en train d'écouter les entraineurs me parler de leurs histoires de sportifs, de motivation, d'envie de progresser, de compter parmi les meilleurs. Seneca était en train de me parler des divers moyens pour un athlète de se « recycler » après une carrière lorsque je lui coupai brusquement la parole :

_Excusez moi, c'est passionnant ce que vous me racontez là, mais je suis sensé être en cours, allons puis-je savoir quel rapport cet entretien à avec moi ?

Monsieur Flavius pinça les lèvres d'un air courroucé avant de me répondre d'une voix sèche :

_Et bien, les entraineurs et moi-même avons remarqué que tu ne sembles pas avoir de potentiel inexploré mon cher Cato. Tu sais certainement aussi que le but de l'équipe nationale est de recruter de jeunes sportifs talentueux, qui ont encore une marge de progression. Car, ce travail dans la sélection a pour but de rendre meilleurs les athlètes. Et toi tu...

_Ce qu'il veut dire, le coupa Seneca en lui jetant un regard noir, c'est que nous n'avons pas l'impression que tu te donnes au maximum.

_Loin de nous l'idée de penser que tu es mauvais, tenta de me rassurer Delly, mais tu fais ce que l'on te demande sans jamais forcer. Tu es largement sous les temps imposés, tu sembles être une machine. C'est formidable, mais, on voudrait voir où sont tes limites. Pour pouvoir t'engager au mieux sur les échéances futures.

_Mais pourquoi voulez-vous connaître mes limites si je remplis les conditions requises ? Les questionnai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Engagez moi donc aux séries national un de Los Angeles. Vous verrez bien si je suis à la hauteur de vos espérances !

_Le problème n'est pas là Cato, déclara Plutarch. Tu as gagné tout ce qu'un jeune sportif de ton âge peut rêver. C'est même plus que ça : tu as TOUT gagné. Et à tous les niveaux : du départemental quatre au national un ! Tu brilles même en séries ! Donc à quoi bon t'amener écraser les autres concurrents de national un à Los Angeles ? À quoi bon te voir gagner sans forcer ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt et tu le sais.

_C'est bien joli tout ça, repris Flavius. Mais dites lui la vérité... En fait Cato, ils ne jugent pas utiles de te garder dans l'équipe. Ils pensent que tu ne peux pas donner plus que ce que tu donnes actuellement. Ils pensent donc te virer de leur sélection.

Ma mâchoire manqua de tomber et une immense vague de déception et de tristesse s'empara de moi : j'étais le meilleur. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir du meilleur parmi l'équipe nationale ? Plutarch et Delly semblaient retenir l'envie de se jeter sur Pierre Flavius tandis que Seneca paraissait réfléchir à la situation.

_Il nous reste une solution, déclara-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

_Laquelle ? Demandâmes tous en même temps.

_Cato a du talent. Beaucoup de talent, c'est indéniable. Il rafle tout au niveau national un. Pourquoi ne pas le faire courir en international ?

_C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! S'exclama Delly. Il devra affronter les meilleurs juniors du monde ! Il est trop jeune... Comment se débrouillera-t-il face à des machines de dix-huit, dix-neuf ou vingts ans ?

_Il vaut largement les meilleurs juniors américains, annonça Plutarch d'une voix posée. Le confronter à l'élite mondiale nous permettra de juger sa marge de progression et peut-être, de voir ses limites. Quelles épreuves proposes-tu Pierre ?

_Et bien, il y a l'internationale quatre de Rome dans quinze jours, puis encore une internationale quatre, à Berlin cette fois-ci, dans trois semaines. Je l'engage sur les deux ?

_Qu'en penses-tu Cato ? Me demanda soudainement Seneca. Te sens-tu prêt pour ces deux épreuves rapprochées ?

_Oui ! Affirmai-je d'une voix ferme. Je suis prêt à en découdre avec l'élite internationale !

_J'aime cette mentalité ! Approuva Pierre Flavius. Nous en avons fini, tu peux retourner en cours.

Je m'éclipsai du bureau calmement, mais une fois dehors, je laissai éclater ma joie : ma carrière avait ENFIN une vraie chance de décoller ! J'allais affronter l'élite MONDIALE des sprinteurs. J'allais enfin prouver ma vraie valeur au yeux de la planète ENTIÈRE ! Je regardai ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'il restait à peine cinq minutes de français. Je décidai donc de m'abstenir de français pour aujourd'hui et je sortis fumer une cigarette dehors.

Le froid vif me piquait les doigts tandis que je bataillais avec le vent pour allumer mon poison. J'aspirai une longue bouffée de nicotine salvatrice et en recrachant le nuage de fumée, je pus voir une silhouette mécontente à mes côtés :

_Il faudra cesser cette mauvaise habitude, me dit la voix sèche de Delly. Je t'apprécie pour tes qualités de sportif Cato, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'adonnes à toutes ces drogues... Et surtout comment fais-tu pour pouvoir courir vu tout ce que tu absorbes ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec sincérité. Mais j'en ai besoin. Sans ça je ne peux pas me concentrer, extérioriser ma colère... Je ne fume même pas un paquet par semaine... Qu'est-ce que je risque au final ? Peut-être que je perds dix ans de vie... Mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de vieux os dans l'athlétisme...

_Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

_Je ne veux pas finir sur le retour comme Enobaria... J'ai prévu d'arrêter ma carrière à la fin de l'été... À condition que je remporte les Jeux Universitaires Mondiaux à Londres. Sinon, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive.

_Et que feras-tu après tout ça ? Quand tu auras embrassé la gloire et la reconnaissance de toute une nation ?

_Je reprendrais les affaires de mon père. Je deviendrais un homme de la finance reconnu, j'aurais une belle famille avec une femme aimante et un ou deux gosses. Une grande maison. Une limousine. La vie classique tout simplement...

_Drôle de manière d'imaginer la vie classique, commenta-t-elle en riant. Enfin, la question n'est pas là. Fumer c'est mal.

Je lui souriais en écrasant mon mégot sous mon talon puis en le jetant dans la poubelle.

_Bon, il faut que j'y aille, déclarai-je. J'ai musculation avec Plutarch puis histoire.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment principal, laissant une Delly songeuse sur le perron. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers New-York tandis que je rejoignais les vestiaires pour ma séance de musculation. Devais-je annoncer à Brutus et aux autres ma participation aux internationales de Rome et de Berlin ? Comment Brutus prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Marvel me pardonnerait-il un jour de faire passer ma carrière sportive avant la fille du feu ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête... J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et la séance qui se profilait allait certainement m'aider à trouver les réponses à mes questions. Du moins je l'espérais...

* * *

TADA ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-) À samedi prochain pour la suite !


	14. Chapter 14

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorzième : Tout a une fin...**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Mon départ pour l'Italie avait mal commencé : je devais prendre un vol de Miami pour Londres et arrivé à Londres prendre un vol direct pour Rome. Or, une fois arrivé à l'aéroport de la capitale anglaise, mon vol pour Rome avait été annulé. J'avais donc été contraint de prendre un vol à destination de Marseille et de rallier Rome en voiture de location.

Delly, qui avait été désignée pour m'accompagner à Rome mais aussi à Berlin la semaine prochaine, conduisait silencieusement depuis plus d'une heure à travers la campagne toscane. Elle faisait preuve d'une habilitée exemplaire à éviter les nids de poules et autres fissures que comportaient les chemins de terre, qui servaient de route par ici. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer que nous aurions mieux fait de prendre l'autoroute :

_C'est la misère ces chemins ! Ajoutai-je en me cramponnant à mon siège alors que Delly venait de braquer brusquement pour éviter un trou.

_À qui la faute ! Brailla-t-elle en accélérant. Je t'avais dit que nous aurions mieux fait de demander notre chemin !

_Nous aurions juste perdu du temps ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Répliquai-je, un peu vexé d'être jugé seul responsable de la situation.

_Le problème n'est pas là... Comment faisons-nous pour retrouver notre chemin maintenant ?

_On ne fait pas demi-tour, la prévins-je d'une voix sèche. Mon derrière a trop souffert jusqu'ici !

_Sa Majesté a les fesses sensibles ? Souligna-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

_Pas de commentaires, dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Et le silence retomba. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de la poche de mon blouson et m'apprêtai à en fumer une lorsque la main de mon entraineuse se posa brusquement sur mon bras.

_Pas en voiture, s'il te plait. Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Voici enfin l'autoroute.

En effet, sur notre droite, la voie rapide serpentait entre les terres des cultivateurs locaux. Delly passa la cinquième et pris direction Rome. Nous ne devions plus être très loin de Rome... Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je vois passer un panneau indiquant que nous nous trouvions à trois cents kilomètres de la capitale.

_Nous pourrions peut-être discuter un peu ? Proposa-t-elle en ouvrant un paquet de chips de la main droite.

_Comme tu veux, lui répondis-je en appuyant ma tête contre la vitre pour regarder défiler le paysage.

_Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, me prévint-elle en dépassant un camion de marchandise. Mais, j'ai crû comprendre que, en temps que futur patron des firmes Hardravers, tu avais déjà une grande notoriété. D'autant plus que tu comptes parmi les champions du sprint ! Alors, raconte moi un peu ta vie trépidante, lorsque tu n'es pas à Miami, s'il te plait...

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire là dessus... Avant, j'allais au lycée et en rentrant, je filais directement au Capitole m'entrainer avec mes amis Finnick Odair et Marvel Sandfort et je sortais tous les soirs dans l'une des nombreuses boites de nuit de la ville. Mais ça, c'était avant que Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu, entre dans nos vies à tous. Une fois qu'elle a été là... Ça n'a plus été pareil : elle s'est montrée très médiocre aux sélections, passant juste sous la barre requise des qualifications. Après, elle a montré peu à peu, l'étendue de son talent et sa force de caractère. Je n'ai appris que très récemment, qu'elle nous avait toujours caché ses problèmes familiaux... C'était une très bonne sportive. Elle est venue participer aux championnats de Denver avec moi, l'hiver dernier. Elle a réalisé une superbe performance...

Delly hocha la tête tout en piochant dans la paquet de chips avant de souligner :

_Tu dis que Katniss Everdeen était une athlète brillante, elle ne l'est plus aujourd'hui ?

_À vrai dire je n'en sais rien... Elle a disparue le premier janvier, juste après être venue à ma fête pour le nouvel an, et depuis, personne ne sait où elle se trouve...

_C'était ton amie ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller à sa recherche ?

_Et bien, j'ai reçu ma convocation pour le stage de sélection avant de savoir qu'elle avait disparue... Je rêvais tellement de cette place en équipe nationale, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que personne n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Mes amis sont tous plus ou moins en colère après moi à cause de mon manque d'implication dans cette affaire... Surtout que je suis, selon eux, la principale cause de sa disparition. Associée à la mort de sa jeune sœur malade, le premier janvier.

_Et tu n'as pas cherché à la contacter depuis ? M'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

_Finnick Odair, Thresh Morrowson et Clove Kentwell sont partis à sa recherche à Paris, là où se trouve Peeta, le petit ami de Katniss... Mais je reste sans nouvelle de l'état des choses...

_C'est curieux que tu ne cherches pas à retrouver ton amie avec plus d'ardeur...

Je sentis la culpabilité s'insinuer dans mes veines.

_Et bien, en vérité... C'est très compliqué entre Katniss et moi... Je ne sais pas où nous en sommes et...

_Tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ? Me coupa Delly en passant sa main dans ses cheveux clairs.

_C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un ! M'écriai-je pour me justifier. Je ne sais pas comment on dois agir lorsque l'on est amoureux ! Toutes ses émotions me sont étrangères !

_Je ne te juge pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher de tes amis. De ne pas les laisser te filer entre les doigts ainsi. Si ce sont de vrais amis, ils comprendront que tu n'es pas pu renoncer à ce rêve d'équipe nationale.

_J'ai déjà essayé de leur en parler... Mais ils n'ont jamais rien voulu savoir !

_Ne soit pas trop dur avec eux. Ils ne devaient pas penser ce qu'ils disaient... La colère a dû parler à leur place. Nous sommes presque arrivés. Concentre toi sur ta compétition.

Nous quittâmes l'autoroute pour entrer, quelques instants plus tard, dans Rome. Notre voiturette sillonna les rues jusqu'à trouver le club d'athlétisme, un peu en dehors du centre-ville. Nous nous arrêtâmes juste devant l'entrée principale et je sortis de le voiture, encore groggy, mon sac de sport sur l'épaule. Delly me suivit à l'intérieur où une charmante secrétaire, nous remis les clés de nos chambres respectives et nous invita à consulter le tableau des épreuves du lendemain.

Je me séparai donc de l'entraineuse pour m'installer dans ma chambre. C'était une pièce spacieuse et bien éclairée, aux rideaux et au couvre-lit vert prairie. Le sol en chêne blanc et les murs d'un rose délavé étaient du plus bel effet. En face du placard situé à l'entrée, une porte donnait sur une classique salle d'eau à l'italienne, intégralement composée d'une mosaïque de carrelage de divers bleus allant du ciel au marine en passant par le bleu roi.

Vers dix-neuf heures, je descendis dîner et retrouvai Delly dans le hall. Elle avait passé une robe rouge carmin dont le dos entièrement décolté révélait la présence d'un tatouage représentant une rose grimpant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Oh, je vois que l'on cherche à draguer, plaisantais-je en m'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

_Tu ne t'es pas changé ? Me demanda-t-elle en me détaillant du regard.

_Pourquoi faire ? Nous ne sommes pas invités à un bal ou à une fête que je sache...

_Oui, bah laisse tomber cette histoire d'accord ? J'ai regardé un peu ton planning tu as tes deux tours de qualifications demain : un le matin et l'autre l'après-midi. Tu dois passer sous les dix secondes trente centièmes. C'est largement dans tes cordes donc ne force pas trop d'accord ? Pas la peine de t'épuiser inutilement.

_Et ensuite ? L'interrogeai-je. Je passe directement à la finale ?

_Si tu réalise au moins une fois le meilleur temps des qualifications, alors oui. Mais ne compte pas trop là-dessus : beaucoup de coureurs donnent leur maximum aux qualifications et ne valent plus rien sur la finale.

_Je sais, la rassurais-je. Ne t'en fait pas.

_Bien, allons manger, puis au lit champion ! Demain et encore plus après-demain, tu devras être au top de ta forme. Donc pas d'excès d'ici là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Je ne répondis pas mais j'avais bien saisie ce qu'elle insinuait.

Je n'avais pas très faim ce soir là, je m'efforçais tout de même d'avaler quelques bouchées de mes tagliatelles, pour faire bonne impression mais je ne parvins même pas à avaler le quart de mon assiette. Je montais me coucher, non sans fumer discrètement une cigarette, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une fois couché, le sommeil ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans mon corps, le voyage jusqu'à Rome et le décalage horaire étant les principales raisons de ma fatigue.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna aux aurores le lendemain, j'étais de très mauvaise humeur. Je me levais gauchement pour aller prendre une douche brulante, mais une fois glissé sous l'eau, j'eus la désagréable surprise de ne pas avoir d'eau chaude. Je pris donc une douche aussi glaciale que mon humeur et lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné, je passais devant Delly sans même la remarquer. Ma première séance de qualifications était prévue à neuf heures et je porterais le numéro six de la seconde série. Delly ne s'offusqua pas de mes manières rustres et s'assit tranquillement en face de moi, un café noir dans les mains.

_Prêt ? Me demanda-t-elle en rajoutant un sucre dans sa tasse.

Je ne répondis que par un grognement.

_Mauvaise nuit ? Questionna-t-elle alors.

_Pas d'eau chaude ce matin.

Voyant mon manque évidant de coopération, elle n'insista pas.

Il faisait beau dehors : un grand soleil illuminait Rome et ses environs, ce qui changeait considérablement de la grisaille américaine. Ma mère venait parfois en Italie faire une journée shopping avec ses amies et souvent elle s'offrait le luxe de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel hors de prix avant de rentrer. Quand j'en parlais à mes amis, je passais une énième fois pour un sale gosse de riches. Mais au final, si c'était ce que j'étais, quelle importance ?

Je m'approchai des starting-blocks pour observer l'état de la piste : contrairement aux pistes synthétiques sur lesquelles je courrais en Amérique, celle-ci semblait constituée de sable fin et d'écorces d'agrumes tassés avec une machine. Ce sol était plus souple que celui dont j'avais l'habitude, il me faudrait donc être prudent sur mes premiers appuis. En revanche, le léger vent du Nord, serait derrière nous. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de lutter contre les éléments. Satisfait, je m'éloignai pour m'échauffer au calme. À la grande surprise de Delly, je vissais les écouteurs de mon baladeur dans mes oreilles et m'isolai dans une bulle impénétrable. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais fin prêt pour le départ. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac de sport que je laissai sur le banc près de Delly avant d'aller m'installer au départ.

Les autres coureurs de ma série se joignirent à moi, et nous fûmes bientôt tous en position pour nous élancer. Le starter s'avança jusqu'à nous et leva son pistolet :

_À vos marques !

Un grand éthiopien roula des épaules à côté de moi avant de reposer ses mains sur le sol.

_Prêts ?

Le silence se fit sur le stade. Du coins de l'œil j'observais mon accompagnatrice qui avait sorti son propre chronomètre.

_Partez ! Beugla le starter en agitant son drapeau et en tirant son coup de feu.

Je bondis souplement vers l'avant et fus étonné de me voir presque un mètre devant les autres. La piste étant plus souple, j'avais certainement trop chargé dans les starting-blocks. Je filai vers l'avant en puissance, mais je restais loin en dessous de mon rythme habituel. L'éthiopien de toute à l'heure me dépassa, juste avant la ligne d'arrivée. Je ne m'en offusquai pas et déroulai paisiblement ma course, dans l'attente des temps de référence.

Mes yeux se portèrent sur l'immense tableau des résultats et je découvris mon temps : dix secondes et quatorze centièmes. Je vis avec stupeur, que le vainqueur de la série avait réalisé le même temps que moi. Je me rapprochai de Delly, interloqué :

_Comment se fait-il que nous ayons le même temps ? Lui demandais-je en buvant de grandes gorgées d'eau à la bouteille.

_Tu as fait une course constante, alors que lui a énormément forcé dans les derniers mètres. Il avait une course plus lente, mais il est passé devant toi juste sur le fil, donc vos temps sont approximativement les mêmes, mais tu dois aussi certainement être moins fatigué que lui. Je suis fière de toi : tu as parfaitement respecté mes consignes. Tu devrais aller t'étirer un peu, manger un morceau et dormir avant ta seconde série, cet après-midi.

_Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

_Je vais téléphoner à Plutarch pour lui faire mon rapport et observer les autres séries. J'irai manger plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je ramassai mes affaires et rentrai à l'hôtel où je me glissai sous une eau tiède tout en étirant mes muscles. Après quoi, je me fis monter un plateau repas que je grignotais paresseusement devant la télévision. Je m'accordai ensuite une courte demi-heure de sieste avant de me préparer pour retourner sur le stade.

Je retrouvai Delly exactement là où je l'avais laissée. Elle piochai régulièrement dans un paquet de chips mais ses yeux ne quittait pas l'écran de son téléphone portable.

_Alors ? La questionnai-je. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Tu as vu des bons ?

_Un italien, qui a largement dominé sa série si tu veux mon avis, sinon rien de très remarquable. Tu peux être sur le podium je pense. Tu es prêt ?

_Je m'échauffe et c'est bon...

_Non, je veux dire mentalement. Es-tu prêt à courir avec la possibilité de ne pas gagner ?

_On verra bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ferrais mon possible pour ne pas perdre, mais si ça arrive, je m'en remettrais surement.

Elle n'insista pas et je parti échauffer ma musculature de champion.

Vers quinze heures, le starter nous appela au départ. Je m'installais comme ce matin dans le couloir numéro six et attendis patiemment l'annonce du départ. Contrairement à ce matin, l'homme au pistolet tira son coup immédiatement et agita son drapeau en criant « Go ! » de manière frénétique. Je fus dérouté par ce départ surprise mais je fus tout de même le plus rapide, remportant cette série de deux longueurs sur mes poursuivants. L'éthiopien de ce matin ayant gagné notre série, avait donc été dispensé de prendre part à cette deuxième séance de qualifications. Ma victoire avec un temps de dix secondes et dix centièmes, m'évita de passer par les quarts et les demi-finales. Je n'avais donc qu'à attendre la finale du lendemain.

_C'est bien gamin, me félicita un entraineur anglais dont le protégé avait finit cinquième de la série. Belle course en puissance. Prépare toi pour Londres cet été !

Delly arriva alors et l'homme s'éloigna :

_Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de ne pas compter sur une victoire en série pour accéder directement à la finale ? La taquinai-je en souriant.

_Si, mais bravo Cato ! Ça c'est un temps parfait. Mais pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les mêmes à l'entrainement ?

_Pourquoi faire ? Si je peux les faire en compétition, il ne sert à rien que je me fatigue à les reproduire à l'entrainement...

_Quel est ton record alors ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

_Dix secondes tout pile, annonçai-je en bombant le torse.

_Tu n'as pas l'intention de passer sous cette barre légendaire des dix secondes ? Me questionna-t-elle alors avec un sourire mesquin.

_Si, mais pas tout de suite. Je dois garder du gaz pour la grande échéance de cet été. Je ne peux pas accepter de me griller tout de suite, je dois garder des réserves pour épater le public. Tu n'as jamais fais ça toi ?

_Je ne courrais pas pour amuser les foules, Cato. Fais ce que tu veux, on se voit demain.

Et l'entraineuse tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Je rentrais donc une nouvelle fois à l'hôtel et répétai mon schéma de la dernière fois : douche, étirements, repas, télévision, sieste. Je m'éveillai vers dix-huit heures et j'envisageai d'aller me promener un peu dans la ville. Mais lorsque je vis les rafales de vent et la pluie qui tombait drue au dehors, je préférai rester bien au chaud devant la télévision. Je regardais une série médicale que j'avais commencé à suivre à ses débuts avec Marvel quand nous avions dix ans. Sept ans plus tard, je regardais la saison onze, mais tout seul cette fois-ci.

Je m'abstins de descendre dîner ce soir là et me couchai de bonne heure afin d'être en forme pour la finale de demain matin. Morphée me cueillit rapidement au creux de ses bras et seul me réveil me tira du sommeil le lendemain matin. Je me levai et me préparai rapidement, profitant cette fois-ci de l'eau chaude. Je rangeai ensuite mes affaires et descendis mes valises à l'accueil. Je rejoins ensuite Delly sur le stade où elle m'accueillit de meilleur humeur que la veille, lorsque nous nous étions quittés fâchés.

Je la saluais et elle me répondit par un hochement de tête poli tout en discutant au téléphone. J'abandonnai donc mon sac et partis m'échauffer comme la veille dans mon coin. Une demi-heure plus tard, je vis l'entraineuse s'accouder à la barrière et attendre les indications du starter. Il nous appela à prendre place et, après tirage au sort, je me retrouvais au couloir quatre, entre un italien au regard torve et à l'air mauvais et un pâle allemand à l'air terrorisé. L'éthiopien de ma première série se trouvait au couloir huit.

_À vos marques ?

L'italien à ma gauche se serra légèrement vers moi. Un mauvais pressentiment me traversa l'esprit avant de disparaître pour me permettre de retrouver ma concentration.

_Prêts ?

Dans le stade, la foule faisait silence mais sa fébrilité était palpable.

_Partez !

Au moment où je bondissais vers l'avant, la main de l'italien m'attrapa la cheville, me faisant trébucher. Un grand « Oh ! » choqué s'éleva de la foule qui sifflait le coureur fautif. Je me trouvais en dernière position et de colère je piquai une violente accélération. Mais au fur et à mesure que je dépassai les autres coureurs, les spectateurs m'encourageaient toujours plus. J'étais environ à dix mètres de la ligne d'arrivée, quand l'italien franchit la ligne d'arrivée, en tête, juste devant le coureur éthiopien. Je terminais troisième, légèrement en retrait.

Ma veine battait sur ma tempe et ce n'était pas dû qu'à l'effort ! Je me rapprochai du starter très énervé :

_Monsieur, dis-je avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable. Le concurrent au couloir numéro trois à attraper ma cheville gauche au départ. Il m'a empêcher de courir pour la victoire et m'a pénalisé.

_Je ne peux rien faire pour vous jeune homme, minauda l'homme en roulant son drapeau. Désolé...

Delly et l'entraineur anglais qui m'avait félicité la veille tentèrent à leur tour de faire quelque chose pour m'aider, mais le starter ne voulait rien entendre.

Dépité, la mort dans l'âme, je retournai sur le banc pour récupérer mes affaires. Au même moment, le coureur éthiopien s'approcha de moi :

_Je suis désolé, dit-il avec un fort accent. Si ce con d'italien n'avait pas essayé de te faire tombé, c'est toi qui aurait gagné. Tu es le plus rapide d'entre nous ici. Je t'ai battu aux qualifications car tu étais très loin de ton maximum, contrairement à moi...

_Je ne trouve pas ça juste pour le sport ! M'exclamai-je en lui serrant la main. Cette compétition est retransmise sur certaines chaines sportives et montrer ça au grand public n'est pas bien pour l'image de l'athlétisme...

_Je suis d'accord, approuva-t-il. Tu vas à Berlin la semaine prochaine ?

_Normalement oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr... Et toi ? Tu en seras ?

_Non, affirma-t-il très calmement. Je dois retourner dans mon pays. Mon père a besoin de moi pour s'occuper des chèvres. On se reverra peut-être.

_Oui, c'est possible...

Il me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'éloigna. Delly vint alors à ma rencontre, la mine profondément contrariée :

_Je suis désolée pour toi, dit-elle tout en composant un message. C'est vraiment mauvais de la part de ce speaker... Surtout pour le sport ! Je ferais une lettre au président Snow pour qu'il informe la fédération internationale de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. En attendant, tu auras ta revanche à Berlin la semaine prochaine !

Je hochai la tête pour approuver ses dires avant de saisir le drapeau américain qu'elle me tendait et d'aller assister à la remise des prix où je reçus la médaille de bronze. L'hymne italien retentit ensuite pendant que les deux autres lauréats et moi-même effectuions le tour d'honneur.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

_Il faut lui dire, décréta soudainement Finnick, brisant le silence du couloir de l'hôpital. Elle va se rendre compte de notre mensonge quand elle ne nous verra pas à l'appartement demain !

_Et comment on lui dit ? Le questionnai-je en m'adossant contre le mur. Au fait Katniss, on t'a menti : Clove est à deux doigts de mourir.

_Arrête tes sarcasmes ! Me gronda mon ami. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le mariole ! Je suis aussi inquiet que toi mais il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Les médecins ont dit que l'opération c'était bien passée, mais qu'ils avaient dû la mettre dans un coma artificiel pour éviter que son organisme ne souffre trop du traitement administré. Dans deux jours elle est sur pieds !

_Et comment fait-on pour les dettes de Peeta ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Gale m'envoie sans cesse des message pour savoir où nous en sommes. Je lui ai dit que notre mission se passait bien, que nous avions presque retrouvé Katniss et que nous rentrions la semaine prochaine...

_Tu n'as pas fait ça ? M'interrogea l'artiste d'une voix grave. Bordel Thresh ! On n'aura jamais la somme qu'il manque en quatre jours ! J'ai déjà demandé à mes parents vingts mille euros en liquide pour « aider une amie » ! Avec l'argent amassé, il nous manque encore quinze mille euros ! Tu m'expliques comment on fait pour les avoir en quatre jours ?

_Je ne sais pas, dis-je en baissant les yeux comme un gosse prit en faute.

_Le lad que j'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque m'a proposé de l'accompagner à l'hippodrome samedi. C'est une journée de gala et on peut ramasser un bon pactole à condition d'avoir les bons tuyaux, m'a-t-il dit. Je vais accepter et je vais essayer de gagner l'argent qu'il nous manque... Je ne promets rien, mais nous devrions pouvoir rentrer avant la fin du mois. À condition que Clove soit en état de rentrer bien sûr...

Je ne dis rien, mais l'état de mon amie m'inquiétais fortement. Sans m'en rendre compte, notre voyage pour retrouver la fille du feu, m'avait appris à côtoyer l'insupportable gamine odieuse que l'intrépide brune était. Finnick avait dû, de nombreuses fois, nous empêcher d'en venir aux mains, mais peu à peu, nous nous étions acceptés mutuellement, laissant les sentiments faire leur chemin.

Car oui, j'étais amoureux de Clove. Au début ça m'était apparu comme une absurdité, pourtant depuis que je l'avais embrassée, elle se montrait infiniment plus tactile et plus proche de moi que jamais. Finnick disait parfois que nous étions tellement complémentaires, elle et moi, que nous étions obligés de nous trouver.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait s'empresser d'ajouter « Pas comme Cato et Katniss » d'une voix sèche et désobligeante. J'étais de son avis : si Cato était un trouillard, qui se réfugiait derrière des murailles infranchissables et s'éloignait de ses problèmes le temps qu'ils se calment, Katniss, elle, ne manquait pas de franchise, mais demeurait terriblement fragile. Jamais, elle ne tiendrait la pression de l'affaire Cato, sans commettre une grosse erreur. Pourtant, il fallait reconnaître, qu'à leur manière, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre : le même caractère dangereusement insupportable, la même passion pour l'athlétisme et le même amour du challenge. Leur histoire était un challenge, mais aucun des deux ne croyait suffisamment en l'autre pour en donner le départ.

_Je vais rappeler Katniss et tout lui avouer, déclara soudainement l'artiste en se dirigeant vers la sortie du du service. Attends moi ici.

Et avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il avait disparu. Je fermais les yeux et expirais calmement, attendant patiemment la sentence de la fille du feu.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'avais réussi à contrôler ma colère, après que Finnick m'ait appelé pour m'avouer que Clove était dans un coma artificiel après une opération pour permettre à son organisme de mieux résister au traitement. J'avais compris dans la détresse de mon ami qu'il avait cherché à me préserver de nombreuses inquiétudes supplémentaires, en me cachant la vérité. Mais j'avais mal pris le fait qu'ils me considèrent, lui et Thresh, comme une pauvre fillette incapable de se dresser face aux malheurs de la vie.

Je marchai donc d'un pas actif, mon blouson écru posé sur le dessus de mon sac à main noir, cadeau de Peeta peu après mon arrivée dans son appartement. Le vent frais se faufiler sous ma jupe de tailleur de laquelle dépassait l'arrière de ma chemise claire, tel la queue de canard avec laquelle je taquinais Prim avant l'accident qui avait couté la vie de mon père et ses jambes. J'arrivai à l'hôpital vers vingts et une heure, et je dus batailler durement avec la pétasse blonde qui se trouvait à l'accueil pour pouvoir accéder à la chambre de mon amie.

Finnick et Thresh se trouvaient déjà auprès de l'intrépide brune qui paraissait fatiguée au point d'avoir du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles des garçons. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés d'opaques cernes violettes qui lui donnaient un air de morte vivante tandis que la camisole d'hôpital faisait ressortir son corps mince au point d'être presque maigre. Malgré tout, ses yeux semblèrent briller d'un nouvel éclat lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence dans la chambre. Je mettais mes affaires dans les bras de Finnick et poussait Thresh sans vraiment faire attention pour saisir les deux mains de mon amie :

_Clove ma chérie ! M'exclamai-je en dégageant son visage d'une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Tu m'as fais une frayeur ! Heureusement que tu n'as rien... Je m'en serais voulue sinon... Quand est-ce que tu peux sortir ?

Elle me sourit et dû racler sa gorge plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir me murmurer d'une voix faible :

_Bientôt, dans deux jours je pense... Mais ne t'inquiète pas : Finnick à presque trouver tout l'argent ! Il ne manque plus grand chose et nous pourrons ensuite rentrer à la maison. Tu pourras mettre les choses au clair avec Cato et votre histoire sera aussi bien que la nôtre.

Son regard glissa sur Thresh dont les yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage éclairée de sa petite amie.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et je me retournai pour découvrir Peeta en blouson de cuir qui me regardait d'un air mauvais.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec ce fameux Cato ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage de Clove blêmit soudainement et les garçons prirent un air terrifié.

_Rien, répondis-je trop sèchement pour être honnête. Ce n'est pas important. Tu as trouvé l'enveloppe ?

_Oui, dit-il en sortant une épaisse enveloppe décachetée de sa poche. Mais il manque encore quinze mille...

_Je sais, mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons ! M'écriai-je. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_Je suis en permission. Je repars après-demain. Et je ne pense pas que c'est en étant tous assis ici autour de cette fille malade que vous allez gagner de l'argent...

Le ton était mesquin, sec, brutal, mauvais. Pourtant, Peeta avait raison : nous ne parviendrions pas à rassembler l'argent restant pour retrouver la liberté en étant tous massés autour de Clove.

Je soufflais d'exaspération, me levai et récupérai mes affaires sur les genoux de Finnick.

_Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en tentant de retenir mon sac.

_Travailler, puisque ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons réunir l'argent pour monsieur.

La méchanceté à peine cachée de mes propos et mon regard noir braqué sur Peeta, lui arrachèrent un sourire en coin :

_Ne crois pas que j'ai crû un mot de ton histoire sur ce Cato... Je finirai bien par tout connaître, m'assura-t-il tandis que j'enfilai mon manteau. Tu perdras à ce jeu là. Soit en certaine, chérie...

* * *

Tada ! Alors vos avis ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? On ce dit à vendredi prochain pour la suite, car samedi je m'envole pour l'Irlande. Donc ce n'est pas sûr que vous aillez un chapitre le samedi 10... Ça dépend de l'avance que j'aurais réussie à prendre (ou pas...)

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'avais quitté l'hôpital extrêmement énervée après mon altercation avec Peeta. Je rejetais les appels incessants de Finnick sur mon portable, tout en marchant vers le restaurant, pour me porter volontaire pour faire la plonge afin de gagner une cinquantaine d'euros supplémentaire. Je rentrais comme un courant d'air dans le vestiaire sous l'œil étonné de l'employé assigné au ménage. Devant mon air furibond et mon chignon défait, il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Je posais sèchement mes affaires dans mon casier, remontait les manches de ma chemise et me rendis en cuisine pour aider le chef cuisinier à faire la vaisselle.

_C'est étonnant de vous voir ici mademoiselle Everdeen, me dit-il alors que je m'approchais de l'évier. C'est l'argent supplémentaire qui vous motive ? Vous n'avez pas eu assez de votre prime de meilleure employée du mois ?

_Il faut croire que non, dis-je méchamment. Sinon je ne serais pas ici !

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche : faire briller les plans de travail près des portes battantes d'entrée des cuisines.

L'eau savonneuse abimait mes mains mais je n'en avais cure. Je frottais avec vigueur chaque assiette pour éliminer ma colère. La centaine d'assiettes restante ne me faisait pas peur. Je frottais, frottais, frottais jusqu'à pouvoir observer mon reflet dans la porcelaine. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Une heure, deux peut-être, mais ça m'était égal.

Monsieur Sueton rentra à ce moment précis dans la cuisine :

_Didier, vous pouvez y aller si vous avez terminé. Mademoiselle Everdeen ! S'exclama-t-il en me voyant accoudée à l'évier débordant de bulles savonneuses. Vous êtes restée pour vous occupez de la vaisselle ? C'est très aimable à vous.

_En vérité, souligna le cuisinier, elle est partie et est ensuite revenue pour se jeter sur les assiettes. Elle en a même cassée une, ajouta-t-il en montrant la porcelaine brisée à mes pieds.

_Ce n'est pas grave, m'assura le patron. Je devais recommandé un nouveau service de porcelaine de Limoges, celle que nous avons commence à s'ébrécher et c'est dangereux pour la clientèle et les employés de les utiliser. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal mademoiselle ?

_Non monsieur, mentis-je en cachant ma main ensanglantée sous l'eau opaque.

_Vous passerez prendre votre supplément sur le bar, me dit-il en quittant la pièce. Et pensez à vous inscrire à l'avance si vous avez l'intention de revenir régulièrement faire la vaisselle en fin de service. Ça m'évitera de vous fermer à l'intérieur du restaurant.

_Très bien monsieur, répondis-je cérémonieusement. J'y penserais à l'avenir. Bonne soirée.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et me laissa seule avec ma vaisselle sale.

Je ne finis ma tâche que vers trois heures du matin. En partant, je m'inscris tous les soirs de la semaine sur le tableau de la vaisselle, avant de récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire et mon supplément sur le bar : cinquante-six euros. Je descendis dans le métro et attendis la prochaine navette en fumant une cigarette.

Une bouffée de nostalgie et de culpabilité m'envahit : il y a peu, c'était avec Gale que je fumais le matin avant de me rendre au Douze. Nous rejoignions notre classe respective avant de nous retrouver à la récréation, puis le midi et nous repartions le soir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche pour rentrer dans nos appartements miteux. _Collègues de galères_, disait-il. Mais, le Capitole était arrivé. Cato était arrivé. Et peu à peu, je m'étais éloigné de mon meilleur ami mais aussi de mon petit ami.

Ensuite, lorsque j'ai eu des problèmes j'ai préféré fuir à l'étranger au lieu d'en parler à Gale. J'avais agit d'une manière si lâche et si stupide que je doutais fort qu'il souhaite encore me parler à mon retour à New-York, du moins, si je parvenais à rentrer. La chose qui me faisait le plus mal était certainement de reconnaître que j'avais agit comme le beau blond qui obsédait mes pensées. Je comprenais qu'il puisse aimer la fuite à ce point... En même temps, c'était un champion sur le sprint. Le coureur le plus rapide des États-Unis et peut-être même l'un des plus rapides au monde.

Il ne vivait que pour sa passion mais pourtant, il savait que sa carrière touchait déjà à sa fin. Après le lycée, l'année prochaine, il reprendrait les affaires de son père tout en suivant des cours dispensés par une prestigieuse école de commerce anglaise par correspondance. À peine dix-huit ans et pourtant déjà le monde à ses pieds...

En montant les escaliers de l'immeuble, je continuais de penser à tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi pour venir m'enfermer dans cette merde monumentale. Des larmes roulaient librement sur mes joues lorsque je déverrouillai la porte du taudis de mon « cher et tendre ». Je posai mon sac sur la table et mon blouson sur la table avant de m'écrouler sans grâce sur le matelas qui grinça furieusement. Je ne sentis pas le sommeil s'insinuer sournoisement en moi pour prendre le pas sur ma colère et mes larmes.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

_Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demandai-je à Finnick alors qu'il ajustait son béret sur sa tête, tout en vérifiant le contenu de son portefeuille.

_Passe moi le journal hippique s'il te plait, dit-il pour éviter de répondre à la question. Peux-tu aller vérifier si David est arrivé ?

_David ? Le questionnai-je de nouveau.

_Mon ami lad. Il doit venir me chercher pour me conduire sur l'hippodrome de Vincennes. Il a y un gala de trotteurs de haut vol, et nous pouvons parier sur les courses dites de Groupes. Ce sont les épreuves les plus dotées mais aussi celles pour lesquelles nous pouvons toucher le plus.

_Et tu penses réussir à gagner les quinze milles euros manquant avec un jeu de hasard qui ne dépend que du bon vouloir d'une poignée de canassons et de leurs pilotes ?

_On dit driver, ou jockey, souligna narquoisement l'artiste. Et ces vulgaires canassons comme tu dis, sont des trotteurs français ou américains de haut-lignage... Et soit rassurer de savoir qu'ils valent certainement plusieurs millions de dollars pour les meilleurs. Bien, descend moi en bas, s'il te plait. Évitons à David de devoir monter jusqu'ici.

Le ton employé était sec et bourru, mais pas forcément méchant. Visiblement, mon ami n'avait pas apprécié que je ne prenne pas son histoire de champs de courses et de chevaux au sérieux. Le fameux David arriva à peine quelques instants plus tard. Il ne semblait pas mieux lotis que nous à en juger par son jean taché et déchiré, sa veste rouge délavé et ses misérables baskets dont la couleur blanche d'origine paraissait si lointaine que je doutais qu'elle est réellement existée par le passé. Le garçon d'écuries prit les poignées du fauteuil de Finnick et ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot.

_Et moi je fais quoi pendant que tu vas t'amuser sur le champ de courses ? M'écriai-je en les voyant partir sans se retourner.

_Tu peux aller travailler, lança l'artiste. Sinon tu n'as qu'à aller surveiller Clove à l'hôpital...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible parfois ! Tout ça pour une histoire de canassons et voilà que monsieur prenait ses grands airs ! Je remontai dans l'appartement désert d'un pas rageur et claquait bruyamment la porte derrière moi. Je me servis un grand verre de scotch et attendit un peu que ma fureur retombe pour retourner voir Clove à la clinique.

La voir ainsi me faisait du mal : elle qui était si intrépide, si téméraire, si enjouée, si pleine de vie demeurait pâle et fatiguée sur un lit d'hôpital, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa maigre carcasse. Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile, alors qu'en vérité, il n'en était rien. De nous tous, Clove était certainement celle qui savait le plus comment répliquer aux attaques de la vie.

Un peu plus tard, un médecin passa contrôler ses fréquences cardiaques et pulmonaires. Il semblait satisfait des résultats mais nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot. Je me contentai de rester là, à le regarder prendre des mesures sur Clove. Il repartit sans même m'adresser un regard. J'aurai aimé qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise que tout allait bien et qu'elle pourrait bientôt sortir d'ici. Mais, malheureusement, je dus supporter le silence des mauvais jours. Celui qui vous donne le bourdon, qui vous empêche de regarder l'avenir, qui vous oblige à vous concentrer sur le passé, sur toutes les choses que vous n'avez pas faites et celles que vous auriez dû faire...

_Tu devrais sortir d'ici. Aller prendre l'air.

Je sursautai et me retournai brusquement pour dévisager le médecin qui était revenu pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Va prendre l'air, me répéta-t-il.

_Je ne suis pas stupide, lui lançai-je, acerbe. Et ma réponse est non !

_En vérité, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ou tu sors prendre l'air de ton plein gré ou j'appelle la sécurité.

_Pourquoi devrais-je laisser mon amie ? Demandai-je méfiant.

_J'ai besoin de lui faire des examens poussés. Je vais donc l'amener en salle d'examen.

_Je peux attendre son retour ici. Je ne gênerai personne.

_Très bien, je vais donc appeler la sécurité...

_C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Dis-je en sortant de mauvaise grâce.

Je me retrouvai alors dehors, comme un imbécile, et une légère pluie fine commençait à s'abattre sur la ville lumière. Dépité, je pris mon téléphone pour joindre Finnick :

_Oui ? C'est Thresh. À quelle adresse est ton hippodrome de canassons ?

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Delly marchait furieusement dans ma direction. Je savais qu'elle allait encore une fois me passer un savon à cause de la cigarette que je tenais à la main et de la bouteille de vodka vide qui était posée à mes pieds. Elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, lorsque je l'interrompis :

_C'est bon, je fais à ma manière maintenant, lui dis-je d'une voix sans appel. J'ai suivis tes conseils à Rome, je n'ai pas touché une goutte d'alcool ou une cigarette de la compétition, et on voit quel résultat ça a donné... Alors, je suis grand et je me gère tout seul, c'est compris ?

_Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, me menaça-t-elle en agitant son index juste sous mon nez. Je suis ton entraineuse, j'ai trente-deux ans, tu me dois le respect jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur s'est offert le luxe de se qualifier au premier tour et qu'il échappe aux quarts et aux demi-finales qu'il doit me parler ainsi.

_Ne sois pas rabat-joie Delly... Tu sais très bien que je vais gagner cette épreuve après-demain. Il n'y a pas d'opposition, ça n'a rien à voir avec la compétition de la semaine dernière. Je suis entouré de chiens morts avec les deux pieds liés... Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'amuser ?

_T'amuser ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Tu n'es pas ici pour t'amuser Cato ! La compétition c'est important ! Tu concours en international quatre désormais, ce n'est plus un jeu pour personne ! Tes engagements coutent un SMIC et tes voyages un bras !

_Je croyais, du moins c'est de que Haymitch et Cinna m'ont souvent répété, que l'athlétisme était sensée rester une passion. Que je devais prendre du plaisir à courir, que sinon ce n'était pas la peine de continuer... De plus je t'ai déjà affirmé que je ne comptais pas en faire mon métier, que c'était juste un passe-temps comme un autre.

L'entraineuse me fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Elle repartit de plus belle et disparut dans le vestiaire des dames en claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle.

_Ce n'est rien, ça va lui passer, dis-je au vieil homme qui me regardait en haussant un sourcil étonné.

Delly ne descendit pas dîner au réfectoire ce soir là. Je me contentai donc d'un repas en solitaire. Une jolie rousse me faisait de l'œil mais je n'avais pas la tête à ce jeu-là... Je trouvais étrange que mon entraineuse ait si facilement pris la mouche tout à l'heure...

Par politesse, je montai toquer à sa porte après le repas. Elle ne répondit pas et j'appuyai sur la poignée juste au cas où... La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris une chambre claire aux couleurs neutres, un peu comme la mienne. J'entrai prudemment et refermai soigneusement la porte derrière mon dos. Sur le grand lit central, le portable de Delly indiquait quatre appels manqués et autant de messages non lus. Je m'apprêtai à déverrouiller le téléphone quand sa propriétaire sortit de la douche en peignoir, les cheveux entourés d'une serviette éponge.

_Cato ! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Que fais-tu ici ! Sors ! Sors !

Et elle me poussa brutalement dehors, sans me laisser le temps de lâcher son portable.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte pour me permettre de rentrer.

_Ce n'était pas la peine de t'habiller aussi bien pour me recevoir, la taquinai-je en détaillant sa silhouette moulée dans une courte robe de soirée noire de jais.

_Ce n'est pas spécialement pour toi... J'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai pu attraper, bafouilla l'entraineuse en tortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux humides.

_Il y a un certain Karl qui a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois... Il t'a laissé des messages vocaux.

_Tu ne les a quand même pas écoutés ? S'inquiéta-t-elle alors en m'arrachant l'appareil des mains.

_Non, bien sûr que non... Mais qui est ce fameux Karl ? Demandai-je curieux.

_Mon mari.

_Oh ! Tu es mariée ?

_J'ai trente-deux ans, Cato. C'est normal que je sois mariée.

_Depuis combien de temps ?

_Quatre ans, me répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la mine défaite.

_Tu t'es mariée jeune...

_Après cette compétition, lança-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet, tu auras quinze jours de permission pour rentrer à New-York afin de retrouver tes proches.

_Personne ne m'attend à la maison, dis-je d'un ton maussade. Mes amis me détestent et mes parents n'ont que très peu de temps à m'accorder... Ils ne sont jamais venus me voir courir... Et ce n'est pas demain que cela va commencer...

_Ne dis pas cela ! Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas eu de vacances...

_Prend les miennes, j'occuperai ton poste le temps de ton repos...

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Cato, soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

_Pourquoi ? Ton mari doit bien comprendre que tu ne peux faire autrement... C'est ton travail, tu dois le faire.

Elle marqua une pause avant de fixer ses grands yeux verts sur moi.

_Pas vraiment en vérité... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis octobre dernier. Je n'ai même pas passé les fêtes de Noël avec Karl, ni avec ma petite fille Cassie.

_Tu as une fille ! M'exclamai-je surpris.

_Oui, elle a eu quatre ans le six juillet dernier... Et je n'étais pas là pour sa première rentrée scolaire, sanglota alors l'entraineuse sans conserver aucune dignité. J'ai dû prendre un appartement à Miami pour mon travail, mais mon mari ne peut quitter le sien... Il est maçon dans l'Ohio. Ma fille dort souvent chez sa tante, la sœur de mon mari...

Je la serrais amicalement dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Cette douleur m'étais étrangère, celle du manque de fréquentation de la famille, mais, au fond, j'imaginais assez ce que Delly devait affronter.

Je lui tendis un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avant de se moucher bruyamment.

_Mais, reprit-elle en soufflant calmement. Depuis peu, j'ai un autre problème plus grave encore...

_Lequel ? L'interrogeai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme que Karl... Cet homme représente l'interdit, la passion, le talent, le luxe et toutes les choses qui mettent du piquant dans la vie... Karl représente la sureté, la stabilité, la gentillesse, l'Amour, la sérénité. Et je crois que j'en ai marre de tout ça... Je veux encore profiter de ma vie. J'ai trente-deux ans, je ne suis pas encore vieille...

_Et qui est ce représentant du démon ultime ? Demandai-je en riant.

Les yeux de Delly prirent une teinte azurée que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et elle s'avança vers moi jusqu'à mêlé son souffle au mien pour me murmurer d'une voix presque caressante :

_Mais, c'est toi Cato...

Comme pour vérifier que j'avais bien enregistrée la nouvelle, elle m'embrassa.

Mon cerveau se mit en mode off, laissant le contrôle à mes hormones. Je répondis sauvagement à l'entraineuse, l'allongeant sur le lit et la mordillant, jouant avec son corps frémissant tout entier... Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un bon bout de temps quand je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle sur le lit défait. Mon regard se porta tout autour de moi : nos vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre, nous étions couverts de sueurs et l'on pouvait sentir une grande tension dans la pièce. Delly ne protesta pas lorsque je me levai pour ramasser mes affaires et quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Je ne vis pas mon entraineuse le samedi et le dimanche, du moins pas avant de sortir pour m'échauffer afin d'être prêt pour la finale à onze heures. Delly était assise sur la rambarde de sécurité le long de la piste, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Je m'approchai un peu afin de lui demander quelles étaient les consignes pour l'échauffement. Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, ses yeux prirent un air affolé.

_Je... Cato... L'autre soir, balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se donner une contenance. C'était une erreur. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. J'aime mon mari et...

_Je comprends parfaitement, lui affirmai-je en souriant. Mais je ne viens pas pour discuter de ça... Quelles sont les consignes pour l'échauffement ?

_Fais comme tu veux, Plutarch ne m'a rien donné de spécial à te faire faire...

_Très bien, dans ce cas je vais faire un petit footing et après une série d'étirements et je devrais être prêt pour remporter la finale !

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et je tournai les talons pour disparaître au détour d'un bâtiment.

Mes pensées vagabondaient librement et elle revinrent sur le moment où Delly m'avait annoncé qu'après la compétition d'aujourd'hui, je pourrais rentrer quinze jours à New-York. Mais que ferais-je une fois là-bas ? J'essayerai surement de renouer avec Marvel, ce qui serait, une fois de plus, un énorme fiasco... Ou bien, je tenterai de faire pardonner mon départ auprès de Brutus, sans succès là non plus... Donc je terminerais surement par trainer au Capitole avec Haymitch ou bien par aller voir Cinna pour discuter de trucs d'hommes...

Je revins vers le stade juste cinq minutes avant que le départ soit donné. Je m'étirai brièvement avant d'aller m'installer au couloir numéro cinq. À ma gauche se trouvait un français au visage si pâle qu'il semblait malade tandis qu'à ma droite, un allemand au visage taillé à coups de machettes tentait de m'intimider en faisant craquer, une à une, les articulations de ses doigts.

Je ne tins pas compte de son petit jeu et me mettait en position. Je repensai à ma stratégie de course : partir vite pour pouvoir souffler quelques foulées avant de repartir de plus belle pour empocher la victoire. Chose que je n'avais pas pu faire à Rome, étant donné que l'on m'avait fait raté mon départ...

La compétition devait être très populaire puisque les gradins étaient à leur comble. Une foule dense et compacte scandait les noms de ses coureurs préférés. Un homme au visage anguleux et à la chemise à rayures noires et blanches s'avança vers nous, un pistolet à la main.

_Messieurs, en place, ordonna-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Je fis le vide dans ma tête tout en vérifiant mes appuis.

_À vos marques ? Je regardai la ligne d'arrivée, la pupille braquée sur la portion située dans mon couloir.

_Prêts ?

Je pouvais entendre chacun des battements de mon cœur. Je m'efforçai de garder une respiration souple et régulière afin que mes adversaires ne se doutent pas de mon impatience.

_Partez ! Beugla la starter en agitant furieusement son drapeau à carreaux.

Les starting-blocks se relâchèrent brutalement et je fus le plus rapide au départ. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer Delly bondissant de joie sur place, ravie que j'ai réussi mon départ. L'allemand situé au couloir six se porta, l'espace d'un instant, à ma hauteur, mais lorsque j'accélérai vivement, il fut incapable de me suivre.

La ligne de la victoire se rapprochait à toute allure et dans l'impulsion d'une dernière foulée, je la passai avec toute la classe que je possédais. La foule se leva et m'applaudit à tout rompre. Le commentateur s'égosillait dans son micro :

_CATO HARDRAVERS ! Mesdames et messieurs, Cato Hardravers vient littéralement d'exploser le record de la piste ! Dix secondes et onze centièmes ! Treize centièmes de moins que le précédent record. Ce jeune homme vient de réaliser une magnifique prestation à seulement dix-sept ans ! Il a également réussi à battre le grand favori de l'épreuve sur sa propre terre !

Delly passa sous la barrière pour venir me serrer dans ses bras alors que je déroulais ma foulée. Elle jeta un drapeau américain sur mes épaules tandis que j'entamai un tour de piste en solitaire, ovationné par une foule en délire. S'en suivi ensuite la remise des prix, durant laquelle le président du club organisateur me passa une belle médaille en plaqué or, un bouquet de fleurs, une couverture polaire et un chèque de deux mille euros.

En arrivant à New-York par le train de huit heures quatorze le lendemain, je me sentais fatigué. La veille, juste après la remise des coupes, Delly et moi étions rentrés jusqu'à Londres en voiture avant de prendre l'avion et d'atterrir à Miami vers cinq heures ce matin. Je n'avais donc pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » que je devais être dans le train en partance pour New-York City.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, je décidais de faire un bref crochet par le Capitole. J'eus la -mauvaise ?- surprise de ne trouver que Marvel dans le club.

_Salut vieux, lui lançai-je en essayant de masquer ma gêne. Ça va ?

_Salut, souffla-t-il d'une voix maussade. Oui et toi ?

_Fatigué, dis-je en éludant quelques peu la question. J'ai remporté l'international quatre de Berlin hier en explosant le temps de la piste. Je pense avoir gagné ma place dans l'équipe permanente avec cette victoire.

_Je sais, m'appris mon ami en s'asseyant sur le banc des vestiaires. J'ai regardé les résultats des récentes internationales sur l'ordinateur de Haymitch. J'ai vu ton nom accolé d'une étoile, signe de nouveau meilleur temps. Bravo, mais ça veut certainement dire que nous n'aurons plus du tout de nouvelles de toi... Si tu pars sillonner le monde et rafler des médailles.

_Des nouvelles de Finnick et des autres ? Demandai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque mesquine.

_Pas vraiment non... Mais je suppose que leur mission se passe bien... Sinon, Gale et moi aurions eu des nouvelles.

_Oui, certainement, dis-je d'un ton absent en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

* * *

TADA ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tous ça ? Êtes-vous ravis ? Déçus ? Choqués ? Tristes ? Heureux ?

Enfin, je pense que j'arriverais à prendre assez d'avance pour publier le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, dimanche certainement, car je pars en vacances sans mon ordinateur :-(

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ! ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Seizième : Tic Tac Tic Tac...**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Après ma -houleuse ?- discussion avec Marvel au Capitole, j'étais rentré dormir à la maison. Je ne fus pas surpris de la trouver, une fois de plus, entièrement vide. Je confiai mes valises à un domestique et montai m'écrouler sans aucune grâce sur mon lit soigneusement bordé. Mes draps avaient été changés et sentaient bon le romarin et la coriandre. Je pris mon oreiller entre mes deux bras avant d'enfouir ma tête dedans et de tomber raide-mort dans les bras de Morphée.

Vingts heure trente affichait mon réveil lorsque je rouvris les yeux. J'avais fait le tour du cadran ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion... Entre les cours, les amis, l'athlétisme, les filles, les fêtes... Je n'avais pas souvent eu le temps de dormir. Je m'extirpai difficilement de mon lit et ouvrit à la volée la porte de ma chambre manquant de renverser une employée portant une haute pile de linge.

_Faites moi couler un bain, lui ordonnai-je en la dépassant sans même m'excuser. Qu'il soit chaud lorsque je remonterai de mon dîner.

_Bien monsieur.

La voix était sèche, désagréable et marquait une profonde irritation de la part de la jeune femme.

Avant mon départ pour Miami, je me serais offusqué d'un tel manque de politesse, mais aujourd'hui, cela me passait bien au dessus. Je prenais cependant note d'en référer à mon père la prochaine fois que je le verrais. En entrant dans la cuisine, j'eus la délicieuse surprise de trouver un plat fumant de tagliatelles à la carbonnara trônant sur le comptoir. La gouvernante m'adressa un sourire radieux tout en plongeant ses mains abimées dans l'eau savonneuse de la vaisselle.

_J'ai pensé que monsieur apprécierait de manger l'un de ses plats préférés pour fêter son retour à la maison.

_Merci Carmen, c'est vraiment très aimable à vous.

_J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'inviter mademoiselle Cashmere et monsieur Sandfort... Ce dernier a décliner mon invitation mais mademoiselle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Souhaitez-vous que je prépare le petit salon ?

_Oui, merci. Pourriez-vous l'accueillir comme il se doit si je n'ai pas fini de ma préparer ?

_Évidemment monsieur, comme toujours.

J'engloutis rapidement les pâtes avant de monter me glisser dans mon bain brulant. De fines volutes de vapeurs s'élevaient autour de moi tandis que je déversai de la mousse colorée dans la baignoire. D'épaisses bulles rouges et violettes envahirent l'eau, débordant même parfois que le carrelage. Je m'allumai distraitement une cigarette tout en écoutant les airs de Chopin qui s'élevaient de la radio posée sur le rebord de l'évier en marbre.

Vers vingt-deux heures, j'entendis que la gouvernante ouvrait la porte d'entrée et proposait à Cashmere de la débarrasser de son manteau. La voix douce et gracile de la belle blonde s'éleva dans la villa, chassant la froideur ambiante et la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Je me sortis de mon bain, me séchai, passait un jogging blanc et une chemise à carreaux vert émeraude. Je vérifiais que mon apparence était convenable, enfilais mes tongs et descendais à la rencontre de mon invitée.

Cashmere trônait dans un des fauteuils en cuir beige du petit salon, impeccablement vêtue d'une robe couleur jasmin. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Des mèches de couleur noire entouraient son visage dans un bel effet. Lorsqu'elle me vit approcher, elle se leva pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

_Toujours le plus beau et le plus talentueux à ce que je vois, me dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa coupe de champagne. Bravo pour cette belle victoire à Berlin ! On peut dire que tu fais définitivement parti de la cour des grands maintenant...

_Merci, je suis ravi de te revoir. Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussés depuis la dernière fois... Je me souviens que tu les avais nettement au dessus des épaules...

_Ça c'était début janvier, m'appris-t-elle en riant. Nous sommes presque au mois de mars désormais... Il faut parfois couper court pour les retrouver plus rapidement aussi long qu'avant. J'en avais parlé à Katniss qui avait refusé de les couper trop... Pourtant elle a un beau visage, qui mériterait d'être libéré, au moins un temps, de ses longs cheveux fourchus. D'ailleurs Finnick, Thresh et Clove l'ont retrouvé. Elle était à Paris. Ils doivent bientôt rentrer mais ils avaient quelque chose à régler avant... Ne me demande pas quoi je n'en sais rien...

Je soufflai un coup tout en assimilant toutes les données fournies par la blonde.

_Comment vas-tu agir avec Katniss quand elle va rentrer ? C'est un peu à cause de toi si elle est partie, continua-t-elle un buvant une autre gorgée de champagne.

_Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas si elle va rentrer... Peut-être est-elle plus heureuse là où elle est, qui sait ?

_Je ne pense pas. Katniss n'abandonnera pas sa famille, peut importe la raison pour laquelle elle est partie, elle ne les laissera pas tomber. Elle est trop forte pour ça. Bien plus forte que toi en vérité...

_Quelle famille ? Elle n'a plus rien qui la retienne ici. Sa sœur et son père sont morts. Pas d'oncles, pas de tantes, pas de grands-parents. Elle ne s'entend même pas avec sa mère... Pourquoi resterait-elle à New-York ?

_Et pourquoi donc ne resterait-elle pas ? Me lança-t-elle en guise de réponse. Elle a des amis ici, et parfois les amis sont plus précieux qu'une famille continuellement absente. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir...

_C'est différent, affirmai-je d'un ton sec pour clore la discussion.

_Je ne pense pas, souligna Cashmere en terminant sa coupe et en se levant gracieusement. Vous êtes plus proches que tu ne le pense... Enfin, merci pour l'invitation. Je vais rentrer. À bientôt ?

_Oui, à bientôt, dis-je en m'affaissant un peu plus dans le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis.

Le reste de mes « vacances » s'écoula sans évènements notoires. Je sortis presque tous les soirs pour m'enivrer jusqu'à en perdre la raison et je ramenai, chaque soir, une fille différente dans mon lit. Je ne parlai à personne et me repliai complètement sur moi même, donnant parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme sans âme.

Les domestique durent voir mon retour à Miami comme un salut. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois lorsqu'il fallu charger mes bagages dans la limousine ni lorsqu'il fallu me conduire à la gare.

Le train de nuit à direction de Miami faisant escale à Washington était toujours très calme, si bien que, hormis le contrôleur, personne ne vint me déranger avant que la voix off annonce l'entrée imminente en gare de Washington.

Je savais cependant que ma tranquillité prenait fin, lorsque je vis Sarah Oc s'asseoir dans le siège face au mien.

_Bravo Cato ! S'écria-t-elle chaleureusement en sortant diverses magazines de mode et en les étalant sur la tablette devant elle. Quelle belle victoire que tu as eu à Berlin ! C'est vraiment remarquable... Tu es le meilleur coureur des États-Unis, c'est assurément vrai. Personne ne peux te battre, et sans cet horrible croque-en-jambe à Rome, tu aurais aussi gagné la compétition...

_Tu ne devrais pas être ici, la coupai-je d'un ton mauvais en fermant les yeux. Ici, c'est la classe affaire et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes cordes. Tu devrais rejoindre ta place avant que le contrôleur ne te trouve là, si tu veux mon avis...

_Il n'y a personne ici, et j'ai déjà été contrôlée au moment de monter dans le train. Je peux donc rester avec toi, affirma-t-elle en déployant un immense sourire niais.

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de soupirer et de mettre mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles avant de rabattre la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête. Je détestais cette fille.

Curieusement, elle se tint tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous soyons aux abords du terminus. Là, elle sortir brusquement de sa lecture pour s'exclamer :

_Je ne t'ai pas dit ?

_Non, tu ne m'as rien dit, murmurai-je en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle se taise.

_Je suis acceptée comme membre permanent de l'équipe nationale ! J'ai eu les résultats juste avant de rentrer chez moi. On ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête négativement. Pourquoi était-elle au courant de ça et pas moi ? C'était injuste !

Je fus le premier à descendre du train une fois en gare. Je courrais presque, d'une part pour semer Sarah et d'autre part pour me dépêcher d'arriver au centre d'entrainement. Je bondis dans un taxi, poussant violemment une vieille dame sur le bitume. J'ordonnai au chauffeur de m'y conduire le plus rapidement possible. Une fois arrivé à destination, je lui lançais un billet de cinquante dollars et n'attendis même pas qu'il me rende la monnaie.

Je traversai la hall d'entrée lorsque Castor se précipita vers moi, l'air paniqué.

_Cato ! C'est horrible !

Il semblait VRAIMENT au bords des larmes. Je m'arrêtai pour le regarder plus attentivement lorsqu'il me secoua sous le nez, une feuille ornée du sceau de la fédération d'athlétisme.

_Lis à partir du deuxième paragraphe ! M'ordonna-t-il.

_En raison de vos performances insuffisantes au niveau national, nous ne pouvons vous assurer une continuité dans l'équipe nationale. C'est pourquoi il vous faut ABSOLUMENT faire remonter vos ratios courses. Sinon, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer chez vous._

_En espérant que vous aillez saisis l'importance de notre message. « Puisse le sort vous être favorable »._

_Président Snow_

_De combien est ton ratio ? Lui demandai-je en repliant la lettre.

_Quatre virgule deux, me répondit-il, la mine défaite. Je n'arriverai jamais à le faire remonter. Je m'entraine comme un dingue et je n'arrive à aucun résultat ! J'ai un ami qui m'a conseillé de prendre des stéroïdes pour augmenter mes résultats. Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter...

_Certainement pas ! M'exclamai-je horrifié. Si tu te fais attraper au contrôle tu es mort ! Tu devrais faire une pause... je ne sais pas moi... Rentre chez toi et souffle un coup. Il faut parfois savoir relâcher un peu pour progresser plus vite ensuite.

_Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Hurla-t-il très énervé. Tu as un ratio de dix-sept et des poussières, tu gagnes en international, tu es LA star de l'athlétisme américain et tu ne veux même pas en faire ton métier ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'il t'arrive ! En plus de est riche comme Crésus ! Y'a aucune justice là-dedans !

Et il s'enfuit en pleurant véritablement, me laissant là, choqué de tant d'accusations.

Je m'apprêtai à monter mes bagages, lorsque Delly sortit du bureau de Plutarch et me lança d'un ton égal :

_Plutarch veut te parler.

Je changeai donc de trajectoire pour venir m'asseoir en face du mentor, dans son bureau.

_Cato Hardravers... Les vacances t'ont été profitables ? Tant mieux, car la semaine prochaine tu vas aller courir au Japon ! Le sprint de Tokyo, catégorie international trois, rassemble une partie des meilleurs athlètes mondiaux du moment. L'occasion rêvée de te confronter aux meilleurs !

Je t'accompagnerai personnellement cette fois-ci. Delly et Seneca resteront ici pour diriger le reste des troupes. Tu as bien compris ? Alors tu peux sortir.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et je sortis dans un état second : j'allais participer à l'une des plus prestigieuses compétitions de la planète ! En international trois pour couronner le tout ! J'étais aux anges. Les Jeux Universitaires Mondiaux me tendaient ouvertement les bras...

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

_Réveille toi ! Beugla une voix passablement énervée en me fourrant un brutal coup de pied dans les côtes.

J'ouvris les yeux, terrorisée, pour découvrir un Peeta au regard mauvais tenant une liasse de billets colorés dans sa main gauche.

_Il n'y a que treize mille ! Où sont les dix milles manquant ? Demanda-t-il en me tirant afin que je me lève.

_Je ne les ai pas ! Lui criai-je en tentant désespérément de me dégager. Et puis c'est ton problème, pas le mien !

Il me gifla alors violemment et des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux.

_Bien, déclara-t-il finalement. Dans ce cas tu vas venir avec moi. Nous verrons ce que Max a prévu pour toi... Princesse.

Le dernier mot était jeté avec une telle aigreur et un tel mépris, que j'eus envie de répliquer, de me battre, de protester... Mais tout ce que je parvins à faire c'est à murmurer :

_C'est fini... Je te quitte Peeta. Laisse moi !

Il me tapota la joue, comme un maître le fait avec son gentil chien et me susurra doucement à l'oreille :

_Mais, tu m'appartiens ma belle Katniss... Et je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi...

Je me mis alors à crier comme une possédée, espérant alerter les voisins mais la dernière chose dont j'eus souvenir fut ma tête heurtant le sol de l'appartement.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

_Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose ? Demandai-je anxieux tandis que Finnick tendant près de dix mille dollars à l'hôtesse afin d'encaisser son pari pour la dernière course.

Depuis que j'avais rejoins mon ami et le lad à l'hippodrome, le capital de l'artiste avait pratiquement quintuplé. Les tuyaux de David s'étaient, jusqu'à maintenant, toujours avérés exacts. Tous les chevaux qu'ils conseillaient au garçon aux yeux verts participaient aux premières places de l'arrivée ! Mais, cette fois-ci, il lui avait conseillé de tout miser sur Fanfreluche, le numéro un. Nous l'avions vu tourner dans le rond de présentation, sa calèche ficelée par de nombreuses courroies de cuir faisait peine à voir par rapport aux légères voitures que tirait les autres concurrents. De plus, Fanfreluche mesurait à peine un mètre soixante et semblait avoir la peau sur les os. Il avait de grandes jambes sur un petit corps et un cou de cygne. Je n'y connaissais rien en matière de chevaux, mais celui-ci était particulièrement MOCHE !

_Affirmatif, répondit David en pliant son journal. Je sais de quoi je parle. Ce cheval va remporter cette course et un tas de parieurs seront lésés.

_Bah... Les autres parieurs ne semblent pas de ton avis... Regarde sa cote bon sang ! Soixante-seize contre un ! Ce pari est pleine perdue.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et nous regagnâmes nos places dans les tribunes. Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur mon siège en plastique jaune lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, et même me pincer lorsque je vis le nom de Clove s'inscrire sur mon écran.

_Clove ? Mais... que... Tu n'es pas sensée être à l'hôpital ? Lui demandai-je confusément.

_Et bien, commença-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge. Les médecins m'ont dit que je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui.

_C'est super ! M'écriai-je alors. Où es-tu ?

_Laisse moi finir, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait paniquée. J'ai donc téléphoné à Katniss pour qu'elle vienne me chercher... Mais elle ne m'a pas répondu malgré mes multiples appels, ni donner suite à mes nombreux messages...

_C'est étrange... Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant... Peut-être avait-elle éteint son portable ?

_C'est ce que j'ai pensé, continua la brune. J'ai donc signé mon papier de sortie et je suis rentrée à l'appartement...

Sa voix se brisa. J'attendais qu'elle continue, mais rien ne vint :

_Et ensuite ? La questionnai-je finalement.

_Bien j'ai découvert l'appartement désert...

_Il y avait une enveloppe sur la table ?

_Non rien... Mais ce n'est pas le pire, sanglota-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'affolai-je sous le regard inquiet de Finnick.

_Du sang. Il y a du sang sur le sol, Katniss a disparue et son portable est resté sur le lit. Je... J'ai peur Thresh. Où peut-elle être ? Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

_Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnai-je. Je te rejoins immédiatement.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, bondis sur mes pieds et au moment où j'allais descendre les escaliers des tribunes de l'hippodrome quand David m'arrêta :

_Je t'accompagnes. Je connais bien Paris. Si tu as besoin de chercher ton amie, je peux t'aider.

Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet sur l'artiste qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Allez y. Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

David et moi descendîmes donc les escaliers à toute vitesse, puis sans nous arrêter, nous rejoignîmes l'appartement et à peine eus-je ouvert la porte que Clove me bondit dans les bras.

Je la serrais si fort que j'eus peur de l'étrangler. Au bout d'un moment, David se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné.

_C'est qui lui ? Demanda la brune avec son habituel tact légendaire.

_C'est un ami de Finnick, dis-je sans entrer dans les détails. Il va nous aider à retrouver Katniss, saine et sauve.

_Tu crois que Peeta l'aurais enlevée ? Me questionna-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

_Peeta ! S'exclama alors le lad. Peeta comme dans Peeta Mellark ?

_Oui... tu le connais ? L'interrogeai-je en me détachant brusquement du regard de mon intrépide amie.

_Évidemment. Tout Paris connait cette petite frappe qui travaille pour Max la Menace en se faisant passer pour un gentil pâtissier...

_Max la Menace ? Répéta Clove en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

_C'est le plus gros dealer de la capitale française. Il emploie plusieurs sous-fifres pour livrer sa marchandise à travers l'Europe. Peeta Mellark est l'un d'entre eux. Il est activement recherché par les autorités françaises mais comme les États-Unis n'ont pas encore rendu le résultat de leur commission de jugement international, la police ne peux rien faire.

_Et tu sais où les trouver ? Demandai-je, un regain d'espoir dans la voix.

_Pas vraiment, avoua David. Ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est... Mais ils ont un entrepôt à la sortie Est de la ville. Nous devrions aller y faire un tour. Peut-être qu'il a amené votre amie, Katniss c'est ça ? Là-bas afin de lui faire rencontrer Max et qu'elle serve de monnaie d'échange... Finnick m'a expliqué que vous cherchiez à rassembler de quoi éponger les dettes de Peeta pour permettre à Katniss de rentrer à New-York avec vous.

Un ange passa dans l'appartement.

_Alors allons y ! s'écria Clove en enfilant son blouson de cuir noir. David, montre nous le chemin s'il te plait...

David se leva et je les arrêtai au moment où la brune allait ouvrir la porte.

_Stop ! Stop ! STOP ! Hurlai-je en m'interposant devant eux. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Déjà un, on ne vas pas attaquer des malfrats probablement armés comme ça, ils nous faut un plan...

_On improvisera en route ! M'assura Clove en essayant de se faufiler entre mes jambes.

_Non ! Deux, tu es sortie de l'hôpital tout à l'heure, tu vas récupérer tes affaires, celles de Finnick, celles de Katniss et les miennes. Ensuite, David et moi te raccompagnerons à l'hippodrome où tu retrouveras Finnick. Et seulement après, David et moi irons à la recherche de Katniss.

_Tu n'es pas mon père ! Beugla-t-elle en me poussant brutalement. Je veux aller sauver mon amie et lui éviter de mourir tu comprends !

_Et bien moi je veux t'éviter de mourir ! Et aussi sauver Katniss ! Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te renvoyer à l'hôpital mais cette fois-ci à la morgue ! Je tiens à toi tu vois et j'aimerai éviter que la fille que j'aime se retrouve à l'état de cadavre chaud !

_Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Me chuchota-t-elle en arrêtant de me frapper. Genre vraiment pour de vrai ?

Et en guise de réponse, je l'embrassai. Autant pour la faire taire, que pour lui prouver que mes paroles n'était pas des mensonges.

David se racla de nouveau la gorge, plus gêné que jamais.

_D'accord, concéda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Mais promets moi que tu feras attention à toi.

_Je te le jure. Maintenant, il faut y aller.

Clove ramassa rapidement nos quelques affaires qui trainait dans l'appartement et enfila son bonnet gris clair. David pris une partie des bagages, moi l'autre et nous quittâmes cet endroit lugubre.

* * *

TADA ! Nous abordons le dernier gros rebondissement de l'histoire concernant Thresh , dont le POV s'arrêtera avec le chapitre 19. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, que vos vacances (pou celles et ceux qui y sont) se passent bien. À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;-)

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**maiwenn 3 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments :-) Tu penses donc que j'ai du talent en tant qu'auteur ? C'est gentil... Peut-être que j'écrirai un livre, un jour, si j'ai de l'inspiration ^^ (Le plus tôt sera le mieux, histoire que le bouquin m'aide à payer mes études.)_

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Septième : … Boum !**

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. J'étais dans un immense endroit, très sombre et apparemment, j'avais l'air d'être seule.

_Y'a quelqu'un ? Criai-je.

Seul l'écho de mon cri me répondit.

Je tentais de bouger lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Mes cordes étaient si serrées que je ne pouvais remuer sans les enfoncer dans ma peau.

Et mes amis qui ne savaient pas que j'étais ici ! Comment allais-je donc pouvoir m'échapper ? Car jamais Thresh, Clove et Finnick ne viendrait me chercher... Ils ne savaient pas où j'étais. Des larmes salées dévalèrent mes joues, humidifiant le col de mon pull.

J'avais peur... Tellement peur... Était-ce donc ÇA ? Savoir que notre mort était proche sans rien pouvoir y faire ? J'avais peur, j'étais seule et je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

David et moi laissâmes Clove et Finnick à l'hippodrome pour partir à la recherche de Katniss. Nous étions assis silencieusement dans le bus lorsque je décidai de briser le silence :

_Si jamais ça se passe mal, vas t'en, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu récupères Katniss et tu te casses. C'est clair ?

Mon ton ne lui laissait pas le choix alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris. Le bus s'arrêta aux portes d'une cité austère, où tous les appartements gardaient les volets clos.

_C'est ici qu'on descend, m'appris le lad en se levant de son siège.

Je le suivis et nous commençâmes à traverser le quartier, tout en restant extrêmement vigilants, car David me dit aussi, que certains gangs de voyous avaient élus domicile dans le coin.

Nous traversions un parc morne et désert lorsqu'il posa la question à laquelle j'espérais ne pas devoir apporter de réponse :

_En fait, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à Paris, chez Peeta Mellark qui plus est, avec cet espèce d'air de « je dois accomplir une mission » ?

_Oh, c'est une très longue histoire, tentai-je d'éluder.

_Ça tombe bien, m'affirma-t-il. Nous en avons pour un sacré moment avant d'arriver à l'entrepôt. Je t'écoute...

_Bon, c'est comme tu l'entends après tout, renonçai-je. Et bien, tout remonte aux fêtes de fin d'année... Katniss, la fille que nous allons chercher ce soir, a eu une relation très compliqué avec Cato, un type du club d'athlétisme issu d'un milieu social très élevé, le top du top si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et pour faire simple et ne pas rentrer dans des détails que je ne connais pas... Il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, qui c'est TRÈS mal passé. De plus, le premier janvier, Katniss a appris la mort de sa petite sœur, qui avait une grave maladie. Elle était complétement dévastée et a alors prit la fuite pour rejoindre son petit copain, Peeta Mellark, qui suivait une formation d'apprenti pâtissier, ici, à Paris.

_Elle sortait avec un dealer ? Releva David, visiblement surpris, en allumant une cigarette.

_Je peux t'assurer que, du temps où il était à New-York, Peeta Mellark était un garçon on ne peut plus respectable... Enfin, elle a donc fuit à Paris et, inquiets pour elle, Finnick, Clove et moi sommes partis à sa recherche afin de la ramener à New-York et de lui permettre de faire son deuil en quelque sorte...

_D'accord, je vois... Et ce Cato là... Il n'aurait pas dû venir avec vous pour la chercher des fois ? C'est un peu sa faute quand même si elle est partie, non ?

_Je suis de ton avis, mais sa majesté Cato Hardravers a préféré accomplir son rêve de sélection nationale et laisser son amie, et je pense même qu'il y a plus que ça entre eux, s'enfuir. C'est un connard fini de toutes manières.

Essoufflé par ma longue tirade, je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle et, fini par demander une cigarette à David.

_Genre un sportif comme toi fume ? S'étonna-t-il en me tendant une des cigarettes jaunâtres de son étui brun.

_Non, mais là, j'ai peur. Et quand j'ai peur, bah... Je fume.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le hangar de Max la Menace. Clove et Finnick devaient être à l'aéroport depuis déjà longtemps, du moins, si Finnick avait gagné son pari des courses hippiques... J'aurais bien voulu les appeler mais David et moi avons convenu qu'éteindre nos portables serait la meilleure des tactiques pour éviter de nous faire repérer, si ceux-ci se mettait à sonner au milieu de notre mission commando. Nous contournâmes le bâtiment afin de trouver une entrée, mais toutes les issues semblaient closes. Le lad décida finalement de forcer une porte en bois pourrie, située sur la façade Ouest de l'entrepôt, avec un pied de biche ramassé en chemin.

Nous nous glissâmes discrètement à l'intérieur, et refermâmes la porte derrière nous. Il ne fallait pas qu'un veilleur remarque que quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans le lieu d'un gangster. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais je parvins à distinguer une silhouette attachée sur une chaise à l'étage du dessous. J'allais commencer à descendre les escaliers en fer lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement. David me tira alors sèchement avec lui, derrière des caisses de bois, posées sur le palier. Nous tendîmes l'oreille, le cœur battant à cents à l'heure.

Un raclement de chaise me fit sursauter.

_Alors c'est ça... ta monnaie d'échange ? Demanda une voix d'un air moqueur. Une fille avec la peau sur les os ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça moi ? Je ne gère pas un bordel... En plus elle ne doit même pas pouvoir être belle... Regarde là, une tête de déterrée, des cheveux filasses, un corps maigre comme un clou... Pour faire fuir les clients, ça oui, elle est parfaite mais sinon...

_Tu pourrais la vendre Max, contra une seconde voix que j'identifiai comme celle de Peeta. Elle est vierge en plus... Tu as de quoi te faire un sacré paquet de tunes... Certainement plus que ce que je te dois encore...

_Tu crois ça ? Répondit Max -la Menace ?- d'un ton faussement enjoué. Allez ma jolie, fais nous un beau petit sourire.

Seul un claquement de dents se fit entendre.

_Oh la salope ! Beugla l'homme. Elle m'a mordu ! Espèce de sale petite chienne !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un choc grave. Il l'avait giflé ! Et si fort qu'elle en était tombée au sol ! J'allais me lever, près à en découdre avec cette brute, lorsque la main de David se posa sur mon bras.

_Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Chuchota-t-il. Ça ne me plait pas plus que toi ce qui ce passe là, mais il faut attendre. C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir la sauver et sortir d'ici sans problèmes.

Je me laissai retomber à côté de lui, résigné lorsque un bruit de porte provenant de l'étage inférieur attira notre attention.

_Chef ! Brailla un autre type. On a un problème.

_Quel genre ? Demanda Max.

_J'ai patrouillé avec Rufus, comme vous l'aviez exigé et je me suis rendu compte que la grille de l'entrée Ouest était ouverte. Quelqu'un est entré sur le site.

_Cette personne y est sûrement encore, déclara la chef. Quadrillez le secteur avec les chiens. Fouillez tous les endroits et ramener moi ce type... mort ou vif. Peeta, va vérifier que rien n'a disparu dans mon bureau, je vais vérifier le coffre.

Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent.

_C'est le moment où jamais, soufflai-je à David. Si on ne la récupère pas maintenant, on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici.

_Allons y, répondit-il en quittant notre cachette.

Nous descendîmes les marches courûmes jusqu'à Katniss, attachée fermement à une chaise en bois humide, couchée sur le sol. Nous la remîmes sur ses pieds et nous tentâmes de détacher ses cordes comme nous le pouvions.

_Oh les garçons ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous voir. J'ai eu si peur, j'ai crû que j'allais y passer !

_Il faut faire vite, la coupa David en terminant d'enlever ses liens. Ils surveillent très attentivement le secteur par lequel nous nous sommes introduits ici et je ne pense pas que s'échapper va être de la tarte !

_Tu peux courir ? Demandai-je alors à la fille du feu tout en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux afin d'examiner l'état de sa coupure.

_Je... Oui, je crois, me répondit-elle alors que le lad observait l'extérieur par une fissure sur la porte qui nous avais permit d'entrer.

_Il y a des mecs armés dehors avec d'énormes molosses. Des chiens d'attaques. Si jamais on se fait prendre, on est des gens morts.

_Si on reste, on l'est aussi ! Lui rappelai-je. Quand ils s'apercevront de la disparition de Katniss...

Nous sortîmes prudemment du bâtiment, et nous faufilâmes sans faire de bruits le long de l'entrepôt. David menait la marche, Katniss suivait et je surveillais nos arrières. Le lad nous guidait aisément parmi un dédale de bâtiments. Son pas était sûr, aguerris. Nous atteignîmes finalement une clôture fermée par un épais cadenas et des chaînes en acier.

_Et maintenant on fais quoi ? Chuchota Katniss. On essaie d'escalader ?

_Non, ça ferait bien trop de bruits, lui répondis-je. Peut-être qu'on arriverait à passer une personne voire deux, si on a de la chance, mais le bruit les alerteraient et nous n'arriverons pas à les semer... Il faut essayer de forcer le cadenas... Tu peux faire ça David ?

_Sans doute, éluda-t-il en tirant un couteau suisse de sa poche.

Des aboiements se firent entendre au bout de l'allée. Nous nous crispâmes brutalement et j'entendis mon comparse accélérer ses mouvements pour tenter de venir à bout du cadenas. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire sauter que deux types, accompagnés de dobermans tenus en laisse, déboulèrent deux entrepôts plus loin.

_Oh vous là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous ! Vas y ! lâche les chiens !

Son comparse à l'air un peu manchot, lâcha les fauves qui foncèrent droits sur nous.

_Chef ! On tiens les intrus ! Brailla le plus grand des deux dans un talkie-walkie.

_DAVID ! Hurla Katniss. Dépêche toi ou on va tous y passer !

_Je fais ce que je peux ! Lui répondit le lad sur le même ton.

Il continua à bricoler la serrure lorsque le cadenas céda finalement. Les chiens étaient pratiquement déjà sur nous lorsque je leur envoyais la porte en pleine face, ce qui sembla les sonner un peu, nous laissant quelques brèves secondes de répit. Nous courûmes de plus belle, tentant de semer ces monstres assoiffés de chair fraiche.

David pila brusquement au bord de la Seine. Les chiens nous rattrapaient en jappant furieusement, suivis au loin par des sbires portant des fusils de chasse sur leurs épaules.

_J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre une petite baignade ! Beugla le lad en nous empoignant par le bras avant de sauter dans le fleuve avec nous.

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Le tournoi de Tokyo n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ceux de Berlin et de Rome. Le site de la compétition n'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines d'hectares et comportait pas moins de onze pistes d'entrainements, quatre pistes de compétition, dont deux intérieures pour combattre les intempéries. Sur le côté Nord du site, plusieurs hôtels de luxe hébergeaient les athlètes et leurs staffs techniques. Des spas et autres structures de soins permettaient aux champions de se ressourcer après une course tandis qu'un circuit de treize kilomètres de footing au milieu des cerisiers et de superbes jardins japonnais offrait du dépaysement total afin de s'oxygéner l'esprit. « Un corps sain dans un esprit sain » disait le message gravé au pied de plusieurs sculptures disposées dans le parc, et ça, je voulais bien y croire.

Plutarch m'avait accompagné, mais aujourd'hui jeudi, premier jour de compétition et il demeurait introuvable. Nous étions arrivés lundi dernier, afin que j'ai le temps de m'habituer au décalage horaire important avec New-York et aussi de me familiariser avec le sol des pistes de courses japonaises. En effet, ici, les pistes étaient en vérité un savant mélange d'écorces d'arbres et d'agrumes maintenant par une épaisse sève de couleur vert pomme. Le sol était souple, résistait bien aux changements de temps et de température mais pouvait s'avérer glissant lorsque l'on n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Je décidai donc d'aller m'échauffer en vue de ma première série pour me qualifier pour la suite de la compétition. Un vent frais traversait les jardins et au loin, on pouvait distinguer d'épais nuages noirs qui semblaient se rapprocher à grands pas. Il n'avait certainement pas tarder à pleuvoir. Je rabattis ma capuche en toile sur ma tête et commençai à courir le long du circuit balisé. Je me sentais mal. Très mal. Surtout très seul en vérité...

Finnick, Clove et Thresh étaient partis depuis maintenant plus de deux mois à la recherche de Katniss et ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés ! Pourquoi étaient-ils partis à sa recherche ? Elle avait besoin se s'éloigner, de réfléchir... En la poursuivant comme ils l'ont fait, ils ne l'ont incité qu'à fuir encore plus. Du moins, moi j'aurais agit de la sorte. De plus ma réputation de tombeur avait dû lui faire peur, mais, elle n'avait même pas essayé de me dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ni le temps de la revoir d'ailleurs. Je lui aurais laissé sa chance... Elle la méritait, sa combativité et son courage lui avait donné le droit d'avoir son mot à dire sur notre relation ambiguë. Mais, la fille du feu avait préféré mettre les voiles... Ils pouvaient tous dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais, au fond, nous n'étions pas si différents elle et moi.

Je dépassais un énième jogger sans le voir et accélérai dans la dernière ligne du parcours. Une fois revenu sur les pavés gris, je ralentis progressivement ma course jusqu'à m'arrêter à l'entrée des vestiaires et m'étirer. Toujours aucune trace de Plutarch. Je devrais finalement me passer de ses conseils car les coureurs de la série A du cents mètres sprint masculin international trois devaient se rendre au départ.

Je m'avançai vers les starting-blocks, indifférent à la clameur du public qui montait dans les tribunes. J'attendais que le type devant moi, un kenyan d'environ vingts ans, tire son couloir dans la sphère en verre. Il tira finalement le sept. Je m'avançais et pris la balle du dessus, m'attribuant ainsi le couloir deux. Toujours dans un état second, je la tendis au starter qui nota le chiffre sur son calepin et il me fit signe de me diriger vers le départ.

Arrivé dans mon couloir, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que le champion local avait tiré le couloir trois. Il s'élancerait donc à ma droite, tandis que je n'aurais personne à ma gauche. La tension semblait palpable parmi les autres coureurs. Un français, situé au couloir neuf, était si pâle qu'il semblait revenir d'entre les morts.

Le speaker énuméra le nom des différents participants de cette série tout en ajoutant un petit mot sur leurs dernières performances. Le starter brailla quelque chose en japonnais dans son talkie-walkie et nous fit signe de prendre place. Je me calais parfaitement sur les starting-blocks et attendis ses ordres.

_À vos marques ! Cria-t-il plus pour le fun, car nous étions déjà tous en position.

Le public fit silence et nous scruta attentivement. Beaucoup avaient dû miser sur le champion japonnais, membre depuis six ans de l'équipe nationale et médaillé de bronze aux derniers jeux olympiques. La première médaille en athlétisme du Japon. Remporté par un jeune de dix-huit ans en plus !

_Prêts ?

Évidemment que nous étions prêts ! Je fixais fermement la ligne d'arrivée, attendant le coup de canon qui nous permettrait de nous confronter les uns aux autres.

_Partez ! Beugla l'homme en agitant son drapeau noir et blanc.

Je bondis en avant tel un félin et couru à m'en arracher les poumons jusqu'à ce que je franchisse la ligne. J'avais certainement bien trop forcé pour une épreuve de série, mais comme je l'avais remportée, j'évitais de passer par la seconde série, les quarts et les demi-finales. J'aurais deux jours pour me remettre de mon effort et me préparer pour la grande finale. Je déroulais ma course en attendant l'affichage des temps.

Une brusque clameur enjouée s'éleva du public et des centaines de personnes scandaient mon nom haut et fort, car en face de ce dernier, s'affichait mon temps : dix secondes et deux centièmes. Mon meilleur temps en compétition, du moins pour cette saison ! À ma sortie du stadium, des gens accoururent de toutes parts pour me demander de leurs signer des autographes. Je déclinais toutes leurs propositions et ne pus trouver le calme qu'une fois les portes de l'hôtel franchit.

Je montais rapidement à travers les étages, m'arrêtant à celui des coachs et frappant nerveusement à la porte de la chambre de Plutarch, qui m'ouvrit, encore en pyjama.

_Cato ! Comment ça va mon garçon ? Me demanda-t-il pour cacher sa gêne apparente.

_Je viens de gagner ma série en courant avec un temps de dix secondes et deux centièmes. C'était très aimable à toi de venir me conseiller avant le départ...

_C'est une très bonne prestation gamin, me coupa un autre homme, en costume trois pièces bleu marine. Je suis monsieur Biolini. Tu as vraiment du talent, et je disais à Plutarch qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un coureur comme toi dans ses rangs. Tu as tout pour devenir une star de l'athlétisme... Puis il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que tu peux donner encore plus que ce que tu as fais ce matin.

_Merci monsieur, répondis-je distraitement tout en braquant un regard lourd de sous-entendus sur l'entraineur américain.

_Me ferais-tu la joie de venir diner avec ma femme et moi ce soir ? Je t'invite, me demanda l'homme en costume. Vingts heures trente aux portes du Copacabana ?

_Oui, je viendrais, merci à vous, c'est vraiment très aimable de votre part.

_J'aime rendre service aux gens qui ont du talent, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Plutarch gratta son ventre bedonnant, pensif.

_Tu crois que tu peux gagner la finale de samedi ?

_Je ne sais pas... si j'ai des conseils judicieux et un entrainement sérieux, je devrais réussir. Sinon ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer, dis-je d'un ton mesquin. Au revoir monsieur.

Et je l'abandonnai, seul devant sa chambre. Ce type faisait vraiment pitié... Il n'avait plus rien du sportif qu'il avait pu être, un redoutable sauteur à la perche qui avait tenu le record du monde pendant onze saisons consécutives.

Je fus à l'heure devant le Copacabana pour dîner avec monsieur Biolini et sa charmante épouse. L'homme avait réservée la meilleure table du restaurant et m'avais incité à choisir l'un des plats les plus coûteux du restaurant. Je finissais mon saumon fumé lorsqu'il m'annonça la vraie raison de son invitation :

_Tu as vraiment du potentiel, ça je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire : rejoins mon équipe de coureurs libres. Tu auras tout ce dont un sportif et un gamin de dix-sept ans peut rêver, à commencer par un entrainer compétent. Je peux même te verser un salaire à six chiffres si tu le désir... La seule condition est que tu renonces à l'équipe nationale américaine. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

J'ouvris grands les yeux et me pinçai discrètement pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Ce type essayait de m'acheter pour me faire courir sous les couleurs de sa société indépendante ?

_Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, balbutiai-je en me levant, manquant de renverser mon verre de vin.

_Prends tout ton temps, dit-il avec un sourire mielleux. Prends cette brochure. Peut-être t'aidera-t-elle à te décider...

Je pris la brochure avant d'enfiler mon manteau et je quitter le restaurant d'un pas rapide.

J'errai dans les allées désertes des jardins qui bordaient le circuit de jogging, trainant des pieds, les mains dans les poches, la brochure de monsieur Biolini froissée au fond de l'une d'elle. Sa proposition était extrêmement alléchante, mais il me fallait quitter l'équipe nationale pour devenir un coureur indépendant... La véritable question était : étais-je prêt à quitter le rêve de toute une vie pour le confort d'une situation de salarié ? En même temps, Plutarch s'était montré si distant depuis le début de la compétition... Peut-ête que mes aptitudes ne l'intéressaient pas autant qu'il voulait le faire croire. Je finis par regagner ma chambre vers trois heures du matin, mes sombres pensées pour seules compagnes.

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me tira de mon sommeil le lendemain. Je me levais difficilement, encore groggy de ma courte nuit. Je me glissai sous une douche froide, espérant me réveiller un peu plus afin d'être opérationnel pour la finale que je disputais, deux heures plus tard. Malheureusement, cette idée fut TRÈS mauvaise et ne parvint qu'à m'assommer un peu plus. Je sortis finalement de l'hôtel en grignotant distraitement une barre de céréales aux raisins, puis me dirigeai instinctivement vers la piste principale.

À ma grande surprise, Plutarch se trouvait déjà sur le bord du terrain et semblait m'attendre.

_C'est seulement à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement agressive. Tu t'échauffes un peu et tu reviens me voir ensuite. Ta course commence dans -il regarda sa montre- quarante-deux minutes. Ne soit pas en retard ou tu seras éliminé.

_Je sais déjà tout ça, marmonnai-je en m'éloignant au petit trot.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais parfaitement réveillé et échauffé. Je revins vers l'entraineur avec une attitude de vainqueur qui eut l'air de lui déplaire.

_Des conseils à me donner ? Le questionnai-je en refaisant le lacet de ma tennis.

_Donne le meilleur de toi même, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'aimerais ENFIN voir un peu ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre mon couloir, le quatre, pour me préparer au départ. De ma série de départ, je ne retrouvai que le champion japonais, qui s'était qualifié au second tour des qualifications. Les autres coureurs ne semblaient ni très dangereux, ni très motivés pour la victoire.

Je regardai le japonais enduire ses chaussures d'une sorte de pâte à tartiner jaunâtre sur la semelle de ses chaussures. Je me retournai pour voir que, comme les siens, mes starting-blocks étaient eux-aussi enduits de cette mystérieuse substance glissante. J'aurais voulu prévenir Plutarch mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion car le départ allait être donné.

Je m'installai comme je pouvais dans la zone de départ et ne remarquai pas que j'avais posé ma main gauche sur une tâche de pâte. Or, au moment où le starter hurla « Partez ! » ma main glissa manquant de me projeter à terre. Je parvins à ma stabiliser sans sortir de mon couloir, mais j'étais en dernière position. Je fis alors une chose que je n'avais jamais encore faite en compétition : je bondis en avant et courus à m'en arracher les boyaux. Je remontai les autres coureurs à une vitesse folle et à dix mètres du but, j'étais en troisième position. Je me rapprochai du japonais qui caracolait en tête mais au moment de passer la ligne d'arrivée je comptais encore trente centimètres de retard sur le champion local.

Je mis du temps à dérouler ma course celle fois-ci et Plutarch dut me redire plusieurs fois de prendre le drapeau américain pour faire le tour d'honneur. J'étais déçu de ma performance, pourtant l'entraineur semblait aux anges. Quelle saloperie ce truc glissant ! Après le tour d'honneur, que j'effectuais sans réelle ambition, je disparus rapidement dans mon hôtel et récupérais mes affaires. À quinze heures j'étais prêt à partir pour l'aéroport afin de rentrer à Miami.

Je m'assis un bar et commandai un jus de cerises en attendant que Plutarch vienne me rejoindre. Il ne tarda pas à arriver :

_Bon c'était une bonne compétition, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Second du tournoi de Tokyo à dix-sept ans, tu as de quoi être fier ! Surtout en international trois...

_J'étais le meilleur, lui rappelai-je d'un ton morose. J'aurais dû gagner.

_Ce n'est pas un problème... Tu vas avoir l'occasion de te racheter très vite car nous partons pour Seattle.

_On ne rentre pas à Miami ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus d'échéance intéressante avant le tournoi de Marseille le mois prochain ?

_C'était le cas, mais la semaine dernière, une course libre en international trois a été ouverte à Seattle. Comme je pensais que ça ferait trop court par rapport au tournoi de Tokyo je ne t'ai pas engagé mais je viens de voir qu'il restait une place. J'ai donc validé l'engagement, il y a quinze minutes. Demain, tu participeras à cette course et tu la remporteras. Ça nous permettra d'aller à Marseille en international deux.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à l'aéroport ? Demandai-je d'un ton enjoué.

* * *

Tada ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous à plu, en tout cas. Je dois dire que je suis quand même assez fière de ma partie Thresh...

Pour la suite, vous aurez certainement un chapitre **mardi prochain** car samedi je ne serais pas là de mercredi à dimanche. Donc, si j'ai réussi à prendre assez d'avance, vous aurez l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie **lundi 2 septembre** et le dernier, certainement **dimanche 15 septembre**. Car, à la rentrée, je serais interne et je n'aurais accès à mon ordinateur que le week-end, donc je ne pourrais plus tenir mes délais de publications.

Bonne fin de vacances à tous et à toutes.

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième : Peut-on se sauver soi-même lorsque l'on a dix-sept ans ?**

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

J'allais sortir de l'hôtel lorsque je sentis un dépliant froissé dans ma poche. Je le sortis avant de me rappeler que j'allais partir en oubliant de donner ma réponse à monsieur Biolini. Ce dernier traversait justement le hall de la réception lorsque je l'interpellai assez maladroitement :

_Monsieur ! M'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant juste devant lui. J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition.

_Ah ! Formidable, dit-il d'un air ravi. Quelle est ta décision ? Nous pouvons fixer une date pour discuter des modalités du contrat si tu ne veux pas t'engager tout de suite...

_Non. Je ne veux pas rejoindre votre équipe indépendante. Merci de votre offre mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Je lui mis sa brochure publicitaire dans les mains et le laissa planter comme un idiot sous les sourires moqueurs des employés qui avaient assisté à notre discussion.

En rejoignant Plutarch dans le taxi, j'arborais l'air ravi du gamin auquel on vient d'offrir une sucrerie. L'entraineur parut heureux que j'ai cessé de faire ma sale tête de gosse pourri gâté, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Or, une fois à l'aéroport, notre avion pour Seattle fut annoncé avec trois heures de retard. Nous n'arriverions donc pas à l'aéroport avant deux heures du matin.

_À quelle heure est la course au juste ? Demandai-je en remuant une énième fois mon chocolat chaud.

_Quatorze heure quinze, me répéta le coach en soupirant. Où vas-tu ? Ajouta-t-il en me voyant me lever.

_Cherchez du réseau pour envoyer un message, dis-je sans me retourner.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais je sentis son regard braqué sur mon dos tandis que je m'éloignais vers le fond du café où nous étions installés.

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Je me plaquai brusquement contre le mur humide et retenait mon souffle. J'essayai de me concentrer sur les bruits sur le rivage, guettant l'approche des chiens et des hommes de main de Max la Menace. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier que Katniss et David n'avaient pas de difficultés à maintenir leurs têtes hors de l'eau. Le lad ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes, mais Katniss soufflait bruyamment en recrachant régulièrement de l'eau. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient collés tout autour de son visage pâle. Elle avait l'air d'une morte et David l'attrapa au moment où elle allait s'immerger entièrement puis il la cala contre son épaule. Elle semblait à bout de forces.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je me laissai glisser un peu plus dans l'eau dans l'espoir que les odeurs de la Seine cachent la mienne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda une voix grave. Ces espèces de cons ont dû sauter, puis filer à la nage. On les a perdu... Le patron va être furieux !

_On ne peut rien faire... On n'a qu'à dire qu'ils ont fuit à bord d'un véhicule situé derrière les hangars. Un modèle sport gris clair.

_On ne retrouvera jamais une telle voiture ! Répondit la seconde voix.

_Justement ! Ainsi, on ne les retrouvera pas, expliqua la première. J'étais pas très chaud pour vendre la fille... Elle avait l'air d'une gamine un peu paumée. Genre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était à Paris.

_Ouais, on rattache les chiens et on rentre. C'est pas sérieux pour notre image, mais des fois, je trouve ce Peeta Mellark encore plus fêlé que Max franchement...

_Carrément, enfin, allons y. Ça caille par ici. Puis, au pire, ils meurent noyés ou de froid.

Les voix finirent par s'éloigner et je pus me glisser vers David et la fille du feu.

_Ta fille du feu ne fera pas des étincelles, du moins, pas ce soir, soupira David en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_Ne la taquine pas avec ça, lui dis-je en retenant un rire. Elle déteste ce surnom...

Il rit et manqua de s'étouffer.

_Oh, je crois qu'il ne faut pas qu'on traine ici. Katniss, tu peux nager un peu ?

_Oh, oh ! Katniss ! Insistai-je en la secouant un peu. Bordel ! Elle est glacée ! Katniss ! Katniss !

_Elle est inconsciente, s'exclama David affolé. Il faut sortir de là et vite.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir de l'eau et d'allonger Katniss sur le rivage. J'essayai de la réveiller en la secouant plus fort, mais je n'obtins aucune réaction.

_Et si on l'amenait à l'hôpital ? Proposa le lad. Ils pourraient la soigner rapidement.

_Non ! On n'a pas le temps. Passe ta veste, on va la couvrir. Nous allons reprendre le bus jusqu'à l'aéroport. Clove et Finnick nous attendent là-bas. Notre avion doit décoller dans trois heures.

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de soulever mon amie. Je la soutins de l'autre côté et nous attrapâmes un bus.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence encore plus angoissant qu'à l'allée. Nous étions seuls dans le bus et le chauffeur n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder dans le rétroviseur.

_Dites les jeunes, votre copine va bien ? Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

_Oui, elle est juste un peu sonnée, assura David. Elle ne résiste pas trop aux fêtes. Nous la raccompagnons chez elle.

_Ah oui... Je vois. Les fêtes étudiantes... Toujours les mêmes problèmes.

Ce ton sec montrait le dégout du vieil homme pour les beuveries étudiantes. Il devait être habitué à promener des jeunes ivres morts qui vomissaient sur les sièges en tissus du bus et qui braillaient comme des porcs que l'on égorge à trois heures du matin.

Le bus s'arrêta à proximité de la ligne de métro numéro sept, dont le terminus était l'aéroport. Nous descendîmes du bus et Katniss sursauta. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, avant d'ouvrir difficilement ses yeux gris.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Où suis-je ?

_Tout va bien, répondit le lad du tac au tac. Tu es avec Thresh et moi, en sécurité. Nous allons à l'aéroport, tu vas rentrer à New-York. Tout se passera bien. Peeta ne te fera plus jamais du mal. Je peux te le promettre.

_Ce n'est pas de Peeta que j'ai peur..., dit-elle doucement avant de refermer les yeux. Je suis si fatiguée...

David me jeta un regard entendu. Je savais de qui Katniss avait peur. Mais, je ne savais comment l'aider... Le problème était bien là.

Mon collègue de mission, ne nous suivit pas, Katniss et moi, dans l'aéroport. Il me pria de saluer Finnick pour lui et il mit les voiles, s'enfonçant silencieusement dans la nuit noire parisienne.

_Quel type étrange... Légèrement taciturne et assurément solitaire.

Katniss ne me répondit pas, mais elle semblait préoccupée.

_Tu n'es pas heureuse de retourner à New-york ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix tendue. Tu as peur ?

_Si bien sûr... J'ai hâte de retrouver les autres. En particulier Gale.

_Mais tu as peur de te retrouver confronter de nouveau à Cato ?

_Regarde, là-bas. Finnick et Clove.

Elle me laissa sur place et courut presque rejoindre nos amis. Lui faire accepter que Cato ne représentait pas une menace pour elle allait être très difficile... Surtout qu'il était une menace pour nous tous.

Je les rejoins près de la machine à café et Clove me sauta littéralement dans les bras. Je profitai de cet élan d'affection pour l'attirer un peu à l'écart. Finnick haussa un sourcil interrogateur que j'ignorais avant de plonger mon regard dans celui de la petite brune.

_Tu es une fille, commençai-je.

_Brillante déduction, plaisanta-t-elle en retour.

_Katniss appréhende son retour à New-York car elle a peur de se retrouver confronter de nouveau à Cato. Tu peux la convaincre qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour elle, et qu'il ne lui cherchera pas de comptes, s'il te plait ?

_Pourquoi tu ne t'en charge pas ?

_Je n'en suis pas persuadé... Tu sais comment il est... Tellement... Tellement...

_Narcissique ? Fier de lui ? Hostile ? Changeant ? Puissant ? Solitaire ? Ambitieux ? Blasé ? Fantasque ? Il est tout ça à la fois... Et tellement d'autres choses aussi. Je vais essayer de rassurer notre fille du feu. Je n'ai pas passé trois mois à Paris dans un appartement miteux pour des prunes. Je ne peux pas la laisser filer...

_Merci ma belle, ajoutai-je en l'embrassant tendrement avant de revenir vers l'artiste et Katniss.

_Nous devrions aller à l'embarquement, déclara soudainement Finnick. Il va bientôt commencer. Je ramassais mon sac de sport tout en commençant à pousser son fauteuil vers la porte d'embarquement quatre cent douze tandis que Clove retenait la fille du feu en peu en arrière avec elle.

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

_Attends ! Me retint Clove en faisant mine de rajuster le lacet de sa chaussure.

_Qu'y-a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je alors en la laissant s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

_Pas trop stressée de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver ta mère, ainsi que les autres ?

_Non, ça va, mentis-je.

En vérité, j'étais complètement morte de trouille à l'idée de rentrer à New-York et de devoir affronter ma mère. J'avais peur des reproches qu'elle pourrait me tenir au sujet de ma fuite après la mort de Prim... Et puis il y avait aussi Cato... Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux après la fâcheuse tournure qu'avait prit notre relation ? Je ne lui avais même pas laisser une chance de me recontacter après le premier de l'an... Peut-être que Cashmere avait raison au final... Peut-être que je ne valais pas mieux que lui... J'essayais de me montrer courageuse et inflexible mais j'étais tellement lâche que j'en avais presque mal au cœur.

En rejoignant les garçons, je ne manquai pas d'observer le regard inquiet que jeta Thresh à Clove, ni celui désolé qu'elle lui rendit. Je fixai Finnick dans l'espoir qu'il puisse m'aiguiller mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant.

_C'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Lâchai-je sèchement n'y tenant plus. Vos regards en douce à tous et vos airs de « il n'y a rien qui cloche », vous croyez que je ne vois rien ?

L'artiste écarquilla les yeux mais ne tenta pas de justifier son comportement. Ce fut Thresh qui brisa le silence qui était tombé sur notre petit groupe :

_Écoute Katniss... On s'est suffisamment inquiétés pour toi, planter notre vie new-yorkaise pour venir te chercher à Paris, on a manquer de te voir mourir et toi tu nous remercie en nous soupçonnant de te cacher quelque chose ? Avoue que ce n'est pas juste...

Sur le coup je me sentis stupide.

_Ouais, tu as raison, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête honteuse. Merci à tout les trois d'être venus me chercher.

Clove m'adressa un sourire splendide qui lui creusa des fossettes de chaque côté de la bouche.

_Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Me demanda-t-elle aussitôt en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_Si tu veux, répondis-je en commençant à me diriger vers le panneau indiquant les toilettes des femmes.

Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et à peine eus-je refermer la porte que Clove lâcha d'une voix sûre :

_Tu as peur de rentrer à New-York et de te retrouver confronter à Cato.

_Pardon ? Fis-je en mimant de ne pas avoir entendu.

_Tu as peur de revoir Cato.

_C'est une question ? L'interrogeai-je en sachant que ce n'en était pas une.

_Pas vraiment, reconnut-elle. Mais ça crève un peu l'écran que tu es partie de la ville à cause de lui.

_Je suis partie à cause du choc causé par la mort de ma petite sœur ! Affirmai-je d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.

Mon amie me jeta un regard qui laissait penser qu'elle savait que je lui mentais.

_Bon ok, finis-je par concéder. Il y avait aussi le fait que je n'assumais pas d'avoir couché avec Cato, et d'avoir trompé Peeta. J'avais peur qu'il me jette tout simplement, comme Glimmer et toi m'avaient tant mis en garde... Je ne lui ai même pas laisser une chance de s'expliquer ensuite. Peut-être que Cashmere a raison finalement... Peut-être que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui et que ma fuite le prouve...

Il y eu un grand blanc.

_ATTENDS ! S'écria brusquement l'intrépide brune. Cashmere était au courant que tu étais partie ?

_Je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire, expliquai-je. Elle m'a donné un peu d'argent et m'a aidé à prendre l'avion pour Paris, le premier janvier.

Clove se contenta de pincer les lèvres, sans rien ajouter de désobligeant.

_Je veux que tu saches, avant de rentrer, que à cause de ton départ, Cato est encore plus en disgrâce auprès de nous tous. Marvel ne lui adresse même plus la parole depuis qu'il a refusé de venir te chercher avec nous et il s'est aussi battu avec Gale. Franchement, quand j'apprends que tu es partie comme ça, avec l'aide de Cashmere et que tu nous as laissés lui en vouloir autant, j'ai envie de te gifler.

_Je sais..., soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur le lavabo.

_Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, contra-t-elle d'une voix sèche. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

_Je peux bien essayer d'inventer autre chose, mais ce serait mentir, déclarai-je. Je déteste mentir.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit rien et au moment où je trouvai le courage d'affronter son regard blessé, elle quittait les toilettes publiques en claquant bruyamment la porte, me laissant seule face à mes remords.

Je fondis en larmes. Quand je pensais qu'à cause de ma fugue, tous avaient haït le beau blond, ne lui adressant plus la parole et le faisant passer pour le pire des types... Je me serais fait vomir. Comment avait-il pu se laisser démolir de la sorte sans essayer de se justifier ? Il avait réussi ses sélections et était rentré dans l'équipe national, abandonnant ses amis, mais... Toute cette mascarade semblait lui être égale.

_Ne te mets pas dans cet état ! Il reste un sale gosse fini quand même.

Je sursautai et relevai la tête pour voir Finnick, coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Personne ne t'en veux d'être partie, comme personne n'en veut à Cato d'avoir préféré sa carrière à nous tous. Mais les autres ne le reconnaitront jamais, Marvel encore moins que les autres. Tout ça parce qu'ils sont JALOUX. Cato a réussi là où tous ont échoué : il est rentré dans l'équipe nationale. Au Capitole, ils se battent tous pour pouvoir être appelés aux sélections de la seconde quinzaine de janvier. C'est pour se venger que Marvel a aussi pris la place de Cato, en se portant volontaire pour courir les Hunger Games. Juste pour l'ennuyer... Car Marvel savait très bien en faisant ça, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner une telle épreuve, mais il voulait tellement faire du mal à Cato et se venger du fait qu'il est été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale, que ça lui importait peu.

_Et toi Finnick ? Est-ce que tu lui en veux ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix en séchant mes larmes.

_Honnêtement ? Non. J'ai été membre de l'équipe nationale, il y a de ça trois ans. J'ai choisi de la quitter car je n'aimais pas l'ambiance de compétition permanente entre les sportifs qui y régnait. Pour moi, on était une équipe et c'était normal de féliciter un coéquipier qui remportait une série, une épreuve ou même une simple course pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis très heureux pour Cato, et il semble se plaire là-bas donc tant mieux pour lui. Il aligne les performances au plus haut niveau et a de grandes chances d'être sélectionné pour Londres cet été. Il a finit second du tournoi de Tokyo en international trois, cet après-midi. Franchement, je suis admiratif de le voir réussi à un tel niveau alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans et aucune ambition sportive !

_Tu n'as jamais concouru à ce niveau ? L'interrogeai-je ensuite.

_Jamais. J'ai fais une saison en national un, mais je n'ai jamais eu ni l'ambition ni le niveau pour concourir en international. Il faut vraiment être un crack pour espérer s'illustrer dans ce genre de compétitions. Cato en est un vrai. En plus il a du talent ! Même s'ils ne le reconnaîtront pas Thresh et Clove sont venus avec moi pour te retrouver juste pour faire ressortir la lâcheté de Cato... Ils t'adorent, soit en sûre, mais je pense que leur motivation première était de lui faire avoir des remords... Mais ça montre surtout qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment : Cato n'a jamais eu de remords de sa vie et n'en aura certainement jamais. Il trace son chemin sans se préoccuper des autres autour de lui. C'est sa plus grande force. À part le fait qu'il soit une véritable machine de combat, c'est aussi un compétiteur avec un caractère individualiste de vainqueur. Il ne laissera jamais rien se mettre entre lui et sa carrière, c'est comme ça. Il ne peut pas lutter contre ça. En même temps, il me disait souvent qu' «Un individu peut lutter contre tout ce qu'il veut mais pas contre ce qu'il est vraiment ».

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter à son discours. En découvrant la vision de l'artiste sur le jeune homme, je ne le voyais plus comme avant. Je me rendais simplement compte qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le prétendaient tous.

_On devrait se dépêcher, ajouta Finnick. Sinon, nous allons louper l'avion...

* * *

Tada ! Un chapitre court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plût ^^. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la partie Katniss de ce chapitre, surtout le discours de Finnick, sur sa vision de Cato. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? À lundi pour la suite ;-)

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir :-)


	19. Chapter 19

**Souffre, Cours, Saigne.**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième : ...ou a-t-on besoin de ses amis ?**

* * *

**[POV Thresh]**

Finnick s'était absenté depuis quelques instants quand Clove me raconta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Katniss. Je dus reconnaître que j'étais déçu du comportement de la fille du feu mais certainement encore plus de celui de Cashmere. On avait tous jeter notre pierre à Cato alors qu'il n'y était pratiquement pour rien !

Clove et moi nous sentions coupable d'avoir été tant injuste avec le blond. Les autres se rangeraient surement à notre avis, mais d'un côté, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû nous mêler de cette histoire...

_On aurait tous dû rester en dehors de ça, lâchai-je en tournant ma cuillère dans mon café.

_Oui, mais, Gale était tellement inquiet de la disparition de Katniss ! Contra Clove. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs... Enfin, tu aurais voulu qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il fallait simplement attendre qu'elle revienne ? Si elle daignait revenir un jour ! Surtout qu'elle était dans de sales draps...

_Je ne parle pas du sauvetage de Katniss, mais de son aventure avec Cato ! On ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé et maintenant on va devoir lui faire des excuses !

_À qui ça ? Me demanda Clove en se redressant sur son siège.

_À Cato...

_Il s'en fout de vos excuses, me coupa Finnick en revenant accompagné de Katniss. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux aller prendre notre avion. L'embarquement va commencer d'un instant à l'autre.

Je hochai la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir été interrompu par Finnick alors que nous discutions de Cato. Contrairement à nous tous, Finnick ne semblait avoir aucun problèmes avec les sautes d'humeurs et les décisions parfois douteuses, du champion local. Mais, de toute façon, l'artiste n'avait de problèmes avec personne ! C'en était même parfois énervant : il semblait rester indifférent aux états d'âmes de ses amis, même s'il acceptait volontiers d'écouter leurs problèmes et de les aider...

Katniss fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression renfermée de Clove et la mienne, plus tendue, mais pas moins fermée. Comment réagirait la fille du feu si jamais elle découvrait que Clove et moi n'avions accompagné Finnick que pour essayer de nuire à Cato ? Que notre motivation première à tous, alors qu'elle avait disparue, était d'empêcher le blond d'accomplir son rêve ? Que Marvel avait prit la place de Cato dans les Hunger Games juste pour lui faire du mal ? J'avais honte d'avoir agit ainsi, car elle était notre amie et en cherchant à nuire à Cato, j'avais aussi cherché à me servir d'elle... Le problème était que Katniss serait notre prochaine victime à tous, une fois que nous nous serions débarrassés du chouchou de Brutus. Même sans s'en rendre compte, elle nous faisait de l'ombre : c'était la plus rapide, la plus endurante, la plus vive et la plus talentueuse d'entre nous et elle avait réussie par le passé à se hisser aux portes du national deux sans faire partie d'un club d'athlétisme ! Glimmer était certainement la plus jalouse de nous tous, mais son accident lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la fille du feu et qu'elle ferait mieux de participer à des épreuves de son niveau.

Au début, nous étions tous d'accord là dessus : Katniss avait du potentiel que nous n'avions pas, point final. La rancœur était rapidement retombée et nous l'apprécions tous. Or, Enobaria nous avait tous pousser à nous retourner contre elle, avec peu de succès, mais elle n'avait cessé d'insister, si bien qu'elle en était parvenue à convaincre Clove que si Katniss ne revenait pas, elle pourrait prendre sa place au Capitole et certainement parvenir à se hisser au niveau national. Comme Finnick se doutait de quelque chose, je la soupçonnais d'avoir planifiée elle-même son accident. Je n'avais aucunes preuves mais j'imaginais parfaitement cette femme qui avait dû endurer les problèmes d'une sportive sur le retour et qui souhaitait prendre les rênes du Capitole pour exclure Cato. Au final, c'était l'entraineuse qui nous avait fais remarquer les mauvais côtés du jeune homme, les amplifiant à sa guise. Et personne n'avait rien vu venir ! De fil en aiguille, nous nous étions tous ligués contre la star du Capitole, tentant même de l'éliminer. Alors, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa convocation pour les sélections nationales, Marvel avait tout simplement cesser de lui adresser la parole, comme le lui avait conseiller Enobaria.

Plus j'y repensais, plus cette histoire me rendait malade. J'aurais dû en parler à Finnick, à Katniss, à Haymitch ou à Brutus et encore plus à Cato, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire. Comment pourrais-je regarder l'artiste dans les yeux en lui annonçant que je soupçonnais Enobaria d'avoir orchestré son accident car elle se doutait qu'il avait des suspicions sur l'affaire Cato ? Et pourrais-je un jour dire à Katniss que je n'avais été à sa recherche que pour espérer nuire à l'image du champion blond ?

J'avais déjà prévenu Clove et les autres que cette histoire allait trop loin et qu'elle tournait au ridicule, mais ils avaient tous été catégoriques : si jamais Enobaria apprenait que j'avais abandonné le navire ou bien que j'avais tout raconté à qui que ce soit, je risquais ma place au Capitole ! Place qui me permettait d'aider ma mère à nourrir ma famille ! Je ne DEVAIS, je ne POUVAIS pas la perdre... Le seul qui ignorait tout de ce diabolique projet était Gale, qui avait tant œuvré pour ramener Katniss. En lui mentant à lui aussi, je savais que nous avions tous été trop loin.

Clove me jeta un regard méfiant avant de me glisser à l'oreille :

_Tu dois la boucler. Si jamais tu parles, on va tous perdre nos places au Capitole !

_On devrait pourtant leur dire ! Si nous ne le faisons pas, on ne mérite pas d'être leurs amis !

_Si vous ne faites pas quoi ? Demanda innocemment Katniss.

_RIEN ! Lui crièrent-on en retour.

_Pas la peine d'être aussi agressifs ! Nous lança-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir voulue interférer dans vos histoires de cœurs...

* * *

**[POV Katniss]**

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demandai-je à Finnick alors que nous nous installions dans l'avion. Ils sont bizarres...

_Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sont comme ça, reconnut l'artiste. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit... Ils nous cachent tous quelque chose au Capitole. J'ai eu des soupçons à ton arrivée puis je me suis dis que je me faisais des idées et après j'ai eu mon accident...

_Des soupçons ! M'exclamai-je. Mais sur quoi ?

_Je pensais que Enobaria cherchait à t'éliminer, comme elle le fait depuis plusieurs années maintenant pour Cato.

_Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Balbutiai-je. Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant !

_En fait, elle n'en a pas spécialement après toi, mais, elle pense que si elle arrive à virer tous les bons coureurs recrutés par Brutus, elle arrivera à obtenir du conseil d'administration qui gère le club, la réélection de l'entraineur en chef. Elle pense alors qu'elle sera élue et qu'elle pourra donc mettre Brutus à la porte...

_Et ça lui apporterait quoi ?

_Tu sais comme moi qu'elle adore faire du favoritisme parmi les coureurs et les monter les uns contre les autres... Et bien elle a promis aux autres que s'ils parvenaient à te faire quitter le Capitole et à la faire élire chef des entraineurs, ils pourraient courir les épreuves de leurs choix, au niveau de leurs choix.

_En fait, ils s'imaginent tous que s'ils mettent Cato à la porte, ils pourront aller courir... genre les championnats de Denver en national un ?

_Oui, c'est un peu l'idée, admis-t-il en déballant un sandwich jambon-emmental.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et remontait l'allée en courant, bousculant les autres passagers qui cherchaient leurs places. J'entendis Finnick m'appeler au loin mais je ne me retournai pas, empoignai fermement Thresh et Clove et les trainai vers les toilettes de l'avion.

_Je veux des explications ! Hurlai-je après avoir bloqué le verrou de la porte. Vite ! Ajoutai-je devant leurs têtes de merlans frits.

_Mais... Je... De quoi tu parles ? Bégaya Clove en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

_Je pensais que nous étions AMIS ! Pas que votre objectif principal était de me foutre à la porte du Capitole pour accomplir les caprices de Enobaria !

_À la base, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça..., murmura-t-elle.

_Ah oui ? Comment ça devait se passer ? Vous deviez juste éliminer Cato du circuit ? Mais finalement, la stratégie a changé : vous deviez éliminer tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de faire une bonne réputation à Brutus ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Je croyais que nous étions AMIS ! Bon sang ! AMIS !

_On était tous obligés ! Éructa-t-elle alors. Ça ne concernait pas que moi ou Marvel ou Glimmer ! Enobaria a menacé de coller Thresh à la porte et de lui coller le fisc aux baskets si nous ne collaborions pas tous !

_Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que les gains que je touche sont l'un des rares revenus pour nourrir mes petits frères et mes petites sœurs ! Brutus arrondissait même souvent à la centaine supérieure les mois où j'avais vraiment besoin de cet argent ! Et Cato a dégoté un emploi de caissière à ma mère l'hiver dernier ! On ne pouvait pas faire autrement !

* * *

**[POV Cato]**

Nous arrivâmes à Seattle seulement deux heures avant la course. J'avais dormi un peu dans l'avions mais bien trop peu par rapport à mon quota habituel. Pourtant je parvins à remporter la course de bout en bout, sans jamais voir une réelle opposition. Bien que Plutarch semblait déçu de ne pas m'avoir vu répéter mon numéro de la veille, il fut ravi de pouvoir m'engager en international deux pour le tournoi de Marseille, le mois prochain. J'étais en train de refaire mon sac de sport quand l'entraineur entra dans les vestiaires :

_Bravo gamin ! Belle victoire, un vrai truc de pro... On a un avion pour Miami à dix-neuf heures ce soir, tu as quartier libre d'ici là... Mais, préviens moi si tu quittes le site de la compétition. Ça m'évitera de te chercher partout en criant comme un veau.

_Ne t'en fais pas, lui assurai-je. J'ai un livre à finir pour l'école, je vais faire en sorte de le terminer avant ce soir.

_Bel état d'esprit ! J'aime les sportifs qui s'occupent de leur intellect'...

Je pris mes affaires et me glissai sous la douche. Si la prochaine compétition n'était que le mois prochain, j'aurais le temps de rentrer à New-York au moins pour une semaine. En même temps, je n'avais pas revu Castor depuis notre accrochage et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester en froid avec lui... C'était un type cool. Il était gentil, n'avait pas trop de moyens mais il donnait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait... J'étais sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par remporter des épreuves au niveau national. Malheureusement, le président Snow souhaitait des résultats tout de suite... Le problème était bien là : lors des sélections, l'objectif de Seneca, Plutarch et Delly était de repérer des jeunes, avec du potentiel et capables de se diversifier. Pas d'embaucher des machines de guerre prêtes à faire une razzia des trophées en international un !

Seneca m'avait confié il y a quelques temps, que Snow envisageait de renouveler les objectifs de l'équipe nationale tous les deux mois, car ça faisait plusieurs années qu'aucun vrai champion n'était sorti de la formation proposée par la fédération. Il y avait bien eu Finnick, qui avait briller en trois mille steeple national un, mais qui n'avait pas eu l'ambition de poursuivre au niveau international ! Après, personne n'avait été en mesure de suivre le chemin ouvert par l'artiste, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Miami, en janvier dernier. D'un côté c'était triste que ça se termine comme ça pour tout le monde, car dans les clubs locaux, il y avait des tonnes de jeunes avec du potentiel, mais qui terminait gâché par de mauvais entrainements ou des mauvais engagements trop souvent répétitifs, qui démoralisaient à chaque fois un peu plus les coureurs.

Il suffisait de prendre l'exemple au Capitole... Marvel avait par le passé montré de grandes aptitudes au lancer de javelot, mais lorsque Brutus l'avait proposé à l'équipe nationale, personne n'avait voulu assister à une de ses prestations, car « le javelot ne constituait pas une priorité pour renflouer les rangs de la formation nationale ». Clove et Glimmer étaient deux coureuses polyvalentes qui avaient encore une marge de progression, pourtant elles n'ont jamais intéressé les coachs nationaux. Et Katniss ! Sans faire partie d'un club elle avait réussi à se hisser aux portes du national deux en saut en hauteur à l'âge de onze ans ! Elle avait été sacrée championne suprême de saut en hauteur national trois ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle aurait été appelée aux sélections... Il y a des fois, j'étais d'accord avec Cinna : la fédération ne tentait pas de donner goût aux jeunes de s'inscrire dans les clubs d'athlétisme. Il n'y avait aucune opportunité à essayer d'être le meilleur d'une catégorie, d'être le meilleur d'une génération puisque par la suite, l'équipe nationale ne recrutait pas à bon escient ! Ça devait être terriblement démotivant pour des gens comme Thresh ou comme Rue, qui n'avaient pas le potentiel pour le plus haut niveau mais qui pouvaient bien tourner au niveau régional un et même avec une bonne gestion de carrière en national quatre.

S'ils croyaient tous que je n'avais rien vu de leur jeu stupide, pour essayer de me faire quitter définitivement le Capitole, afin de permettre à Enobaria de prendre le pouvoir et à eux d'étancher leur jalousie et leur frustration de devoir courir des séries secondaires, ils se trompaient lourdement. Je ne laisserai personne traîner Brutus dans la boue les poings liés, car, quoi qu'il puisse dire, l'affaire Glimmer risquait de le mettre derrière les barreaux ! Il ne pouvait compter que sur la clémence des autorités supérieures du sport et le soutien de Cinna et Haymitch, plus celui de quelques champions qu'il avait formé, pour rester crédible aux yeux des médias.

C'était dommage toute cette histoire ! Avant, nous nous entendions tous comme une vraie équipe mais désormais c'était à celui qui tirera le plus dans les jambes des autres. J'étais convaincu, au fond de moi même depuis longtemps, que l'accident de Finnick n'en était pas un... Fouineur et perspicace comme il pouvait l'être, mon ami avait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose et quelqu'un avait dû chercher à le faire taire.

Le jet d'eau chaude s'arrêta, me tirant de mes pensées. Il fallait que je me prépare pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Le taxi passerait nous prendre, Plutarch et moi, vers quinze heures. Or, il était quinze heure trente ! Je m'habillai encore à moitié mouillé et je courus jusqu'à la sortie, manquant de m'étaler sur le carrelage glacé à plusieurs reprises. Dehors, le coach m'attendait paisiblement.

_Où est le taxi ? Demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

_Je ne sais pas, reconnu l'entraineur. Il aurait dû être là depuis une demi-heure mais apparemment, il y aurait des problèmes de circulation dans le centre de Seattle.

_On va louper l'avion. Ne faudrait-il pas mieux prendre le métro et finir le chemin à pied ?

_Tu as certainement raison... je vais décommander le taxi.

Il s'éloigna vers la réception, me laissant seul devant le bâtiment.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer furieusement. Je décrochai sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de mon interlocuteur.

_Oui allô ?

_Cato ? Je... c'est affreux ! Sanglota la voix.

_Glimmer ? Demandai-je inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Oui... -elle sembla souffler un grand coup- Marvel a eu un accrochage avec un autre coureur pendant les Hunger Games. Ils se sont pratiquement battus en courant, et Marvel a glissé, est tombé dans un fossé et s'est cogné la tête contre une pierre. Les secours le transportent à l'hôpital mais il est inconscient. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Il a besoin de toi ! Tu es son meilleur ami !

_Il ne me l'a pas vraiment montré récemment...

_Oui, je sais, mais... écoute : il y a des choses importantes que nous devons te confier, mais pas au téléphone. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance. C'est vraiment important... Ça concerne le Capitole et Brutus !

J'allais lui demander des détails mais la communication fut interrompue brusquement.

J'étais face à un dilemme : devais-je faire confiance à Glimmer et aller au chevet de mon copain de toujours ? Ou bien devais-je rentrer à Miami pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec Castor ? « Marvel a besoin de toi ! » me cria ma conscience. Je finis par l'écouter et je rejoignis Plutarch à la réception.

_Je ne rentre pas à Miami. J'ai besoin d'aller à New-York c'est urgent ! Je peux avoir une semaine ?

_Je... Oui, vas y, balbutia l'entraineur surpris.

_Merci ! Criai-je en courant déjà vers la sortie.

Je hélais un taxi et lui demandais de foncer vers l'aéroport. Pour convaincre le chauffeur de mettre les watts, j'agitais un billet de cents dollars sous son nez. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'attendais l'ouverture de la porte d'embarquement du vol Seattle-New-York.

Il faisait déjà nuit et les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps lorsque je poussais la porte de la chambre trente-quatre dans laquelle se trouvaient Marvel et Glimmer. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement bien qu'il soit entouré d'appareils en tout genre. Quant à la blonde, ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnait cet air inquiet qu'elle n'arborait que lorsque il n'y avait aucun espoir. Je dus me racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour qu'elle remarque enfin ma présence dans la chambre.

_Cato ! S'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou. J'ai eu si peur que tu n'arrives jamais !

_Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en m'approchant du lit de Marvel.

_Il a eu une légère commotion cérébrale et il ne gardera pour cicatrices que quelques bleus. Je lui avais dit de ne pas te prendre la place ! Que toi seul pouvais assurer une victoire au Capitole dans cette horrible course ! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté... Enobaria l'a poussé... il a été obligé et...

_Attends deux petites secondes s'il te plait, la coupai-je. Tu es en train de me dire que Enobaria a poussé Marvel à se porter volontaire pour les Hunger Games ?

_Oui, mais...,tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, la colère me montant dans tout le corps. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cette épreuve ! Elle a mit sa vie en danger !

_En fait, Enobaria pensait que tu serrais extrêmement déçu si tu ne pouvais pas courir cette course et que tu pourrais en venir à quitter le Capitole pour y participer... Ainsi, tu n'aurais pas été élu « coureur de l'année » pour le Capitole et elle aurait pu prouver que depuis Cinna, Brutus n'a pas sorti un autre champion et qu'il faut réélire l'entraineur en chef.

_Quelle espèce de conasse... Et c'était quoi votre mission à tous alors ?

_Bah... en fait, on devait juste te pourrir la vie afin de te pousser à quitter le club. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Enobaria s'est dit que tu ne partirais pas et donc elle a commencé à se méfier des autres. Nous devions tous pourrir Katniss, mais Finnick a commencé à avoir des suspicions, alors... Il a fallu qu'on arrête ce jeu.

_Et les stéroïdes ? C'est elle qui t'a poussé à en prendre ?

_Oui, avoua Glimmer, honteuse. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tous depuis l'arrivée de Katniss...

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé à l'angle de la fenêtre. Glimmer semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose. Je fis mine de détourner mon attention d'elle pour qu'elle parle.

_Au fait, commença-t-elle. En parlant de Katniss... Finnick l'a retrouvé et il m'a dit que son avion atterrissait à vingt-trois heures. Tu aurais le temps d'aller te changer puis d'aller les attendre à l'aéroport...

_Ouais sûrement, dis-je sans faire attention. Mais je dois d'abord aller faire un tour au Capitole. J'ai besoin de parler avec Brutus...

Je me levais, enfilai mon blouson et au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, la blonde me lança :

_Ça fait plaisir de te revoir tu sais...

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Le poison, si je puis dire, a été lancé. Ce chapitre marque la fin du POV Thresh. Pour le dernier chapitre, vous aurez le droit à un peu plus de choses sur l'affaire Enobaria (mais il faudra attendre le dernier acte pour en voir la progression) et aux retrouvailles Cato x Katniss ^^

N'oubliez pas ma petite review avant de partir ;-)

À bientôt pour la suite :p


End file.
